Radiant: Part 1
by InkStainedAnomaly
Summary: After being pulled into another world and thrust into a war alongside her neighbors, the Pevensies, Emma Clarke thinks she was brought along by mistake until she finds herself the object of another, much darker prophecy. Bloody histories come to light, magic ignites, and flames roar to life in this long-frozen land. Narnia is calling her home. L,W,&W/Horse and His Boy timeline
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! So this is a story I first conceived about eight years ago, now here we are. Please be advised that there will be about 3 or four parts to this, spanning the different books of the series. I am going by their movie ages here (Peter is around 16 instead of 13 like in the book.), and that I will be mixing movie and book verse because I do what I want. Please enjoy and review if you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **Yeet.**

PROLOGUE

Sometimes I thought the air raid alarms sounded like babies crying. They worked much the same way, too. One moment you're sleeping soundly and assuming everything is fine. The next, you're jumping out of bed with your heart pounding and assuming the worst. I should have been used to the alarms by now, but this time they were accompanied by the house rattling and people screaming outside. This was what all the drills had been preparing us for. _Coat. Shoes. Run._ I chanted internally. That's what Mum had told me to do during an air raid. A coat because it was black against my white nightgown, I would be less visible to the German planes overhead. Shoes in case there was broken glass. Then run.

My feet hit the icy floor as I grabbed for my coat. I fumbled with the sleeves and cursed myself for the fear pulsing through me. Books rattled off my shelf, thudding to the ground in time with the explosions that sounded much closer than they ever had before.

"Emma!" I heard my mother shout in the hall.

"I'm coming!" I replied.

I tried to order my hands to stop shaking long enough to tie my shoelaces before giving up and running out of my room with the laces flying behind me. Mum was standing at the top of the stairs and started down them when she saw me coming. The moment we both reached the foyer and before she could reach for the door, the house shook and the front window exploded. I threw myself down and covered my head. My arms stung. Mum pulled me back to my feet and dragged me out the front door before I had time to react. She kept hold of my hand as we ran down the front stairs together and out into the cold London night.

I could see our neighbors, the Pevensies, crowding into the bomb shelter we shared between our houses. Mum and I ran in seconds before Peter and Edmund.

"You could've gotten us killed!" Peter shouted at Edmund as the door to the shelter closed.

No one said anything. Mrs. Pevensie and Mum lit a few lamps then sat in the corner talking in low voices. Lucy was snuggled between me and Susan, only letting out a small whimper now and then. Peter was on the floor by my feet, leaning his head on my knee. Edmund sat in the middle of floor not looking at anyone.

I put my hand on Peter's head and gave him what I hoped was a small, reassuring smile when he glanced up at me. He started to do the same before he frowned and looked at my arm.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked.

I hadn't noticed the small amount of blood on my arms from the shallow cuts from the exploding window.

"Huh, I suppose I am." I said softly.


	2. Logically, She Must be Telling the Truth

**A/N: So I'm going to cover a lot in this chapter because I am quite ready to get to Narnia and show you guys how her story shakes things up. Obviously, not a lot changes before they get there, and I want you to stick around for her super cool story arch instead of getting bored with basically just reading the story you know all over again. Also you should know that if you become a regular around here, I'll leave fun anecdotes about my life and my bunny, so that's pretty great. Please enjoy, review, and have a fantastic day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

Chapter One

You always think you have more time. We had been hearing of evacuations of children out of the city for weeks, but I thought our part of South London was safe. I should've been mentally prepared for being sent to the country long before I was standing on the platform trying to choke out a goodbye to Mum. But, like the coward I am, I had refused to even think of it until my suitcase was in hand and Mum was hugging me. Thank God I was being sent away with the Pevensies. Even some families were being split up so it was a real stroke of luck that some professor in the country had a house big enough for all of us.

"Take care of the others, sweetheart," she said.

"I will," I promised, swallowing hard.

She held my face in her hands. I wondered if she was thinking about how much I looked like her—same blonde hair (though hers was just past her shoulders and mine hung to the middle of my back) and blue eyes, same high cheekbones and smile, though hers always looked elegant and mine a bit too toothy. The laugh lines starting to forma around her eyes made me sad. I hadn't seen her laugh in far too long, but I didn't blame her. With Dad gone and Mary…there hadn't been much to laugh about lately. I knew she was trying as hard as possible not to breakdown. I prayed she wouldn't. If she started crying, I would never stop.

"I love you, Mum. I'll write. Often," I said.

She just nodded. The train whistle blew urgently. She hugged me again quickly before smoothing my hair back and nodding again. I knew she couldn't speak without her voice cracking.

"Come on, Em." Peter caught my shoulder and pulled me gently toward the train. I paused only for a second to wave at Mum before getting on the train. She and Mrs. Pevensie were holding each other, waving and trying to give us one last brave look. I turned and didn't look back. I didn't want her to have to be brave for me any longer than she had to. She deserved to cry now.

The trip was relatively silent. None of us really felt like talking. I was next to the window with Peter and Lucy beside me. Susan and Edmund sat facing us. Even Lucy was putting on a brave face, and I figured at the age of fifteen, I could do the same. I pulled out some string from my pocket and played some cat's cradle with Lucy when I saw her tearing up. It seemed to help for a little while. She eventually dozed off on Susan's shoulder.

This gave me too much time to think as I stared out the window at the passing landscape, wondering when we would be coming home—if home was still there to come back to. Peter must have since my morose thoughts as he reached over and squeezed my hand for a moment before letting go. We hadn't held hands since we were children, but I was thankful for the reassuring gesture.

You see, we've all grown up together. Our moms have been best friends since they were little so it only made sense that they would live right next to each other and have kids around the same time. First, Peter was born, followed shortly by my sister Mary. Then came Susan and two short months later, me. That was us. The Pevensies and Clarkes, always together, we always would be. I figured if we could go through having our fathers ship off to the Army and loosing Mary, we could probably get through this.

Thinking about Mary caused another confusing wave of emotions to wash over me. She and Susan had been best friends, as close as Peter and I. She had fancied a boy who worked at the drug store down our street. Mum and Dad had a bad feeling about him about him and told her not to see him again. They had a terrible row about it, ending with her slamming her door and crying into her pillow for hours. When I tried to talk to her, she screamed at me to go away. The next week she disappeared. The only trace she left behind was a note she left for Susan saying she was sorry. We hadn't heard a word from her in a year.

I exhaled forcefully and shoved thoughts of Mary out of my mind. I scooted a little closer to Peter as my eyelids got heavy and, as I had done countless times over the years, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

OoOoO

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund said as we stood on the abandoned train platform. He fiddled with the piece of paper pinned to his shirt.

His statement earned a glare from Susan, but I thought it was funny. Susan was the wet blanket of the group, so none of us really cared when she shot us those looks. I was getting tired of standing and waiting for the mysterious Mrs. McCready to show up. I had started trying to draw a shape in the dirt at my feet, but got distracted when I heard a loud bird overhead. I swear sometimes my attention span is shorter than a snail's…or do they have really long ones? I'd always just assumed they had small ones because they're so tiny, but they go really slow so does that mean—

"Finally," Peter sighed.

I looked up and saw a lone buggy coming our way. It pulled up to us, and I saw that it contained a middle-aged woman.

"Mrs. McCready?" Susan asked.

"I'm afraid so," the woman answered.

I was afraid so, too. She looked even less fun than Susan. By the time we arrived at the house, I was starting to think that it would be likely for Susan to run across the lawn of Buckingham palace naked than for Mrs. McCready to crack a smile.

But the house. The _house._ It was beautiful and elegant and historic, but in a very inviting, not at all stiff way. It was the kind of place where you knew you could have an adventure, but that would be a safe place to explore. I felt my fingers itching for pencils already. I had to draw this place. I couldn't wait to get my sketch book out of my bag.

I was honestly impressed with Mrs. McCready's ability to suck the warmth out of everything. The second we walked into the house she began rattling off rules about where we could be (in our rooms), what we could touch (nothing?), and what to do when tours of people came to see the house (hide).

Peter leaned over to me. "and here I was worrying she'd try to play Mum to us the whole time we're here," he whispered.

"We've got Su for that," I whispered back. As if on cue, Susan shushed us.

OoOoO

That night, Peter turned on the wireless. I came to sit beside him, eager to hear any news of the war that had once seemed so far away.

"You ever wonder if our Dads are together?" I asked, not sure if I expected an answer.

"I like to think they are," Peter said. "I think they take care of each other."

I looked at him. In the dim lamp light, he looked much older. I thought he looked a lot like his dad when he wrinkled his forehead like that. His jawline had hardened over the past year as his shoulders got broader. But he still had the same laugh I remembered from the time I hid frogs in Susan's shoes and waited for her to try to put them on. The thought made me smile.

"Hey Peter, remember that time—" I began, but stopped when Susan abruptly turned off the radio. She gestured toward Lucy who was looking more upset than I had seen her all day.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy said.

Peter and Susan both immediately went into parent mode to make her feel better. I wanted to help, but there was nothing more for me to say. They both hugged her. I walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Lu. We'll have a good day tomorrow, I promise," I said.

She gave me a little half-grin. I was impressed she could muster even that.

"Emma, are you going to bed?" Susan asked. "You should, you know."

I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to ask her who exactly she thought she was and why she suddenly became my mother.

"Yes, I am," I said instead. The tension between us was pretty new. I mean, sure she'd always bossed me around (or tried to), but that was just Susan. But ever since Mary…well, ever since Susan lost her best friend, we'd fought a lot more. But I was trying hard not to cause problems. Everyone was stressed and tired. I said a quick good night and left the room.

"Emma," Peter called me.

I stopped in the hall. "Yeah?"

He stared at me for a second. "It's going to be all right." He was using the same tone he'd used on Lucy.

"Peter, you don't have to be my dad." It came out harsher than I'd meant it to. He looked hurt. "I'm sorry," I said quickly. "That wasn't fair. I know you're doing your best." I cursed myself for snapping at Peter instead of Susan. He didn't deserve that.

"It's okay. I'm sorry," he said. He shoved his hands in his pockets. " I just wanted to check on you."

I smiled. "I'm fine, Pete. Really. I mean I'm tired and sad and…a lot of things."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you sound fine."

I hugged him. "It's all going to be all right," I repeated back to him.

He hugged me back, and went to our separate rooms.

OoOoO

"Gastro vascular. Come on, Peter, gastro vascular," Susan said.

She had brought out a dictionary and was attempting to interest us in a game while it poured rain outside. I was praying that the laws of everything right and good would stop her.

"Is it Latin?" Peter nearly groaned.

"Yes." Susan flipped the page.

"Is it Latin for worse game ever invented?" Edmund scoffed.

I had to agree with the kid even if he had been a real pain lately. Susan slammed the book shut.

"Well what do you suggest?" Susan asked.

I raised my hand. "Ooh! Pick me! I have an idea!"

Peter and Lucy smiled, but Susan looked less than amused.

"Yes, Emma?" She said through clenched teeth.

I smiled sweetly at her. "We should play hide and seek. This house is huge!"

"But we're already having so much fun…" Peter said sarcastically.

"Yes! Please?" Lucy chimed in.

"One….Two…." Peter began counting with a thankful smile at me.

Everyone ran from the room. I looked around frantically for a hiding spot. I had not realized how breakable everything seemed before. I spotted a cabinet and tried to fit in before I remembered my recent growth spurt of about three inches. Under a bed seemed too obvious. Behind the curtain was taken.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Peter called.

Panic made me run to the closest room and shut the door. It was empty. I thought that maybe he just wouldn't notice me….the only bit of color in the room…But then I saw the only thing in the room—a wardrobe. It stood in the center of the back wall. It was so beautiful I completely forgot about our game for a moment. The designs carved into the sides were so delicate I knew whoever had made it had loved the wood, as strange as it sounded. I touched the the carved leaves, heart pounding with adrenaline. I swear I felt a small breeze against my face in that windowless room.

" _Emma,"_ A deep voice came from nowhere in my head.

I jumped and jerked my hand away. I was breathing hard and looking around. No one was there. I must have imagined it. I must have. Then I heard Peter coming. I knew I didn't have another choice, so I cracked open the wardrobe door and was met with a shock.

Lucy knocked me over.

"It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!" She cried.

I rubbed my head where it had hit the floor.

"I'm glad _you're_ okay." I grumbled.

Peter walked in. "Found you," he said. "I'm not sure you've quite got the idea." He looked so proud of himself.

"I'd just like to say, Lucy-" I began in my own defense.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan said as she entered the room with Edmund.

"I've been away for hours!" Lucy exclaimed. That shocked the room into silence.

"Batty," Edmund said. He tapped his forehead. "She's gone quite batty."

"What do you mean, Lu?" I asked her.

"Well, it was just after breakfast when I went into the wardrobe, and I've been away for hours and hours, and had tea, and all sorts of things happened."

We all stared at her. I wasn't sure if we were meant to laugh or not. This wasn't her usual sort of game. She told us her story about a land called Narnia and a faun. Feeling a bit curious, we checked behind the wardrobe.

"Sorry, Lu, the only wood back there is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said.

"It was a very good hoax, Lucy," Peter laughed. "You even had me convinced for a second."

"But it wasn't a hoax! It was real! Emma," She turned and appealed to me. "You believe me don't you?" The others stared at me.

I thought about how strange the wardrobe made me feel. I hesitated too long.

"I do," Edmund told her. "I mean, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

"Edmund! Why don't you just stay quiet!" Peter shouted.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" Edmund ran out. Lucy was still looking at me.

"Lucy," I began. I couldn't believe she was taking the joke this far. "I want to believe you, I really do, but it can't be real." I may have been talking to myself, too. "It's impossible."

Lucy ran from the room, crying.

"Well done, Emma. You've just made it worse." Susan shot at me as she went to follow Lucy. That left me in the room with Peter, who looked as if he had a sword in his chest.

"What actually just happened," I said.

He didn't have an answer either. I was glad to shut the door on the Wardrobe Room, though it felt wrong at the same time. I kept telling myself it was just the strain of being away from home, away from Mum that caused my strange reaction to the piece of furniture. Maybe it was simply the artistry that had gone into carving it. Whatever it was, walking away from it was a relief.

We had a few days of sun after that. We went swimming in the small pond on the grounds, though Susan and Edmund were no fun to splash and Lucy refused to play with us at all. I spent a lot of time drawing. I was still finishing my picture of the house when Peter walked up behind me.

"Wow, that's actually not bad," he said. "When did you get good at this?"

I snorted and replied without glancing up. "Around the time you got taller than me. Barely."

"I'm half a foot taller than you!" He said with feigned indignance.

"In your dreams, Pevensie, and I'm still growing, so I'll catch back up."

I could practically feel him rolling his eyes. He sat down next to me in the grass.

"What's that one?" he asked, pointing at my drawing on the next page.

I blushed a little. "Nothing. Just…I had a weird dream the other night so I was drawing it."

Actually, I'd had the dream three nights in a row, ever since we found the wardrobe and Lucy began her intensity about some other world. In my dream, everything burned. Not with physical flames, but everything felt so cold it burned my skin and yet so hot I felt myself sweating. I could always see a castle in the distance, obscured by trees. I had tried to draw it when I woke up, but the image faded too quickly. What I had was nothing close to the picture in my dream.

That night, I had the dream again, only the castle came a little more into focus. I could see the ocean behind it, but the burning only got worse the more I could see. I was just waking up, confused and anxious, when Lucy came crashing into the room.

"Emma! It's real! Narnia's real!" She shrieked.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me from bed.

"Come on! I'll tell you all!" Lucy said.

She practically flew to the next room, the one Peter and Edmund shared. "Wake up!" She shouted again. I noticed Edmund wasn't in there, just Peter, then Edmund entered behind us, along with Susan.

"What's going on?" Peter asked as he woke up.

"It's real! Narnia's real!" Lucy laughed.

"Lucy, you've been dreaming." Susan told her.

"No I haven't! This time, Edmund went too!" Lucy said.

All of us stared at Edmund.

"Uh, sorry," Edmund said after a moment. "I was just playing along, you know? I'm sorry, Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her."

Lucy looked stunned, or rather, betrayed, really. She ran out crying.

"Kids these days." Edmund said smugly.

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew Edmund was a beast to Lucy for no reason.

"You're turning into a real bully, you know?" I said.

Peter _accidentally_ shoved him onto the bed as we all ran after Lucy. She was running down the hall and not paying attention to where she was going. The three of us could only watch in horror as she ran straight into the Professor.

"Oh dear," he said not unkindly.

"Professor!" Mrs. Macready said as she walked upon the scene. "I apologize if the children—"

"No, no, no harm done," said the Professor. "Though a think a bit of hot chocolate might be in order for this one."

Mrs. Macready nodded. "Come along, dear."

She and Lucy walked away. Susan, Peter and I tried to slip away unnoticed.

"Wait, you three, I think we need to talk." The Professor said. We followed him to his office.

"So tell me," The Professor said as we all sat down. "What is the problem?"

"Well, sir, it's our sister." Peter said.

"The weeping girl?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, she was upset." Susan told him.

"Hence the weeping." The Professor mused.

I smiled a little. I liked his sense of humor.

"So, what made her so upset?" he asked.

"She thinks she's found a magical world." Peter sighed.

The Professor smiled.

"In the upstairs wardrobe," I added.

The Professor's smile vanished, and he suddenly looked very interested.

"What _exactly_ did she say?" he asked.

So Peter and Susan told him the whole story. I was content to sit and listen for once. The Professor sat back and was silent for quite a long time.

"How do you know that your sister's story isn't true?" He asked.

"It-it can't be." Susan stammered.

"But Edmund said they were only pretending." I said.

"That is a point," said the Professor, "which certainly deserves consideration, very careful consideration. For instance, if you will excuse me for asking such a question, does your experience lead you to regard your brother or your sister as the more reliable? I mean, which is the more truthful?"

"That's just the funny thing about it," said Peter. "Up till now, I'd have said Lucy every time."

"And what do you think, my dear?" the Professor looked to Susan.

"Well, in general, I'd say the same."

The Professor turned to me. "And you?"

"Oh," Susan spoke before I could. "She's not our sister."

Ouch.

"Hmm," the Professor leaned back in his chair. "Well, a charge of lying against someone who has always been truthful is a very serious thing indeed."

"But it just doesn't make sense! I mean, logically-" Susan began.

"Logic! What do they teach at these schools? If Lucy is not mad—and, I assure you, she isn't—then there is only one other explanation." The Professor declared.

"She's telling the truth." I said quietly, still not believing it myself.

The Professor nodded at me. "Quite right."

But it couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

OoOoO

"Just bowl it!" Edmund told Peter. We were playing Cricket outside, and the weather was beautiful. Peter did his wind up and threw the ball to Edmund, who sent it flying—through a window.

"Well done, Ed." Peter said as we surveyed the damage inside.

"You bowled it!" he exclaimed.

"Listen, we can set up the armor again in front of the window, and you won't be able to tell." I suggested.

Susan scoffed. "I'm impressed, Emma, you already figured out how to cover up the problem."

See, it's things like this that seem unnecessary to me.

"The Macready's coming!" Lucy said suddenly. And sure enough, we could hear her footsteps coming. We immediately ran off, but every staircase we ran to, we heard her there too.

"Oh, hang it all," Peter said as we ran to the last place available. "There's nowhere else!" And we all ran into the Spare Room. The Wardrobe Room. The handle of the door began to turn.

"You've got to be joking." I heard Susan say as we all crammed into the wardrobe. My heart was racing, my hands tingling.

"Why is it so…cold in here?" I asked. And wet, too. How strange.


	3. Four Heirs and a Spare

**A/N: All right, now to the real story. Hello to my new followers! It's good to know my writing isn't just going out alone into the void. I promised fun anecdotes about my bunny, so here you go: we discovered this week that Niffler is, in fact, a boy. Not a girl as we had been told. He had a play date with our neighbor's bunny and…well…he made a move on her. We'll leave it at that. So on that note, happy reading.**

 **Chapter 3**

Something was crushing me, pushing me back toward something very cold.

"All right, whoever is sitting on me can get off!" I yelled.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled.

But when he tried to get off, we both went tumbling backwards—into snow.

"Impossible," Susan whispered.

"I don't believe it." Peter said from the ground beside me.

I slowly stood up. We were standing in the middle of a forest. A lit lamppost stood right in front of us, looking just as natural as if it had been planted there since the beginning of time. There were no houses or cars in sight, much less a street or a sidewalk for the lamppost to be next to. It was just as wild as the trees around it. Something wet and cold fell on my cheek.

"Sn-snow." I said.

I brushed the snowflake away, then turned around slowly, as though that would soften the shock of having literally stumbled into a snowy wood through a wardrobe. I looked back from where we came—I could still see the wardrobe filled with fur coats and other normal things, things from our world. Because we weren't in our world anymore. We were in Lucy's world. The thought occurred to me much later than it should have, but I suddenly felt completely sure. This was the world she had tried to tell us about. What had she called it…

"Narnia," I whispered to myself.

The word fell off my tongue in a clean, satisfying way. I said it again, softer. Narnia.

"Don't worry," Lucy said, a cheeky grin on her face. "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"Oh Lucy," I said. I had no idea what else to say. There was too much.

"I suppose saying we're sorry wouldn't quite cover this," Peter said, echoing my thought.

"No," She threw a snowball at him. "But that might!"

That broke me out of my existential daze. We had just entered a strange world we knew nothing about. But there was snow and that could only mean one thing to us. I balled up snow in my hand while Peter tossed a snowball toward Lucy.

"Pete!" I shouted, making him turn just in time to nail him in the face.

"Did you put a rock in that?" Peter laughed as he wiped snow out of his eyes.

"Arm yourselves!" I shouted in response.

Immediately, snowballs flew everywhere, even Susan had jumped in and her aim was surprisingly good. I knew Peter would want revenge, so I kept a close eye on him even as I hit Susan in the leg. She actually laughed. I saw Peter aim a snowball at my head, but I ducked just in time.

"Ah-ha!" I taunted. "Can't mess with—" Before I could properly finish my taunt, Lucy whacked me in the back with one particularly large snowball. It sent me sprawling back to the ground at Peter's feet.

"You were saying?" he asked and dropped a snowball he hadn't thrown on my face.

I sputtered and blindly grabbed for more snow. I balled it up as I stood and threw it without looking. Apparently, I hit Edmund. Oops.

"Ow!" Edmund shouted. "Stop that!"

"Baby," I coughed out. Only Susan heard and she glared at me until I stopped grinning. Then something occurred to me. If Lucy's world was real, then Edmund—

"You little liar!" Peter's voice immediately changed to his "father" tone.

"You didn't believe her either! None of us did!" Edmund fired back.

"But we didn't lie about it and torture her over it!" I shouted.

"Say you're sorry!" Peter commanded.

Edmund said nothing. Peter took a threatening step toward him.

"Apologize!" he said.

"Okay! Sorry!" Edmund said.

"It's all right," Lucy said. "Some children just don't know when to stop pretending."

My eyebrows went up. I was pretty sure that was the sassiest thing I had ever heard Lucy say. I saw Edmund make a nasty face at her, but I winked when she looked my way. Call it corruption, but I liked to encourage her to be a smart mouth, especially to her siblings.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan said.

"Or maybe we should take a look around." I mocked her tone. _And maybe you shouldn't try to spoil everything._

She turned to face me.

"Or maybe we should all listen to Emma, O Wise One. Tell me, what's your great plan? Go out there and get lost in the cold without anything to eat or wear?" she said.

I was surprised. Confrontation like this wasn't usually Susan's style. She usually stuck to snide remarks and scolding.

"Or, we could listen to Susan!" I said, half-joking. "We could go back through the wardrobe and play some more dictionary games!"

"We have no idea where we are," Susan said. "It's freezing cold, and if we don't go back now, we don't know if we'll ever get back through."

She had a point. I hated that.

"Okay," I said. "But it just feels like we shouldn't give up so quickly. Won't you be kicking yourself in ten years if you found another world and just left without looking around, then you couldn't get back? Something interesting is finally happening!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a kid about this."

"Oh, why don't you run along and go on pretending to be twenty-five?" I said, my voice rising in volume. "I'm sure it's much more fun than hanging around kids like us."

I knew I was overreacting to a row that really shouldn't have been a big deal, but I was so tired of Susan pricking at me, I was ready for any excuse to yell at her. I turned and grabbed a coat from the wardrobe.

"That isn't yours!" Susan told me.

Peter seemed to understand my idea and grabbed a cat for himself, smirking at Susan.

"No," he said. "but if we think of this _logically_ , we won't be taking it from the wardrobe. Now, I suggest we go see Lucy's faun."

Lucy immediately lit up. Peter handed her and Susan coats, though Susan hesitated and only grabbed it after Peter murmured something I couldn't hear. Edmund recoiled from the coat Peter offered him.

"That's a girl's coat!" Edmund protested.

"I know," Peter replied.

I grinned. As grown up as he acted sometimes, I sometimes forgot about that side of him. I liked seeing it. I slipped my coat on and pulled my small sketchbook from my skirt pocket and put it in my coat. What a strange thing to take to another world with you.

We began following Lucy to the faun's house, Mr. Tumnus as she called him.

"A faun?" I whispered to Peter. "Like from Roman mythology?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Wouldn't it just make sense in a place like this?"

I had to admit he was right. I glanced up and caught sight of Edmund in the women's coat. I barely bit back a laugh.

"Edmund's coat?" Peter asked, clearly looking at the same thing.

Laughter sparkled in his eyes. I nodded and put my hand over my mouth.

"It looks simply splendid," I said around the laughter that spilled out.

"We're almost there!" Lucy called.

I couldn't help but smile at the kid—she was practically glowing. She looked so happy to be back in this place and on the way to see her friend. She could've really held a grudge against the rest of us, but it seemed all was forgotten. Sometimes I thought I could learn a thing or two about forgiveness from her. We turned a corner to see a little house built into a cave, but the door had been broken down and the windows smashed.

Lucy cried out in alarm and ran forward.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled.

We all ran after her. Inside, it was dark and damp. There was enough snow on the ground to tell that no one had been there for a while. Claw marks were all over the place; every picture and piece of fabric was torn to shreds.

"Who would do this?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

Peter ripped a piece of paper off the wall.

"The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus," he read. "is under arrest and awaiting his trial on charge of high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, for comforting her majesties enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed, Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

There was a beat of silence. All the laughter and jokes from moments before had vanished. Everything had turned. This world had seemed so inviting and familiar, and something in me still felt that, but it was like it was sick. Something was very, very wrong with it.

"We really should go back." Susan said with real worry in her voice.

I hated having to agree with her.

"But we have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy looked like she might cry.

Peter bent down to her eye level. "Lu, it's out of our hands now."

"Let's go home." Susan said again.

"I don't think we can help him," I said to Lucy.

"What would we do?" Edmund said. "I mean, he's a criminal!"

I thought that was a little unnecessary.

"No! You don't understand!" Lucy was getting even closer to tears. "I'm the human! She must've found out he helped me! We can't just leave him!"

Ethics. We'd had a few lessons last term in English class about philosophy and ethics. I had enjoyed discussing the hypothetical situations and figuring out the most moral solution, but now?

"Pssst!"

All of us looked up to see who had spoken.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked.

Sure enough, there was a bird flitting outside the window. But surely the bird hadn't said anything. SURELY it hadn't been communicating with us. I mean, this may be a strange world, but talking animals?

We all walked outside. The bird flew away. We were being watched. I could feel it. I grabbed Peter's arm.

"There." My voice was barely above a whisper. "There's something in there."

I pointed toward a thicket. All of us had somehow ended up behind Peter. Suddenly, it jumped out at us. Lucy and I screamed. Well, Susan did, too, but later she swore she didn't.

It was a beaver.

"Very brave, Emma. Be careful, it's probably just hiding its fangs." Susan said.

I rolled my eyes. I had seen how tightly she'd grabbed onto Peter. She wasn't fooling anyone.

Peter stuck his hand out to the beaver.

"Here boy, here boy," he clucked his tongue. The beaver looked at his hand carefully.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want!" the beaver said. _Said._

"Lucy Pevensie?" It looked to the youngest of our group.

"Yes?" The little girl asked.

She seemed to be taking the talking animal in stride, unlike me. The beaver held out a small scrap of cloth.

"That's the hanky I gave Mr. Tum-" Lucy began.

"Tumnus. Further in, come on." The beaver told us, trying to lead us into the thicker trees.

Peter and I made to go after it.

"Hold on, we can't follow him!" Susan protested.

"He says he knows the Faun." Peter said.

"He's a beaver!" Susan hissed at him. "He shouldn't be _saying_ anything!"

"Come along, humans!" the beaver called.

"Listen," I said to Peter. "Susan is…I think she has a point. I mean, we don't know him or this faun, not really."

Lucy was looking up at Peter, silently begging him to disagree with me.

"Lu, I'm sorry," I said. "But this could get really dangerous."

"Is there a problem?" the beaver asked.

"No," Peter said firmly. "We're coming."

"Peter," Susan and I said at the same time.

He grabbed Lucy's hand and started after the beaver. Edmund fell in behind him. Susan and I looked at each other in a rare moment of shared discomfort and followed. We didn't like it, but we at least had to stick together.

As we walked, very quickly I might add, my irritation with Peter eased off. I knew we were following the beaver to sate our curiosity as well as to hopefully help Lucy's faun, and I shouldn't be cross with him about it. I wasn't upset that we had gone, but he always listened to me. It was the dismissal of my concerns that I didn't like. Susan saw Lucy having some trouble walking through the deeper snow and walked to the front of the group to stand next to her. It was a small gesture, but I reminded myself not to be so hard on Su either. She was doing her best to keep us safe, even if she could be a real pain about it. Peter lagged back and walked next to me for a while before saying anything.

"Em," he started. "About back there…" he trailed off.

I waited. I'm not generally one to make apologies easier for the other person. I liked to make him work for it a little. But he didn't continue. Typical boy. We walked in silence for the next few minutes until we came upon a large dam with smoke coming from the chimney.

"Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on." Mr. Beaver said cheerily.

The second I saw it, I knew Peter had made the right choice in having us come. Any doubts I had about Mr. Beaver disappeared in the face of the inviting home. I reached for Peter's hand and gave it a squeeze before dropping it. He looked up, and I gave him a small smile to let him know all was well with us. He looked horribly relieved.

"Beaver?" A female voice called from the inside. "Is that you? If I find out you've been off with Badger again, I'll-" Another beaver came out of the dam and stopped when she saw us. "Oh. Those aren't badgers." She looked to her husband. "Beaver, you couldn't have given me ten minutes to straighten my fur?"

"I'd have given you a week, if I'd thought it would help." Mr. Beaver laughed.

"Well, welcome to our home, your majesties." Mrs. Beaver gave a small bow.

"Your majesties?" I smiled. "I could get used to that." The Beavers looked at me.

Mrs. Beaver seemed to notice me for the first time. I may have been imagining it, but a shadow seemed to cross her face for a moment and she stepped back a little. Both of them regarded me closely before leading us inside. It all happened so quickly, I thought I had imagined the strange reaction to me, but one look at Peter confirmed that something strange had just happened.

We all crowded into the dam and sat down to supper. The dam was warm with a crackling fire in the corner. It looked like any other simple home back in England. The table was beautifully laid with a handmade tablecloth, and Mrs. Beaver was setting out well-used ceramic plates. Delicious smells greeted us as the Beavers cooked fish and chips.

"So tell us," Peter said after we had all finished eating. "Where is Mr. Tumnus?"

"That's bad business, that." Mr. Beaver said thoughtfully. "He was taken to _her_ house."

"Excuse me," I was getting bothered with all this beating around the bush. "Do you mean the White Witch?"

Mr. Beaver nodded.

"What can we do?" Lucy asked.

"There's nothing to be done." Mrs. Beaver said. "If he's gone in there, he'll not be coming out."

"But!" Mr. Beaver said as he saw our faces fall. "There is hope! _Aslan_ is on the move."

As soon as he said it, my breath caught in my throat. I didn't know who he was talking about, but something in that name reminded me of the feeling I had whenever I listened to the wireless for war news, a strange mixture of intimidation and fear. I wanted to know more, but I had a suspicion that I should be afraid of the implications.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, breaking the trance all of us had gone into.

Mr. Beaver burst into laughter. "Oh, you cheeky fellow!"

Mrs. Beaver nudged him. "Dear, they don't seem to know."

He looked at the rest of us, our confusion clear on our faces.

"What?" Mr. Beaver looked shocked. "You've never heard of Aslan? The Great Lion!"

I thought to myself that it wasn't exactly fair for him to expect us to anything about this place. _Maybe I should ask him about Churchill and see how far we get._

"We're not exactly from around here," Susan said.

"He's the Son of the Emperor Over the Sea!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "The real King of Narnia! And everyone knows the Witch is going to get pretty nervous with him around. Not to mention you four showing up." Mr. Beaver explained.

"Um, five?" Peter glanced at me.

"Right. Well, four that she cares about, anyway." Mr. Beaver shrugged.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Mr. Beaver was continuing. "There's a prophecy:

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

Sit in Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done."

Susan had to pipe up. "You know, that doesn't really rhyme."

"You're missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said. "I'm trying to tell you that you're here to fulfill the prophecy!"

"Wait!" Peter stopped him. "What if that isn't us?"

"Well, it better be, because Aslan's got your army waiting at the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver insisted.

Susan looked to her brother. "Mum sent us away so we _wouldn't_ get caught up in a war!"

I grabbed onto Peter's arm next to me, but kept my mouth shut.

"But you can't leave!" Mr. Beaver objected.

"I'm sorry." Peter told them. "But we're not heroes! Let's go."

 _Yes. Thank God. Get us out of here, please, before they have us charging into battle._

"Edmund?" Peter said. We all turned around to find that Edmund was very much gone. "I'm going to kill him!"

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said ominously. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

That's when everything came together in our heads.

"Edmund!" I yelled as I sprinted from the dam. I was vaguely aware that everyone followed me, but I was mainly focusing on keeping my balance and running as fast as I could. "Edmund!" I screamed. I had known something was wrong. I knew the kid knew more than he was letting on. Why hadn't I been paying attention?

Mr. Beaver took the lead, which was good considering I didn't really know where I was going. Suddenly, we saw a huge castle in front of us. It seemed to be carved from ice and stone and seemed jagged and cruel against the backdrop of more snow. I recognized it immediately, my mouth dropping open.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted from beside me.

I can barely make out his form as he walked through the gates.

"Shh!" said Mr. Beaver. "They'll hear you!"

"This never would've happened if we'd gone home!" Susan shouted at Peter.

"And you!" Susan yelled at me. I was still staring into the door where Edmund had disappeared. "You just had to insist we come!"

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted at us all. "This isn't going to help Edmund!"

I was barely listening. I kept looking at the castle, wishing Edmund to come out and declare it all a bad joke. My hands were shaking. I couldn't believe he had gone inside. And this castle…this place…

"Emma," Peter's hand touched my shoulder. I realized the others had already started walking away. "Come on, let's get back to the dam and we'll figure something out."

I slipped my hand into my coat pocket and brought out my sketch book. He saw it and looked back at the castle.

"Oh," he said. "It's the same, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"What does any of this mean?" I said. "You heard Mr. Beaver, I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm not in the stupid prophecy. And Edmund just walked into the arms of the witch who's trying to kill us all. What on earth could any of this really mean?"

Everything I said was laced heavily with anger. I was glad Peter was the only one close enough to hear me. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Em. I really don't."

I shoved my sketch book back into my pocket and finally turned away from the terrifying castle.

"Well, it looks like it's our job to figure it out now," I said. "And fast."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for next chapter when things really go into high gear with Emma's story, and we start deviating from just replaying events. Please review and let me know what liked/hated/etc.**


	4. It Gets Warmer Out

**A/N: Hello to my new followers and welcome! I am thrilled with the views this story is getting, so please keep coming back. As I write this, it is -19 outside in NY, so it's pretty easy to get into the mindset of frozen Narnia. I apologize for taking so long to update, but I've had a lot of visitors up here lately from the South (which has been amazing), and I finally got a job! I start tomorrow so the past week has been consumed with getting my life together before I start. Plus I got sick for a while, too.**

 **Anecdote about my bunny: I had let him out of his cage for some play time, then felt super sick, ran to the bathroom, and started throwing up. He followed me and cuddled up on my foot while I hurled my guts out, which is the sweetest thing ever. Here we go, fam.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Chronicles of Narnia.**_

Chapter 3

Winter air had never agreed with me much back home, but here it was like the cold had an extra edge to it. I swear I could feel the needles of cold in my chest as we ran full out back to the Beavers' dam. My head got fuzzier the heavier my breath got. This wasn't winter like we knew in England or even like the frigid temperatures I had felt when my family went on holiday to the Alps when I was younger. This was Winter. This was her poison swirling around us—the same poison that had slipped into Edmund's mind when he had met her. Alone. God, I wanted to be angry with him, but if this woman, this _creature_ , was powerful enough to keep an entire country in the grips of her magic for century, what chance did a kid like Ed have?

I was getting too angry to pay close attention to where I was going. I tripped on an icy root hiding underneath the fresh snow. The cold immediately numbed my hands that flew out trying to catch me. I balled them up in snow, furious at too many things. I barely registered the snow immediately melting below my hands, leaving distinct prints on the ground where you could almost see grass. I scrambled to my feet. I saw Susan glance back at the noise, but when she saw me get back up, she kept running. As I ran to catch up with them, I glanced back to see if the castle had disappeared behind us. It had.

The relief I felt upon entering the Beavers' dam was short-lived. Everyone set about frantically packing. We all knew the Witch would be coming after us, but none of knew how much time we had, except that it was absolutely less than we needed.

Mrs. Beaver threw a mountain of blankets at me which I then crammed into a bag Peter had strapped on his back. He turned as I did and shoved something else into the bag on my back. I felt a small moment of pride at how quickly we were reacting and coping with the danger we were in, despite the panic.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter shot back.

Well, I was mostly proud of how we were reacting anyway.

"We've gotta go!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"You'll get cranky if you're hungry!" Mrs. Beaver said as she grabbed a few nondescript cans of food and put them in Susan's pack.

"I'm cranky now!" he yelled back.

I was helping Lucy buckle her bag when we all heard it.

Someone was outside. More than one someone. Was that snuffling? We froze for an instant before Mr. Beaver opened the pantry door to reveal a tunnel. I was too terrified to point out that this was the second time that day we were running through a closet as we all took off after him.

The inside of the tunnel was probably ten degrees warmer than it was above ground, plus it was out of the wind and snow. I kept reminding myself of this to distract myself from how much I disliked being in the confined space, especially with who-knows-what after us.

"Sorry!" Peter hissed to me as he stepped on the back of my coat again.

I didn't really care about that, but I was keeping a close eye on the torch in his right hand. The ceiling was so low we (I mean me, Peter, and Susan) had to crouch to get through. As a result of this, the flames kept licking dangerously near to my hair.

Lucy tripped over a root in front of us. I snatched the torch from Peter as he stooped to help her. There was a howl much too close to us.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered, eyes wide.

Wolves. That's what the Witch had sent after us. Then we were running again. Peter was practically dragging Lucy along, so I kept hold of the torch. It made me feel stronger to hold it, maybe a little braver.

Mr. Beaver must have taken a wrong turn as we eventually hit a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver said.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" he sniped back as he began to dig.

He created a way out, and we all broke through the earth back into the brutal cold again. As I climbed out, Mr. Beaver grabbed the torch and put it out in the snow before throwing it as far as he could. Peter took my hand as I slipped trying to stand. Mr. Beaver pushed a barrel in front of the tunnel. We heard Lucy exclaim and turned around to see about six or seven perfect statues of animals she had tripped over.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Mrs. Beaver said to her husband gently.

"He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver said with his voice cracking.

They were both looking at a badger statue in front of all the other animals. Peter still had a grip on my hand, and I felt him shake a little. I gripped it tighter. It hit me. These animals had been alive. This was the work of the Witch. This was what Mr. Beaver had talked about with her magic turning people to stone.

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what happens to those who cross the White Witch." Said a slow voice. A fox appeared out of nowhere and began walking toward us.

Peter drew Susan, who was holding hands with Lucy, behind him, but I dropped his hand and stepped ever so slightly in front of him.

"Get away, traitor!" Mr. Beaver growled. "Or I'll chew you to splinters!"

"Relax," The fox said. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah?" Mr. Beaver said. "Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

I heard a wolf howl—they were gaining on us.

"We can argue breeding later. Right now, you've got to hide." The fox said, clearly thinking we had no other choice but to listen to him. Another nearby bark reminded me that we really didn't.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter said, making the decision for all of us.

With another sly grin, the fox jerked his head toward the tree we were standing next to.

The Beavers scurried up first, making the steep climb easily. Mr. Beaver pulled Lucy up while Peter held her from underneath. Susan followed with a lift from Peter. She then got a firm grip on Lucy who, despite looking very pale, was not crying or making any noise.

"Come on," Peter bent next to me, forming his hands in a stirrup. "You next." As soon as I stepped into his hands I knew I was in trouble. The snow from my boot made me slip and before I knew I was back on the ground. This time flat on my back.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver hissed from above us.

A snuffling from a wolf was now so close I knew we had seconds.

"GO!" I commanded Peter. "Pull me up behind you."

I must've looked far more certain than I was because he didn't argue. Peter jumped to the lowest branch, about three feet above my head, and offered his hand.

. I grabbed Peter's hand and pulled myself up with everything I had in me. I'm pretty sure "in the nick of time" doesn't do the situation justice. I heard the crack of the barrel being thrown aside just as I left the ground. I was standing with my back against the trunk and only one foot on the branch.

For a moment, I wasn't sure how I hadn't fallen, then I realized that I was wrapped in Peter's arms. His left arm was around my waist, his right holding onto the tree and my coat. I tried to glance down to see what was happening but shut my eyes when I saw that nearly a dozen wolves had surrounded our fox. I dug my fingers deeper into Peter's coat, praying they wouldn't look up. I could hear our fox talking to them, but Peter's coat muffled the words. My feet started slipping on the icy tree.

"Don't let go." I whispered to Peter. His arms tightened around me, and he said something I couldn't hear.

"North." I heard our fox say. "They ran North." Finally, I heard a yelp then the wolves left in a loud noise of barking and baying.

"It's safe," Peter whispered.

"No, it isn't," I said mostly to myself. This place was anything but safe.

He slowly unwound his arms from around me, and I immediately felt the loss of warmth. We all climbed down from the tree, and I could see that one of the wolves had bitten our fox.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

I felt a twinge of guilt over being suspicious about him. He looked up with a soft smile.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I'm—" he stopped.

The fox truly looked at us for the first time. His eyes widened for a fraction of a moment.

"Five of you?" he whispered.  
"Yes?" I said. I looked back at the others, but they were as confused as I.

"Our other brother…" Susan hesitated.

The fox nodded solemnly. "I know. He is yet alive, but that is all I know."

He turned to me. "But you? You are not their sister?"

I shook my head. He shared a look with Mr. Beaver.

"What is it?" I asked. I had a growing feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was something I needed to know.

Mrs. Beaver stepped forward to the fox. "Oh, do all of you stop fussing like this!" she said. "Let's see what we can do about this bite." She set about tending to his wound while Mr. Beaver built a quick fire.

I tried to convince myself that he wasn't staring at me as I sat down between Susan and Peter at the fire.

"Stop squirming!" she scolded the fox. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"Worse day of the year." Mr. Beaver commented, making Lucy laugh.

"Thank you for your kindness." Said the fox. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked, clearly concerned.

"It is been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan, himself, has asked me to gather more troops."

As soon as the fox said that name, I got that same feeling I had before. My pulse sped up. His name sounded like an answer to every question that had been battering my mind since we got here. I felt the same anxiety crop up but pushed it aside. I was become more and more certain that I needed to know everything about this Aslan and everything he could tell me about myself.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver suddenly looked very excited.

"What's he like?" Asked Mrs. Beaver, equally enthused.

"Like everything we've ever heard." The fox said respectfully. "You'll be glad to have him by your said in the battle against the Witch." He looked to Peter when he said that. Peter nervously avoided eye contact, and my stomach tightened.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan pointed out.

"We just want to go home." I said.

"But surely," The fox said, looking back to Peter again. "King Peter! The prophecy!"

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver looked to Peter.

"We just want our brother back, that's all." Peter said.

There was apology in his voice, which I expected. What I didn't expect was the regret on his face.

"Well, it has been the very greatest honor." The fox said, bowing to all of us and trotting off.

We all stayed by the fire long enough to warm up and redistribute everything in our packs better, then we put out the fire and set out to walk as far as we could under the cover of darkness. It wasn't long before Lucy started falling asleep on her feet. Peter scooped her up in his arms, so I slid his pack off and carried it. Soon, the snow had started falling so hard and we were all so exhausted there was no point in trying to keep going. Mr. Beaver showed us a small cave, and we all huddled into it wordlessly, too tired and sad to speak.

I watched Peter and Susan tuck Lucy securely between them under the most blankets and swallowed hard. Susan gently brushed the hair out of Lucy's face and kissed her forehead. I looked away, setting my pack down and spreading my blanket on the cave floor. I started to lay down before Peter hissed my name.

"Em, come over next to us. It's warmer," he whispered.

I knew he was right. I grabbed my blanket, then hesitated. The Beavers were next to Susan, leaving only one space open for me. Peter gestured to the spot next to him. I took a step, then stopped, feeling silly for stopping, but not able to keep walking towards him. I knew now really wasn't the time for silly modesties or thinking about what people back home might say about the two of us sleeping next to each other. We used to do it all the time as children, after all. And this was out of necessity. But I got a sinking feeling in my stomach like I used to get as a child when I knew I was doing something I would get in trouble for. I thought back to the morning we discovered Mary had left.

I had heard Mum in the kitchen crying, talking to Mrs. Pevensie. She didn't know I could hear her as she sobbed over her unwed daughter now ruined by running off with a boy. She didn't know I heard her say "Something like this could ruin Emma's reputation, too." The word reputation had echoed in my ears ever since.

Peter's eyebrows rose, clearly perplexed by my inaction. I shivered a little and knew I really had no choice. My hands shook as I laid down with my back to him. I let out a breath and tried to relax, tried to ignore the boy, the man, falling asleep behind me. I forced my mind elsewhere, to think over anything else.

I had to wonder why I was here. The Beavers and the fox had made no secret of the fact that they had expected four people from our world, siblings, to fulfill the prophecy. I didn't know what to make of their strange, almost suspicious reactions to me, but there had to be a reason behind all of this. People don't just slip into other worlds, so I figured, if they did, it was for a purpose. But somehow, I was the mistake. The Pevensies were meant to be here. I knew that even without the prophecy the Beavers had told us about. We had been here less than a day and already I saw them growing stronger, almost older in front of me. It sounded ridiculous, but I could believe Peter was here to be a King. I could believe that Susan was here to help heal this place. Brave, fearless Lucy who found Narnia first? She had always had the heart of a Queen. And Edmund, as tiresome and disagreeable as he could be, had always been a leader. He could do great things here. If we got to him in time.

But me? I had never felt so torn. Something about this place called to me as though it could promise the answers to questions I didn't even know to ask yet. I could feel Narnia awakening something inside of me, but maybe it was better left in slumber. Here, in the dark of the cave I could admit to myself that I was terrified, not just for me, but for the Pevensies. They wanted Peter to lead an army? He wasn't even old enough to enlist back home. The idea of him charging into battle was enough to turn my stomach.

And I wanted to go home. Not just to the Professor's, but _home_. I wanted to walk up the little cobblestone path and open our big door that creaked when you pushed it too fast. Dad had always said he would fix it, but I never minded it. I wanted to walk in and smell cinnamon and sugar, hear Mum and Mary in the kitchen laughing as they made a pie for after dinner. I wanted to see Dad's boots by the door, hear his newspaper rustling in the living room and the occasional "would you listen to this!" when he found something worth hearing.

I puled myself back out of my thoughts when I felt tears collecting behind my closed eyelids. I couldn't fall apart. Not yet anyway. I felt Peter stir behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder. His even breathing told me he was asleep, so I didn't move away. Instead, I sank deeper into the blankets and began to drift off, knowing I didn't have any answer yet, but at least feeling warmer than I had all day.

OoOoOoO

I had never walked across a frozen lake before, but after an early start the next morning, that's exactly what we started doing. I expected it to be slick and dangerous, but the layer of snow was so thick on top of the ice that I could almost forget it was a body of water. Almost. I kept imagining the sounds of cracking around us and jumping a bit, despite Mr. Beaver reassuring us that the lake had been frozen solid for a century.

"Did you sleep all right?" Susan asked Lucy.

She nodded. "Yes! Although it would've been easier without all the snoring!"

Peter and I both yelled "I don't snore!" at the same time. For the first time since Edmund had disappeared, we all started laughing. Even Susan let out a snicker or two.

"Come on, humans! While we're still young!" Mr. Beaver called to us.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time," Peter stooped to give Lucy a piggy back ride. "I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Lucy continued laughing on her brother's back.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy said.

"That sounded like you," I said to Susan playfully.

She looked ready to defend herself, then saw my smile. She rolled her eyes a bit.

"Well, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't corrupt her a little?" she said.

Mary had always said that when we got in trouble for something she had dragged me into. It should've brought back fond memories, but instead I felt a lump in my throat and looked away. I didn't say anything. I needed to stop taking out all of this on Susan. We both needed to stop.

Susan seemed to realize what she had said. "Em, I didn't,—"

Then we all heard it. The sound of bells on a sleigh filled our ears.

"Behind you! It's her!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Come on!" Susan shouted. She had taken the lead and was looking back to make sure Peter still had Lucy. We were all running full out towards the cover of the woods. We were far too exposed out here on the lake.

We ran a few steps into the forest before Mr. Beaver yelled, "In here!" and we all piled into a hollow. Susan sat down first, and I crammed in next to her. Peter basically tossed Lucy onto my lap then jumped on top of us, followed by the Beavers. We all sat there, trying to quiet our breathing. The bells suddenly stopped and a shadow appeared.

"Maybe she's gone?" Lucy suggested after the shadow disappeared.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter started to get up, but Mr. Beaver pulled him back.

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!" Mr. Beaver got to his feet.

I morbidly wondered what he would have said if I had volunteered first.

"But neither are you, Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver protested.

"Thanks, love." With that, Mr. Beaver went to scout.

I found Lucy's hand and held onto it. I looked to Peter and found that he was watching me closely. I knew what he was thinking—if something happened to Mr. Beaver, what would we do? We didn't know where this Aslan was, and logic reminded me that we didn't know for sure that Aslan could help us. Neither of said anything. We had to be quiet and there was no point in scaring Lucy. But we both knew the dark possibilities of what could happen here.

We all jumped when a figure suddenly appeared above us.

"Come out! Come out!" Mr. Beaver yelled cheerily. "I hope you've all been good this year, 'cause there's someone here to see ya!"

We climbed out and Lucy let out a shriek of delight.

"Father Christmas!" she said.

There he was; an old man with a long, white beard dressed in red robes. I broke into a huge smile, how could I not? Relief flooded all over me. He exuded joy.

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" Lucy called happily.

"Oh, it certainly is, Lucy." Father Christmas said, smiling. "Since you have arrived."

"Look," Susan's voice piped up. "I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this—"

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter cut her off.

"Don't ruin this for Lucy." I whispered to her.

"Yes," Father Christmas was saying to Peter. "But in my defense, I've been driving one of these for longer than the Witch."

"I thought Narnia didn't have Christmas." I asked him.

"No, but the hope you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I daresay you could do with these." He turned to his sleigh and pulled out a bulging sack.

"Presents!" Lucy cried.

Father Christmas pulled out a vial the size of my palm and held it out to Lucy.

"The juice of the Fire flower," he said. "One drop will cure any injury."

Lucy took it.

"And though I hope you never have to use it," He took out a small dagger and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Sir, but I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said.

I wanted to grab the dagger and snatch it from her. Peter, Susan, and I had gone to extreme lengths to try to keep her as detached from the war as possible, now Father Christmas himself was handing her a dagger. A strange man in the woods handing out weapons to children? Great.

"I'm sure you could." Father Christmas replied. "But battles are ugly affairs."

Lucy nodded and stepped back. I hoped that meant it was really only for ceremony. Father Christmas pulled a quiver full of arrows from his pack.

"Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." he told her.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Susan protested.

Father Christmas just chuckled. "For protection only, I assure you." He held out a long white horn. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come."

"A magical way to be obnoxious," I laughed.

"Emma," Father Christmas summoned me forward. I swallowed hard and stepped toward him.

"You…you know who I am?" I asked.

He smiled. "It's my job to know, not to make assumptions," he said.

I didn't know what that meant.

He reached into his bag and pulled out two knives about the length of my forearm. Both were in blood red sheaths with "EC" written at the top in gold.

"Is this only for protection?" My voice squeaked a little, and I'm sure my eyes were huge. He had just gotten done telling the other two girls to leave the fighting to men, then he hands me these?

Father Christmas looked at me, seriousness in his eyes. "My lady, you have many choices in front of you. I hand you only tools. What you do with them, with anything you have been given, is completely left to you."

Carefully, I closed my hands around my weapons. The cool of the hilts surprised me. As soon as they were in my hands, the sheaths shone even brighter.

"Thank you." I whispered. I wasn't sure if I was thanking him for the gift or for what he had said…but he seemed to understand.

"Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand," Father Christmas said.

He gave him a long sword and a shield with a bright red lion on it. Peter slowly unsheathed the sword and held it above his head. The same image I had thought of last night of Peter rushing into battle came to mind, but this time, I didn't feel as frightened.

"Thank you, Sir." Peter said.

"These are tools, not toys." Father Christmas told us. "Bear them well. Now, I must be off, winter's almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone one hundred years! Merry Christmas and long live Aslan!" He called as he sped away.

"Merry Christmas!" We all called after him.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said to Susan.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter mused. I fastened my knives around my waist just in time to look up and realize what he was thinking. "You know what that means?"

He paused. "No more ice."

He was right. The next crossing we came to was already beginning to flow.

"We need to cross now!" Peter said urgently.

"Dam!" I shouted.

Susan gasped. "Language!"

I rolled my eyes. "No! I meant—" I looked to Mr. Beaver. "don't Beavers make dams?"

"I'm not that fast," he told me.

This time, I really did curse under my breath.

"Come on!" Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and began pulling her toward the river.

"Wait!" Susan yelled. "Let's just think about this a minute!"

"We don't have a minute!" I shouted at her, watching as more and more of the river thawed.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan said defensively.

"No," Peter looked horribly annoyed. "You're trying to be smart, as usual!"

For a second, I didn't think Susan would follow us. I reached out my hand to her.

"We _have_ to go now!" I said.

She pursed her lips, but took my hand as I helped her down.

The trek down the cliff wouldn't have been a big deal, but the ice made things three times as dangerous. Despite this, we made it down to the river. I stepped onto the ice.

"Emma, stop!" Lucy yelled.

I hadn't realized how thin the ice was, but it cracked under my weight. I stepped back. Cracking and rushing water filled our ears.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver said.

"Maybe you should," I said. Even I heard my voice shake.

Mr. Beaver began to waddle onto the river, a series of snapping following him.

"Well, you never know which meal's going to be your last!" Mr. Beaver responded. "Especially with your cooking." he added under his breath.

Slowly, the rest of us began to follow him. Peter had Lucy's hand tightly, and I hopped along behind them. Susan was off to my right, next to Mrs. Beaver.

"If Mum knew what we were doing!" Susan gasped.

"Mum's not here!" Peter shouted at her.

"No!" Lucy shrieked.

I followed her gaze up. About seven wolves were running toward us, cutting us off from the other bank.

"Run!" Peter yelled, but it was too late.

There were wolves in front of us and behind us. We were trapped on the ever-thawing lake. Mr. Beaver tried to jump at one of them but was soon pinned. Peter drew his sword, facing the wolves in front of us. I put my right hand against one of my knives and faced the wolves behind us, pressing Susan behind me. She kept a hold on Lucy.

"Put that down, boy." Said the lead wolf. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Me. Beaver yelled. "Run him through!"

"Leave now while you can." The wolf continued. "And your brother goes with you."

"Stop, Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan shouted.

"Smart girl." The wolf smiled.

The wolves I was facing came a few steps forward. I tried to look as confident as possible as I drew my knives. I had no idea how to actually use them, but I prayed they couldn't tell.

I wanted to tell Susan to shut up. There was no way they would just give us Edmund.

"Go back to your world," the wolf growled.

Mr. Beaver was shouting to Peter. "Don't listen to him! Kill him!"

"This isn't your war." The wolf said. "Go home."

"Look," Susan continued. "Just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"No, Peter!" Mr. Beaver said. "Narnia needs you!"

"Let him think, Susan!" I shouted, turning slightly toward her, but keep my knives aimed at the wolves.

"What's it going to be, Son of Adam?" The head wolf asked Peter, cutting me off. "I won't wait forever, and neither will the River."

I couldn't see his face, but the wolves were coming forward. I took a step back and bumped into Susan. We were all clumped up in the middle now.

The waterfall above started to crack loudly. The whole thing was coming down any second now. I turned and saw Peter look up at it.

"Hold onto me!" he commanded.

Peter raised his sword and stabbed it into the ice. Susan and Lucy both took hold of his arms. I shoved my knives back into their sheaths and grabbed Peter's coat with one hand and kept my other hand around Lucy's waist. The cracking above us deafening. Then we were underwater.

The water was so cold at first I felt sure that icicles had stabbed me. It felt like forever before our heads came up above the water again. We all took deep breaths. I let go of Peter's coat. Then I felt Lucy start rocking. Her feet had slipped off of our raft of ice.

"Lucy!" I yelled, still holding onto her coat.

She was falling into the water, pulling me with her. She couldn't swim. I couldn't reach Peter anymore to pull us back up. I made a split-second decision and grabbed her with my other hand. We both went overboard and underwater. I held onto her and kicked as hard as I could to get our heads above water again.

"Peter! Susan!" I screamed.

The current was taking them away from me, but Susan saw us. She reached her hand out, almost reaching Lucy's outstretched hand. Water was filling my nose. I couldn't keep us both afloat for long.

"Take my hand!" Susan was yelling to Lucy.

I gave one last push with all of my might, and Susan was able to pull Lucy back up.

"I'll meet you on shore!" I yelled.

I was a strong swimmer. I could make it from here. And I would have if my long fur coat hadn't gotten caught on something. I saw Susan's wide, panicked eyes as I went under again.

I was too tangled in my coat to rip it off, the rushing water twisting me around. Water rushed up my nose and into my mouth. I was drowning; I was dying. I was very cold. So cold it hurt, then it stung, then almost burned. That made me angry. If I was going to die, shouldn't it be comfortable? Heat rushed through me. My eyes shut. I knew I was sinking. God, it was hot down here.

OoOoOoO

 **A/N: So, this was a longer chapter, so hopefully that will quell your anger over not having many answers. I promise they are coming. The very next chapter, in fact. My goal is to update every weekend, but I may be able to do it even sooner. Wish me luck on my new job and leave a review please!**

— **Liv**


	5. No One Is Told Any Story But Their Own

**A/N: Happy belated Valentine's Day, everybody! (PERSONAL ANECDOTE) My husband bought me an awesome book of poetry I had mentioned wanting MONTHS ago, and I got him a Shrek beanie hat (complete with ears) and a biography on Nikola Tesla. Get you a man (or woman) who can rock both. So here I am not reaching my semi-realistic goal of updating every other weekend. (Although maybe if more people reviewed it would go faster…yes, this is a guilt trip. We writers are a vain and flighty bunch.) But actually, I had to put a lot of creative energy into this chapter because it's a major turning point I didn't wanna screw up. I don't know why I always put personal notes at the beginning of chapters. It's probably a marketing ploy to make myself seem cooler (I am not) and approachable (only if you bring snacks). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a magical day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **Chapter Four**

The morning we realized Mary was gone, Dad went to the police. I don't think it even occurred to him at first that she had left on her own. Mum had found her empty bed, seen the clothes thrown around the room, looked at the open window and known what Mary had done, but Dad couldn't believe it. He ran straight out to the station down the street, shouting that someone had taken his child. As much as I tried not to think of that morning, I couldn't help but remember the sound of his voice as he screamed for help, as he screamed for the daughter who'd chosen to leave him. The pain in his words weighed them down until they cracked.

Mum hadn't been in Mary's room since that day. It had sat untouched, clothes still strewn about, bed still unmade, for a year. She wouldn't even walk past it.

As I sank to the bottom of the icy Narnian river, I hoped Dad would know I didn't choose to leave him. I wondered how long my room would stay empty.

Everything went silent.

My lungs burned. Without my permission, my body jerked and forced me to breathe in. My mouth opened, desperately trying to gasp in air. The water that rushed in didn't stop the reflex, so it kept flooding in. It just kept coming. I thought I heard a gurgling sound that might have been me, but the pounding of blood in my ears and the churning of the water collided so loudly I wasn't sure. Everything was black, but it was almost as though I saw shapes of light flickering around my vision. My body had gone numb, but suddenly tingled as though blood was flowing back to it after being cut off for too long. My temperature rose. I imagined I could see light pulsating off my body. The pressure built under my skin until I was sure I was screaming despite not hearing anything. I unclenched my fists.

Light exploded all around me, sounds fracturing off of it—hissing, howling, screeching all at once. I saw nothing but a kaleidoscope of yellow, red, and orange, then bright blue. I felt like I was flying, free from the pain, but it was only for a moment before I felt myself crashing back down. There was a cracking sound, then nothing. I was cold again.

And very, very tired.

Something was pressing on my stomach, harder and harder. I could hear sounds, voices, but they all melted together, dripping down my ears until it was just noise. Something was grabbing at me, turning me over. Something struck my back, pounding insistently.

"Breathe," someone said. "Please, you have to breathe."

I heard words clearly for the first time. Then I knew. I needed to wake up. I needed to breathe, but I couldn't. I opened my mouth to shout. A gagging cough came out, at first a watery, gurgling sound, then dry and raspy. I choked as water drained out of my mouth onto the snow.

"Emma?"

I looked up and saw Peter's face inches from mine. I was laying in the snow on the shore of the river.

All my senses came rushing back to me, and I remembered where we were.

"Peter," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to my feet in one fluid motion. The embrace went on for so long I should have been embarrassed, but between how shaky my legs felt and how dizzy I was, I was pretty sure that, once again, he was holding me up. I breathed in deeply, taking in his familiar smell mixed with the less pleasant smell of his wet fur coat.

Wait. He was wet. I wasn't. The thought startled me, and I jerked away from him, running my hands down my clothes, through my hair. My coat was gone. I must have somehow ripped away from it in the river. The rest of my clothes, and my hair, were completely dry. Though, as I looked closer, I could see scorch marks along my clothes, even a few gaping and blackened holes in the fabric.

I looked up at Peter, his expression looking as bewildered as I felt. Neither of us knew what to say. I heard the others approaching, walking slowly towards us instead of running in as I would have expected. Susan and Lucy were staring at me with wide eyes. Mrs. Beaver was staring at the ground. Mr. Beaver was looking at me, but not with confusion. With fear. Certain, confirmed fear.

"Mr. Beaver?" I asked, my voice soft.

I opened my hands and slowly gestured to myself, unable to form the question.

His expression morphed from fear to surprise to suspicion.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked.

"Now, dear, let's not—" Mrs. Beaver tried to stop him.

"Yes, let's!" I shouted. "What is it that you're not telling me? What is happening to me?"

I paused and took in a sharp breath. I couldn't believe what I was about to say, but as soon as the thought formed clearly in my mind, I knew it was true.

"Why…why was I on fire?" I asked.

I hoped no one else notice my voice break slightly. I swallowed hard, determined not to cry. Mr. Beaver gave me a look full of pity, which was not what I was expecting. He looked to Mrs. Beaver and both of them looked back at me with such tenderness the lump in my throat got bigger.

"There's much to tell you," Mr. Beaver said. "But I don't think you're supposed to hear it from us. And not now."

As if on cue, we heard wolves howling.

"They'll find another place to cross soon," Mr. Beaver said. "We need to keep moving."

"But—" I protested.

"Dear," Mrs. Beaver sad.

She stepped toward me and gingerly touched my hand. I noticed how hesitant she was and how her hand tremored a little. I realized this was the first time either of the Beavers had touched me.

"Aslan will explain everything. He…" her voice trailed off. "He knows more than any of us think we do."

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll wait for Aslan."

So we kept moving.

Peter stayed next to me, staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

"What's wrong?" I eventually snapped at him.

"Nothing!" he defended himself immediately.

I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to tell me.

"I thought you were gone for a moment," he mumbled. "We got to shore, and you weren't…" he cleared his throat and stopped talking.

I reached over and squeezed his hand, something I realized we had started doing a lot in the past few days.

"I'm okay, Pete. I'm fine," I said. "I appreciate your slapping me on the back, though," I laughed to break the intensity of the moment.

Thankfully, he joined me.

"You're nothing if not difficult!" he said. "Even when it comes to breathing!"

We didn't talk about how I had gotten to shore, what that bright light had been, why I was dry after almost drowning, or what had happened to my clothes. Neither of us had any answers. But maybe this Aslan did.

For a while, I was disappointed to have lost my coat in the river, but I realized I didn't need it anymore. It was warm outside. Despite the strange cloud of tension and fear over us after whatever had happened at the river, everyone's moods seem to be lifting. Lucy found a small flower budding on a branch and handed it to me.

"Thank you," she said. "For jumping in after me."

I smiled at her. "Well, you know I enjoy a vigorous swim."

Susan looked back at us.

"You did good, Su," I said. "We make a good team."

She smiled softly, clearly with a lot on her mind.

I knew we were getting close to the Stone Table when we heard a loud horn. I nearly jumped out of my skin, which made Lucy giggle. I smirked at her, making her laugh even harder. I turned my head towards the camp. There was hardly any snow anywhere anymore, the temperature now like a mild spring day. A light breeze played with my hair. I heard a small rustle to my left and turned to see a humanoid, female shape forming out of leaves and flowers.

She waved at Lucy who cheerily waved back. A dryad, a tree spirit. I remembered reading about them in a mythology book my History teacher let me borrow last term. I smiled in wonder and waved, but when she looked at me, she disappeared, leaves swirling away in the wind.

There were dozens of multi-colored tents set up in rows, stations with different targets and weapons set up, and one central area that seemed to be where the food was prepared. That wasn't so different from what I had expected. It turned out that mythology book I had read was going to come in handy. I stopped walking, looking at the Pevensies and seeing their shocked faces.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Beaver whispered.

"There aren't any people!" I exclaimed.

Mrs. Beaver laughed lightly. "Depends on what you call people, I guess."

Everyone seemed busy. A crowd of female centaurs were gathered around a table of armor, animals dashed about, and, as soon as we entered camp, a whole crowd of fauns fell in behind us. Centaurs lined up along our path. There was a strange feeling in the air. Hope, surprise, reluctance, all combined together.

I looked at Peter on my left, Susan and Lucy on my right, remembering all the times we played games of fantasy when we were younger. This was so much better than anything we had ever imagined, and I was beyond grateful that we all got to see it together. Peter glanced at me and smiled. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was. I could feel a bit of nervousness gathering in my stomach. We were about to meet the mysterious Aslan, the one who would save Edmund, the one who would finally have answers.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked, beginning to fidget.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy giggled.

Peter laughed, but it reminded me of how terrible I must look. My clothes were blackened and torn, my hair tangled and dirty. Susan must have had the same thought as we both raised our hands to smooth our hair at the same time.

We reached the back of camp, stopping in front of the largest tent. A centaur stood in front of us. I knew he must be a commander of some sort, his presence had that much authority.

Peter unsheathed his sword and saluted the centaur.

"We have come to see Aslan!" He said it so confidently, I was pretty sure I was the only one to see the flash on uncertainty in his eyes.

A murmur rippled through the crowd. The centaur looked toward the tent expectantly. We turned to see the entire camp kneeling behind us. I glanced uncertainly at Susan then at Peter.

"Should we?" I whispered.

Neither of them answered. I was not sure they even heard me. The tent opened, a huge golden paw appearing in the doorway. Out walked a lion, bigger than any that existed in our world. He stopped right in front of us. I couldn't breathe. I stared at him, my mouth slightly open, I'm sure looking like I had been struck dumb. I didn't know how to make sense of everything I was feeling; the mix of invigorating joy, soothing peace, and so much fear. It felt wrong to be afraid in the face of the lion we were placing all our hope in, but I couldn't look straight into his green eyes without feeling such an intense vulnerability that I had to look away. Mr. Beaver had said he wasn't safe, after all.

At the same time, we all sank to our knees in front of him. Then he spoke.

"Welcome, Peter, son of Adam," he said.

His voice was more soothing than any I had ever heard. It wrapped around me, easing my fear.

"Welcome Susan, Emma, and Lucy, daughters of Eve," he continued.

Another round of murmurs went through the crowd. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I caught the words "the third daughter of Eve," a few times.

"And welcome to you, Beavers, you have my thanks," Aslan said. "But where is the other son of Adam?" he asked.

We all stood.

"That's why we're here, sir," Peter said. "We need your help."

I had no idea how he kept his voice so level, how he looked Aslan in the eye.

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan said.

"Our brother's been captured," Peter said.

"By the White Witch," I added, feeling foolish for not speaking, but still unable to keep my eyes trained on Aslan for more than a few seconds.

"Captured?" Aslan repeated. "How could this happen?"

"He…betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said.

There was a gasp of shock from the crowd.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur before us said.

"Peace, Orius," Aslan commanded. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"He's just a kid!" I said, fully looking up and stepping forward for the first time.

Aslan looked at me. I shrank back.

"I mean…he didn't know what he was doing," I said.

"It's my fault," Peter said. "I was too hard on him."

"We all were," Susan said.

"Please," Lucy said, stepping forwardly much more bravely than I had. "Sir, he's our brother."

"I know, dear," Aslan said. "And that makes the betrayal all the worse. All shall be done, but it may be much harder than you think."

"Peter," he continued. "Come, we must talk."

The camp dispersed again with dryads coming up to Susan and Lucy to lead them to another tent and Peter walking after Aslan. I looked around in a panic, unsure of what to do. I tried to follow after Lucy and Susan, but the dryads and fauns separated us until I couldn't see them. I wasn't sure where the Beavers had gone.

I heard whispers behind me and saw Narnians turning away as soon as I looked at them. They were probably wondering who I was, why I was the extra human tagging along with their kings and queens. I couldn't blame them. I was wondering that, too. I started walking, trying to ask someone where the girls had gone, but every time I approached a Narnian, they turned away.

Just when I started to panic, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I looked down to see Mrs. Beaver.

"This way, dear," she said. "We'll get you in some proper clothes yet."

OoOoO

The Narnian-made clothes felt amazing against my skin. Mrs. Beaver had led me to a large tent on the edge of camp where Susan and Lucy were already changing. A sky-blue gown and silver belt laid on the bed for me. It was simply cut, but the color was exquisite, and it was surprisingly comfortable. I pulled off my tattered English clothes and dropped them on the floor in a heap.

I was just pulling the dress over my head when two dryads swept into the room. Now that I was looking at them more closely, I could see the more humanoid bodies under the swirl of leaves and petals. The longer I looked at them, the more human they looked. They went to Susan and Lucy and began braiding flowers into their hair.

I stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. They didn't even glance my way.

I guess that's what I got for not being a prophesied Queen of Narnia. I picked up the comb on the table beside my bed and brushed out the tangled mess of my long blonde hair. I eventually managed to braid back the top half of my hair. It was out of my eyes, but still mostly down like how Susan was wearing hers. I wasn't sure if that was a traditional Narnian style or not, but I figured it was a safe choice.

While I waited on the others, I tightened my belt then grabbed my knives from Father Christmas. I held them uncertainly. Was I meant to carry them around at all times? With all the scrapes we had already gotten into, having weapons on hand might not be a bad idea, even if I didn't really know how to use them. I tried attaching them to my belt, but it wasn't sturdy enough and didn't hold the weight. I thought that maybe I could figure out a way to strap it to my thigh, but that didn't sound very comfortable.

The dryads floated out of the room, apparently done with their queens.

Lucy stood. "Ready to go explore the camp?" she asked me.

I smiled. "Absolutely, where should we go first?"

"We should really get our clothes washed for when we go home," Susan said.

Lucy's face fell, though I doubted it was the mention of laundry that did it.

"Really, Su, don't be so flighty and irresponsible," I joked.

"I think I saw a brook running alongside the camp," she said, grabbing her clothes and ignoring me.

She walked out of the tent. Lucy looked to me.

"I guess we should follow," I said. "I think I can make this as good as new!" I held up my tattered shirt, a bit falling away as though on cue for my joke.

I was just glad that I made Lucy laugh. She grabbed her clothes and walked out after Susan, leaving me holding a burned shirt and battle knives. I dropped the shirt back to the floor. No way was I actually trying to wash that. I hesitated again over the knives before shoving them under my bed. I would figure those out later.

I jogged to catch up with the others, Lucy practically dancing ahead of us. I stayed further away from the water than they did, staring at the brook flowing by. My mind went back to the frozen river, and all of the mystery still surrounding what happened there. I missed some of what they were saying.

"Before you got so boring!" Lucy suddenly said loudly.

Susan raised her eyebrow. "Oh really?"

The last thing I expected was for her to start splashing water all over Lucy.

"Susan!" I gasped, half-laughing, but still in shock.

"Emma!" She replied, mocking my tone, turning to splash me, too, though I was too far away.

I took off running and jumped into the water between them.

Lucy's face was bright and happy. As much as we all tried to protect her from the realities of the war back home, she knew enough to dim her smile at times. But her resilience always amazed me. Even here in this frightening new land with new danger lurking everywhere, she had learned to be content, to smile.

Susan was laughing like she hadn't since Mary left. I had almost forgotten how pretty her face looked when she smiled like that. Her dark hair wasn't carefully styled back the way she always kept it; instead, it hung softly around her shoulders with flowers braided into the back. I swear I could see all the stress and anger and fear that had so long been etched into her face melting away in the clear air of Narnia.

"You know, we _just_ got dressed," I said. I was trying to sound angry, but I think my laughter weakened the effort.

"Whoops!" Susan said, splashing me one last time.

We stepped out of the water and headed for the towels drying nearby.

"You really do look like Mum in that dress," Lucy said to Susan.

"Thanks, I—" she started to reply as she reached for a towel but was cut off abruptly by a deafening growl.

We jumped back as a wolf jumped out from behind the clothesline. I pushed Susan behind me.

"Run!" I screamed. I raised my right hand toward him in what I hoped was a threatening way.

"Stay back!" I yelled.

"This doesn't concern you," he said. I recognized him from the frozen river, their leader.

Another wolf appeared behind him. They were already pushing us back. We were losing ground fast. I caught sight of Susan's horn hanging behind them, but they completely blocked the path. There was no way to—

With a shriek, Susan threw the towel she was holding over the wolf's face, pushed past me, and sprinted toward her horn. He turned to snap at her as she ran past, but I jumped forward without thinking. I hoped Lucy would be smart enough to run. I heard the horn blow seconds after my body plowed into the wolf's. I wasn't nearly strong enough to take him down, but I surprised him enough to knock him over.

"Tree!" I screamed to Susan.

I heard Lucy scream my name. I didn't know where she or the other wolf was.

I rolled away as we hit the ground, freeing him again almost immediately, but somehow that was enough time for Susan to get to the lowest branch of the tree behind me. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lucy had already climbed it. But now the lead wolf was between me and them, and the other wolf was snapping at Susan's ankles.

I stood, but stayed crouched slightly, ready to jump in any direction when he inevitably pounced on me. I thought of the knives underneath my bed. Those would be super helpful right now. I heard Susan's horn blow again. I heard them yelling my name, but I kept my eyes trained on the wolf. I had never seen a wolf in person before, and I wondered if all wolves were as huge and terrifying as this one. Or was it just the look in his eyes? He was not a hungry animal defending himself, but a soldier with a mind as quick, if not quicker than mine.

He chuckled. "Honestly, none of us ever expected you to fight alongside them, Eshwen. But then again, loyalty is a funny thing."

I ignored whatever he had called me and focused on keeping him talking.

"And what do you know about loyalty?" I taunted. "You're a tyrant's lapdog."

If a wolf could sneer, that's what he did. I saw his legs bend, tensing up and ready to pounce, but just before he did, something shoved me out of the way. I stumbled backwards but caught myself with my hands and pushed myself back to my feet.

Peter stood where I had, his sword drawn and pointed at the wolf.

"Peter, there are two!" I shouted.

He didn't respond, but I knew he had heard me. I also knew I needed to get out of his way before the wolf came back after me as the easier target. I hated it, but there was nothing I could do in this fight other than slow Peter down. I slowly took several big steps backwards, trying not to draw attention to myself. Thankfully, there was enough commotion to mask my movements.

Aslan ran into the clearing followed by Orius the centaur and a myriad of animals and fauns. Aslan roared and pinned the other wolf to the ground. Orius drew his sword and moved to join Peter, but Aslan stopped him.

"Lower your weapons," Aslan said. "This is Peter's battle."

"Haven't we been through this?" the wolf jeered.

Was I supposed to just stand here while Peter fought off a wolf with a sword he had never used before? Were we all supposed to stand by and let things fall the way they would?

Susan and Lucy were frozen in the tree, their eyes trained on their brother. Could I let them watch him die? I didn't have any time to decide what to do. I stopped breathing when the wolf spoke.

"You may think you're a king," the wolf said to Peter. "but you'll die like a dog!"

On the last word, the wolf pounced on Peter. They both went down. Mine, Susan, and Lucy's screams all melded together. My temperature began to climb, there was a roar in my ears.

For a horrifying moment nobody moved, then Susan and Lucy jumped out the tree and ran to Peter. They shoved the wolf off. He landed on the ground limply. Peter sat up, shaken but unharmed. He hugged his sisters tightly, looking more dazed than I had ever seen him.

I fell to my knees in the tall grass around me. I put my hands over my face and took a deep breath to calm my heart. I understood now what Peter had been trying to say after the river, how for a moment he thought I was gone.

There was a yelp from the wolf Aslan had pinned down. He moved his paw and let him free.

"After him," Aslan said to Orius. "He will lead you to Edmund."

Orius led a few animals and fauns after the wolf.

"Peter," Aslan said. "Clean your sword."

Peter stood and wiped his sword in the tall grass. He knelt before Aslan with his sword pointed into the ground and his head bowed.

Aslan placed his paw on Peter's shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia!"

Peter stood, another trace of the boy I knew gone, a man I barely recognized in his place.

"Emma!" Peter said when he saw me standing there.

I stood but made no move to walk toward him. I felt like my mind was too muddled to make my body do anything, but I returned the tight embrace he gave me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I pulled back from him. "It's a good thing you showed up when you did. Honestly, I don't know why he didn't attack me sooner."

"Emma Clarke, wolf tamer," Peter laughed.

"More like wolf tackler," Lucy said as she joined our group.

Peter looked shocked. "You tackled the—"

"Emma," Aslan said.

We all looked up.

"It is time we talked." He paused.

"Alone," he added, looking at Peter.

Susan touched my arm and gave me a reassuring smile, the warmest gesture I'd seen from her in a while. I followed Aslan as he walked back up the hill. I knew it was time. We walked to the top of the hill just outside of camp. The view was gorgeous—rolling hills, forests, lakes. A breeze blew across my face. It smelled like fresh grass and something floral that stirred an old, dusty memory.

"Emma," Aslan said.

"Sir?"

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

There was no accusation or hurt in his voice, only concern and warmth.

"I don't want to be," I answered. It didn't occur to me to lie.

He didn't respond for a long moment. I wondered if my answer had satisfied him. I thought about speaking again, trying to explain myself more, but I just stood there.

"You must have questions for me," he said.

"I suppose I do."

"Ask."

It wasn't a command, but an invitation.

Too many things rushed through my mind, all simmering down to one thing.

"What am I?" I asked.

"You do not believe you are human?" he asked.

"No," I said quickly. "Well, yes," I stammered. "I—it sounds ridiculous. It is ridiculous. I'm ridiculous, that's what I am. I just…" I let out a long breath.

"I don't know," I concluded.

"There is much to tell you, and before I do, I remind you that you are ready. You are ready to hear it all," he said. "You would not be here now otherwise."

He took a deep breath and began.

"On the day I created Narnia, I made the river god and his naiad daughters to watch over the waters, the dryads and the hamadryads to watch over the trees and the wind," Aslan said.

I nodded. I remembered the different types of nymphs I had studied, all working together to protect nature.

"Then I saw that what I created was good, but that I had to bring balance to the natural forces," he said. "I created a single woman, Escha, to carry the spirit of fire."

"Why just one woman?" I asked. "Why not an entire race like the dryads and naiads?"

"Fire is not like the others, Emma," he answered. "It only takes a little fire to grow into a powerful force, be that a force for good or evil. Fire is chaotic. It only takes a spark of chaos to destroy all order. So, I created Escha as a mortal woman with the choice of who to pass her magic and her burden down to. A multitude of women flocked to her, for power entices many. She chose three handmaidens, women to teach her magic to who would then pass it down through their blood. Escha lived a long life as she taught her handmaidens how to control the flame she had placed in their blood. When she died, they carried on, having children and passing the magic onto them. They called themselves the Eshwen."

Eshwen. Just like the wolf had said. There was a moment of silence.

"So that's me, then," I said, no question in my voice.

I blew a long breath from my mouth. I wanted to say he was crazy. I wanted to shut my eyes and pretend I hadn't heard anything, then open them to find myself back home. But I knew that wasn't an option. I knew he was telling me the truth.

"So where did I come from?" I asked finally. "And why am I here now?"

"When the White Witch attacked Narnia, she singled out the Eshwen. She knew that they, if anyone, could fight against her. She gathered an army of humans, dwarves, and other more unseemly creatures, anyone who thought she would grant them more power. She killed the seated king of Narnia and set about conquering the rest of the country.

"In the darkness that followed, an old centaur first spoke the prophecy I'm sure you've heard by now," he said.

"Right," I said. "The one about the Pevensies becoming kings and queens and defeating the witch."

"Yes," he said. "But there was another prophecy he gave.

 _With Narnia captive in ice and snow,_

 _the witch's handmaiden's flame again glows._

 _The third daughter of Eve to reinstate her line,_

 _but the king she loves, she leaves behind._ "

That's when my knees began to shake. I thought back to how the fox had looked at me, how antsy the Beavers had been at first, how the dryads had ignored me.

"Is that why everyone acts so strangely with me?" I asked. "They're worried I'll abandon their kings?"

I couldn't bring myself to say Peter or Edmund's names. Had I left Edmund behind at the White Witch's castle? Is that what the prophecy meant? Or was I destined to do something even worse to one of them?

"The Eshwen have a long and complicated history with Narnia," he said. "And many creatures here have long memories."

Aslan had stepped closer to me without my realizing it. I must have put my hand on him at some point as it was now resting in his mane. He didn't seem to mind, so I left it.

"As I said, fire is chaotic," Aslan said. "the Eshwen have not always been a force for good. Narnians do not always know what to expect from them. Many have been great leaders of the people, working closely with kings and queens. Others have sought power only for themselves. Many sided with the White Witch when she invaded."

"Why?" I asked. "Why would they fight with her if she wanted to wipe them out?"

I was getting angry. At least, I assumed it was anger. I knew I was getting hotter, more upset with every word.

"Power entices many," he repeated. He emphasized each word carefully. "After the Eshwen were gone, the Witch began attacking the humans. Narnia is only right when a son of Adam is on the throne, so she drove them out. Those who weren't killed fled into neighboring lands. Then her power descended upon Narnia with a vengeance, locking it in perpetual winter and magically closing the borders so that no one could come in or out."

I hoped Orius was as great of a soldier as he appeared to be. I prayed he would bring Edmund back, away from the witch capable of these things.

"But…" I hesitated, then found myself echoing Susan. "I'm from Finchley. How…" I didn't know how to finish the question.

"This next part of the story may be easier to show you," he said.

"Show me?"

"Let me tell you your story, Emma," Aslan said. "Let me show you everything. I've wanted to for so long."

I bowed my head to him. "Then I'm ready, Sir. Show me."

He opened his mouth. I braced myself for a roar but felt the gentlest breeze of his breath on me. I closed my eyes. When it stopped, I opened them again.

Aslan, the hill, and the sunshine were gone. At first, it was much too dark to see anything, but as my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was in a cave. I had my back to a cave wall and slowly made out the shapes of people around me. I counted three women, three men, and two children. I knew I was seeing the past, watching it as an observer like I had watched moving pictures at the cinema.

"You shouldn't have taken her, Auren," said one woman to another. "She'll never stop looking for us now."

The other woman, presumably Auren, sat with one of the small children sleeping in her lap. She had straight blonde hair all the way to her waist and brown eyes that somehow flashed even in the darkness of the cave. She looked to be around twenty, just a few years older than I.

"Hush, Kanna," Auren hissed. "I couldn't leave her to die with her mother."

Kanna opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted when the other child, a little boy of about six, walked up to her.

"Mother, I'm hungry," he said.

Kanna's face softened. "I know, darling," She reached out to touch his face. "We'll go out and see what we can find tonight."

He sighed and walked back to one of the men, presumably his father.

"We're out of food and water," Kanna whispered to Auren. "We have to go out, but how can we risk it since you kidnapped that brat—"

"Kanna!" the other man in the cave silenced her.

She huffed and moved over to her son. The man took a seat next to Auren. He didn't say anything but took her hand. She lay her head on his shoulder. I could see wedding rings on both their hands.

"What are we going to do, Brenn?" Auren said so quietly I was sure the others couldn't hear.

The little girl in Auren's lap stirred. Brenn reached out with his free hand and stroked the child's hair until she lay still again.

"We did the right thing, darling," he said. "We couldn't leave her with your sister after she turned."

Auren nodded. "I know. I know it was the right thing, but we may die here anyway. We're the only ones left."

This startled Brenn. "Are you sure? I mean, I know you can all sense each other but...are you sure?

Auren swallowed hard. "The seven Eshwen in this cave. We're the only ones left who aren't on Jadis' side."

"So Amphrite and the others didn't make it to Archenland," he said, hanging his head.

"No," Auren said. "It's just us now."

There was silence.

"The others and I were just talking. We decided something. We have to get the kids out of here," Brenn said. "The sun is going down now. Once it's dark, we have to get them out. You take Alyna and head west to Archenland. Kanna and Malek can take Ryland and head south to Colormen."

Auren sat up straighter. "What about you?"

"I'll stay here with Klaia and Thaeden to throw them off the scent. They're Eshwen, so maybe the others will be drawn to them instead of you or Kanna. Once you're all are far enough away, we'll head east, to the sea. There are rumors that Aslan may be coming to help us. He always comes from over the sea. We're going to try to find him."

Auren was blinking hard. "I'm not leaving you."

"I'll only slow you down, my love," his eyes shined with tears he was refusing to shed. "You know it's true. I'm just a man, a human. I can't keep up with you."

"Brenn, I can't do that. We need you. We both need you with us." Auren's voice broke, and she let out a sob.

The girl awoke fully.

"Aury?" she said, reaching up to touch Auren's face.

She was turned away from me, so I could only see her blonde ringlets and tiny body. I guessed she was a around two.

"It's me, Alyna," Auren said.

Auren quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped and smiled at the little girl.

"Mummy?" the little girl asked.

Brenn leaned down and kissed the top of the girl's head.

"Mummy isn't here right now," he said. "She had to go away for a while."

"Brenn," the man I assumed was Kanna's husband, Malek, walked up. "It's time," he said.

Brenn nodded, then stood. He picked up Alyna and held her tightly in his arms as Auren got to her feet.

"Do you know Uncle Brenn loves you?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"I have to go on a trip, okay? But remember that I love you very much. Can you be good with Aunt Auren?"

She nodded again, then gave him the clumsy hug of a child. She didn't notice the lone tear on the side of his face. He kissed her forehead and handed her over to Auren.

Auren kissed him on the lips and pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you so much," she gasped out past the tears. "If I don't see you again—"

"Shh," he held her closer. "Don't talk like that. We'll find Aslan. I'll see you again, my little candle."

He kissed her again. Auren buried her face in his chest for a moment and took a deep breath. She pulled away, wiped her face, and nodded resolutely.

"Until I see you again, my love," she said.

The others were all hugging and saying their tearful goodbyes. I felt a lump in my throat at the intensity of it all. Everyone walked to the mouth of the cave.

Kanna and Malek took their son and ran off into the night. Auren covered Alyna in a thin black robe.

"We have to be as quiet as little mice, okay, Alyna?" she said.

"Wittle mice," Alyna agreed.

Auren picked her up and took off in the opposite direction. She only glanced back at the cave once to see Brenn with his fist raised in the air, saluting her.

I watched her run for what seemed like hours. She was running faster than should have been humanly possible, and I understood what Brenn had meant by not being able to keep up with her. The sky was just beginning to lighten when she stopped for a moment. She paused by a creek and bent down for water before she heard a twig snap nearby.

"Aury, what that?" Alyna asked.

"Shh," Auren urged.

She picked the little girl back up slowly, staying close to the ground. I could see figures moving among the trees. Another twig snapped, Auren started running again, this time with a new fear in her eyes.

I suddenly could see her pursuers—about ten humans all in armor with swords and bows at the ready. She was faster than they, but she had been running for hours and was starting to lag.

"Stop, witch!" a man yelled.

She didn't even look, just ran. I wondered how close she was to the Archenland border.

"Auren, stop!" a female voice shouted.

Auren hesitated. She slowed only for a moment before she kept running, but it was long enough for an arrow to soar overhead and lodge into the side of her thigh. She screamed as she fell, somehow keeping hold of the child. Alyna started to cry.

"Shh, honey," Auren said, though her voice wavered. "I'm okay," she said. "We're okay."

The child stood next to her, silent tears still falling, but not making any noise. Auren looked around frantically before spotting a hollow on the other side of a tree. The sounds of the men after her got louder. She grabbed Alyna's shoulders.

"Darling, you need to listen to me, okay? You need to be very, very brave," she said. I could hear the pain in her voice, but she kept it mostly even somehow. "I need to you crawl in that little hole there and be very still and very quiet, okay? Can you do that?"

The tears started falling faster, but the little girl nodded. Somehow, Auren managed to half-crawl over to the hollow while holding onto to Alyna's hand. Alyna crawled inside. The sun was coming up more and more by the second.

"I love you, firefly," Auren whispered. "Please be very quiet."

Auren pushed a rock in front of the hole so that it was barely visible, then stood up and limped away. "Aslan," she whispered to herself. "Please watch her."

She made it less than a yard before she stumbled to the ground. She took a shaky breath and ripped the arrow out while biting down on her sleeve to muffle her yell. Blood spurted down her leg as she lifted up her dress to expose her wound. She placed her hand over it. It glowed and she took a sharp breath before removing it. The bleeding had stopped. She had cauterized the wound with her hand.

"Well, sister," the same female voice from before said. "How good to see you."

Auren's head shot up. "Leandra," she said the name, then spat on the ground. "Traitor, you led them right to me." she said, standing to her feet, though still favoring her other leg.

"You stole my child, yet somehow I'm the traitor?" Leandra laughed.

She stepped into better light, and I could see her blonde hair, the same as Auren's, and her startling blue eyes.

"You have been hunting us like animals!" Auren shouted at her sister. "Of course I took Alyna! I didn't want her damned to the same fate her fool of a mother has chosen."

"She's here, isn't she?" she said. "Alyna!" Leandra called. "Come out! Where are you, darling?"

Thankfully, the child stayed silent.

By this point, the small clearing was crowded with soldiers. Auren had no chance to get away.

"So," Auren said, raising her eyebrow. "How does it feel to lead soldiers to kill your own sister? To betray your own people?"

"Tell me where my daughter is, and you'll be spared," Leandra said. "We'll throw you in the warmest part of the dungeon."

"I left her with Brenn," Auren said.

She said it with such confidence anyone would have believed it.

Leandra laughed. "That I doubt. He didn't mention it as he lay dying a few hours ago."

Auren paled but said nothing.

"Yes, dear, we found your little cave hide away, probably not long after you had left," Leandra sounded almost bored. "I wish I could say that husband of yours put up a good fight, but honestly, it was over practically before I warmed up."

Auren's form flickered. She began to glow for a moment before the light died back down.

"Good choice, sister," Leandra said. "I don't think you want to fight me right now."

"Oh, ladies, do be civil," another female voice said.

I swore the temperature plummeted several degrees as the woman I immediately knew was the White Witch stepped into the circle.

"Jadis," Auren hissed. She glowed again, this time even brighter.

"Leandra, can you keep your sister under control?" Jadis snapped. "Does she have your child?"

"I can't find her, Your Majesty," Leandra said, her eyes on the ground.

"Your Majesty?" Auren gave a mocking laugh. "You call this usurper, this witch 'your majesty'?"

"Silence!" Jadis shouted. "Tell us where the child is or die where you stand."

"Better to die on my feet than kneeling at yours," Auren spat back. She looked to Leandra. "What do you think will happen to you when the rest of us are gone? She wants the Eshwen eliminated. Gone. You think she'll keep you around just because you helped her?"

Auren turned to look at the soldiers. "And you! You have all heard the prophecies! After she is done with the Eshwen, you will be next. All sons of Adam will be next, you fools! And no one will be left to fight for you because you killed us all!"

"Quite the speech, but I'm afraid we haven't time to stand around," Jadis said. She closed the gap between her and Auren, wand at the ready.

Auren was suddenly engulfed in flames, fire shooting out of her at the White Witch. Jadis screamed and jumped back, then gave almost a growl and stabbed her wand into Auren's side. She turned to stone.

"Retrace her steps to find the child," Jadis said to the soldiers. "You four, take this back to my castle."

Leandra stared at Auren's statue being picked up by the soldiers, her face impossible to read.

Everyone left the clearing, but I was staring at the hollow where Alyna was still hiding. Suddenly, I was inside the hole with her. I could hear her small sobs.

"Aury? Mummy? Ben?" she called softly, looking for any familiar person. She didn't know they were all gone.

I heard a soft purring sound. There was a kitten cuddled up next to Alyna. No wonder she had stayed so quiet and still. Then I could see a light from the other side of the hollow, where there should only be tree roots and dirt. The kitten wiggled away from the little girl and walked toward it. She crawled after it.

"Kitty!" she called.

They both crawled through the hole which let out onto a street. The sun was just coming into the sky, so a lamplighter was putting out lights down the—

Wait.

This was England. I knew this street. Alyna followed the kitten down the street, seeming not to notice the change around her. She chased the cat down the sidewalk, not stopping when a car zoomed past. She stopped in front of the church and shelter I recognized as the one my father had pastored my entire life, up until he went into the military as a chaplain. I had gone to this church my whole life.

She sat on the steps, and the kitten crawled back into her lap. She sat happily for a moment before the door opened and the cat scampered away.

"Oh!" an elderly woman was standing in the door. I recognized her as Mrs. Travill who ran the children's shelter attached to the church.

"Oh, hello, dear," she said to the little girl. "Where did you come from?"

Alyna pointed to the tree she had crawled through. Mrs. Travill wrinkled her eyebrows together.

"I see," she looked over Alyna's strange clothes, the black robes covered in dirt and blood, her one slipper left made of silk. "What's your name, love?"

"Alyna," the little girl mumbled out.

"Emma?" Mrs. Travill said. "That's a lovely name."

She took the little girl's hand.

"Would you like to come inside with me and have a bath?" she asked. The two of them disappeared inside the church.

Wind rushed over me. I shut my eyes against it. When I opened them, I was back on the hillside in Narnia standing next to Aslan.

I was gasping for breath, far too overwhelmed to speak. It was too much information all at once.

"So you see, Emma," Aslan said. "It is not you who do not belong, but you who was always destined to come home."

"You were the cat," I said. "You took me out of Narnia."

"I was the cat who kept you safe, who led you out of a lost battle and into the arms of people who would love you until it was time for you to return," he said. "The fire in your blood slumbered in the other world. Here, it awakens."

I felt all of the emotions I had just watched rolling over me, too many thoughts battering my mind. I could feel the flames inside me. I tried to choke them back down, though I already saw smoke curling off my clothes. The rumble in my ears got louder and louder. Aslan was right. Narnia had called me home. Fire lived in my veins.

And it was roaring.

 **A/N: I hope the excessively long nature of this chapter makes up for your wait. This is officially the longest chapter of fanfiction I have ever written, which is really saying something for a seasoned veteran like me (though I have deleted most of my old stuff as I now find it horrifying.). I am already hard at work on the next chapter, so it shall be yours soon. In the mean time, let me know what you thought! I can't wait to keep exploring this world with you.**


	6. Even the Rocks and Trees Cry Out

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter. I don't really have a funny anecdote for you this time except to say that I accidentally drank a coffee with several shots of espresso in it on St. Patrick's Day (keep in mind, I really don't drink much caffeine at all anymore since I'm old and weak and out of college), and I had a lot of regrets as I basically vibrated out of my skin. Please enjoy and review if you are so inclined.**

 **P.S. I realized I spelled Oreius' name wrong in the last chapter and pray you will forgive me as he is not a book character; therefore, I had never seen his name. I beg your mercy.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Narnia.**

Chapter 5

When I was little, Mum used to call me Jitterbug. According to her, I was a nervous little thing prone to panicking when I got overwhelmed and started breathing too fast. I thought back to how Mum used to calm me. She would talk to me in a low, even voice.

"Okay," I said. "Okay."

I forced my voice lower than the screech it wanted to be. Thinking of Mum made my head cloud even more. The woman who had talked me through these episodes for as long as I could remember…she wasn't my mother. I thought of the fiery, angry being I had seen in the memory, then shoved the picture away. I sat down on the ground and let out a long, loud breath. I shook out my hands vigorously to get the blood flowing back to them after having subconsciously clenched them for so long. My chest was still tight.

"Okay," I repeated. "All right, so that was..."

My voice was still too loud. I thought of the aunt and uncle I didn't remember, but who had so clearly loved me and died thinking they had failed to protect me. I pushed back against the image of Auren's face when she learned of Brenn's fate, of the sound she made as she was turned to stone. All so that I could come back and, according to a prophecy made over a century ago, restore the line of Eshwen…and abandon the king I love. Peter? Edmund? I couldn't imagine ever leaving them behind, but what if it was an accident? What if something I did ended up getting them hurt, or worse?

I felt sick. I laid back on the grass and put my knees up, then put my hands on top of my head. It helped, but only a little. I closed my eyes and dragged in breath after slow breath. I felt something warm along my side.

Aslan had laid down next to me. The side of his body was pressed against mine, his head resting on the ground. I leaned my face into his mane. He didn't say anything, just laid with me. My entire body relaxed, the barest hint of a memory stirring up the feeling of hiding in the hollow with a cat. The Great Lion gave me a safe place to rest. I don't know how long we stayed there, but I must have dozed off for when I opened my eyes, the shadows were much longer.

Aslan was still beside me and stood slowly when I stirred.

"Are you ready to rejoin the others?" he asked.

I stood and nodded. I really was. I felt more at ease than I had since…since before we came to Narnia, since before Mary had left.

We walked back into camp until I could see mine, Susan, and Lucy's tent across from Peter's.

"Get some rest, Emma," Aslan said. "For in the time to come, you will need your strength."

I watched him disappear down another row of tents, the last of the sun's rays glinting off his golden fur. I kept walking toward my tent until I turned a corner and felt something slam into my chest.

I landed flat on my back, the wind knocked out of me. A female centaur stood over me and pressed her long, wooden staff into my chest. Half a dozen dryads stood around her. They all looked furious.

"We don't want your kind here," the centaur sneered. "Go back to wherever you came from, Eshwen. Stay away from our kings."

I wiggled and tried to push the staff away, but she pressed even harder until I wondered if my sternum would crack. Tears of pain pricked my eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone," I said. "Please, let me—"

"Silence, witch!" she shouted. "Your kind only bring death and destruction. We have no need of you here!" All the dryads hissed in agreement.

I tried again to push the staff away, but worried about what she might be able to do to me with her hooves if I did manage to move it.

I could hear the strain in my voice. "Please, I swear I don't—"

"Oi!" I heard a male voice I recognized. "What's going on here?"

Mr. Beaver came running into view, pressing against the staff. Though she was much stronger than he, the centaur stepped back. I rolled onto my side and let out a cough.

"What's this, then, Larina?" he shouted at the centaur.

She sneered at him. "Don't you know what she is?"

I wondered how Mr. Beaver could, as small as he was, face her so unflinchingly, but he held her gaze.

"Matter of fact, I do!" Mr. Beaver said indignantly. "Her name is Emma, and she's a friend of the kings and queens. I don't expect they or Aslan would want her treated like this."

"But the Eshwen—" she protested.

"Have been gone for a long time," he said. "And I say it's quite possible that not everything we've heard is true."

"You beasts may not remember the slaughter her people spurred on!" Larina shouted. "But we do!"

"We remember!" one of the dryads called out. "We know what they did! Thousands of trees in flames!" She sounded like she was crying.

"They sided with the witch!" Larina said.

"Not all of us!" I shouted. I finally stood. "Not all of us did. I'm sorry for everything that—"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Larina cut me off. "We all know the prophecy! We must protect the kings!"

"Now you just wait right there!" Mr. Beaver stepped in between us. "Now I've been traveling with her for days. I watched her save the littlest queen from drowning and almost get killed herself doing it! And Larina, you centaurs know better than anybody how tricky prophecy can be!"

The two stared each other down for a moment before Larina snorted.

"Remember this when our army is wasted in flames, Beaver," she said before stalking off followed by the dryads.

"You all right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We better get you to your tent, then. It's high time you rejoined the others," he said.

He led me to the girls' tent just as the last of the light outside was disappearing. It was still early, but as I stepped inside, I could see Lucy already sound asleep on her bed. Susan was laying down on her bed in the middle and facing away from me. I hoped they slept well and couldn't blame them for turning in early after the past few days we'd had.

I quickly changed into the nightgown laying on my bed, though I was not particularly sleepy after having drifted off with Aslan. I thought about walking over to Peter's tent to see if he was still awake but decided against it. The last thing I needed was a rumor going around camp that I was sneaking into the future king's tent in the middle of the night, especially considering how most of the Narnians seemed to feel about me. I moved the neckline of my nightgown and could already see a bruise forming on my chest. I touched it softly. If this was the worst punishment I bore for the crimes of the Eshwen who sided with Jadis, I could count myself lucky. I tried to be as silent as possible as I climbed into bed, but it still creaked under my weight.

"Emma?" Susan's voice startled me.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

In the dim light, I could make out her form as she sat up.

"It's okay. I was trying to stay awake until you got back, anyway," she said.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed to face me. "What did Aslan say?" she asked.

I sighed. "A lot, Su. A lot." I didn't mean it dismissively. I just didn't know where to start. I stayed laying on my back and staring at the ceiling.

"The Beavers told us about the Eshwen," she said.

I swallowed. "That makes sense," I said. "What do you think about all of it?"

"If you had told me a few days ago that any of this would be happening, much less your being some kind of fire nymph, I would have called all of it crazy, but now?" She paused. "Now, it all sort of fits together, doesn't it?"

"It does," I said. I had to admit she was right. It was all insane, but it all made sense. "So, it doesn't bother you?" I asked. "Any of you?"

She laughed softly. "You know Lucy. She thinks it's incredible that you have 'powers' as she calls them. I don't think it ruffled her at all. Peter is mostly just confused as to how you could be Narnian when you came from England with us, how you could be an Eshwen when we know your parents. The Beavers don't know how it happened, but they told us about the prophecy."

She stopped and gave a long sigh. "I guess we were all meant to end up here eventually."

So they knew about the prophecy. They knew what I was. At least I didn't have to tell them.

"And what about you?" I asked Susan, finally rolling over to face her. "What do you think?"

She was silent for a long time, but the shadows kept me from reading her face.

"Mary knew you were adopted," she said so softly I barely hear the words.

"What?" I shot up in bed, remembering that Lucy was asleep, and I couldn't shout just in time. "She knew?"

I saw Susan's head move in a nod. "She told me the night she left. I tried to stop her, I swear."

Susan's voice cracked on the last word.

"She told me she remembered you coming home with your father when she was younger, maybe four or five," she said. "Mary wanted to be with Collin. She couldn't stand being treated like a child and—" Her voice cracked again, and I knew she was crying.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked. My throat felt tight, and my eyes burned.

"I don't know, Emma," Susan's voice had gotten even softer. "She gave me the note for your parents, and she left." I could see her shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry I never told any of you that I saw her that night, that I let her go. I'm sorry." Her voice dissolved into quiet sobs.

I got out of bed and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and swallowed my own tears.

"It's okay, Su, I promise," I said after her tears seemed to have slowed down. "Everything happened the way it was meant to. It isn't your fault." I paused. "It isn't my fault either. She made her own choice."

It was the first time I had said it, the first time I had believed it. It had not been my job to keep my sister from running away. It wasn't anyone's job, especially not Susan's. No one can control the people they love, even to keep them from hurting themselves.

After a moment, Susan sat up, still sniffling, but much calmer. "So, how did you get to England?" she asked.

I told her. I told her about what Aslan had shown me, about how the Eshwen had been wiped out by Jadis until I returned.

"And the humans, too," Susan mused.

I realized she was right. If the Pevensies were the only humans in Narnia, what Auren had said must have come true: after the Eshwen were gone, Jadis had turned on the humans.

"It's been a heavy day," I said. "We should get some sleep."

"Look who's being bossy now," Susan joked. I had to smile.

We both laid back down in our beds and somehow, I fell asleep almost immediately. If only it had been a dreamless sleep.

I dreamed of the witch's castle again, this time even more intensely than I had in England. I could see every detail of the towers, feel the cold vibrating off of it. Then, the dream changed, and I was somewhere much warmer. Before me was a grand palace in a town on the edge of a vast desert. The architecture was vaguely Middle Eastern.

I saw the witch's castle again, feeling even colder than before, then I woke up.

OoOoOoO

The next morning, Susan, Lucy, and I all woke up around the same time and quietly dressed in the same clothes as the day before. Lucy gave me a quick hug.

"I can't wait for you to show me how you glow!" she laughed.

I laughed with her, which felt good. Love and acceptance came so easily from her. I felt a surge of emotion as I looked at her—brave, compassionate Lucy. She took everything in stride from the war to the evacuation to finding a new world she would be queen of.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, and I realized I had been openly staring at her for a while.

I got on my knees and drew her back into a tight hug.

"I just think you're pretty great, Lu," I said.

She grinned at me.

"Thanks!"

I looked up to see Susan smiling down at us. I knew she understood what I was feeling. We stepped out of the tent at the same moment Peter stepped out of his across from us. He smiled at me, then looked pensive as his eyes wandered. I followed his gaze and saw Aslan speaking with Edmund, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Edmund looked tired and worn, but alive.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted, starting to run toward them.

Peter caught her before I could. We needed to wait until he and Aslan were finished. Peter glanced at me a few times, and I kept expecting him to bring up all the questions he must have, but every time he looked like he was about to, he would glance back at Edmund and turn away again. I was glad. I wasn't ready to talk about it yet, and we needed to take one thing at a time. Once we got Ed sorted out, we could tackle the rest of it. Finally, Aslan and Edmund walked toward us.

Edmund looked even worse up close. He had a few bruises and looked pale and hungry with a cut on his lip.

"What's done is done," Aslan said. "There is no need to speak with Edmund about what is past."

I knew he was mostly talking to Peter. Lucy was nearly jumping out of her skin waiting to hug her brother, Susan looked so happy she could cry looking down at Edmund safe and alive. Peter stared at Edmund, not quite glaring, but clearly uncertain of what to do. It must be an oldest sibling thing.

Aslan turned and walked away, giving us a moment alone. I half-considered doing the same to give the Pevensies some privacy, but I didn't want Edmund to think I was walking away in anger.

"Hello," Edmund said miserably, eyes fixed on the ground.

Lucy ran forward and hugged him. He pressed his face against the top of her head with a tenderness I had never seen from him. Susan laughed a little as she gave him the same kind of hugs her mother did. I tried to give him a light-hearted smile, but he may have still seen the few tears collecting in my eyes as I hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're safe," I whispered.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked.

"I'm a little tired," Edmund said.

"Get some sleep," Peter said.

He was still standing away from Edmund, a bit stiffly. Edmund started to walk toward the tent.

"And Edmund?" Peter called after him, his face finally breaking into a smile. "Try not to wander off."

Edmund smiled back, then headed into the tent.

"Peter?" I said. "Could we talk?"

He looked relieved that I had suggested it, but before he could answer, Oreius came around the corner calling for him.

"Go," I said. "Later."

"Yes, later," he said sternly, letting me know he would hold me to it. He ran after the centaur.

After Edmund woke up, Peter joined us in the main clearing for breakfast. Dryads brought us some food and Edmund dug into it like he hadn't eaten in days. I realized with a pang that he probably hadn't.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast," Lucy joked to him.

"You should pack some for the journey," Peter said.

Everyone tensed.

"So we're going home?" Susan asked, sounding surprisingly disappointed.

"You are," Peter said. "I promised I'd keep you four safe, but there's no reason I can't stay and help."

"But," Lucy said. "They need us. All of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Peter said. "You and Emma almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

He sounded like his father, like my father, and I didn't like it.

"Peter—" I started.

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said calmly. We all looked at him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy reached out to take Edmund's hand.

"He's right, Peter," I said, much more gently than I would have a moment before. "And I can't exactly go home, can I? Isn't this where I belong?"

I could tell Peter was upset. We held eye contact for a long time. I could see the battle in him over keeping us safe and fulfilling the destiny we clearly had laid before us here. I also saw the confusing mix of emotions mirroring my own over who I actually was. I didn't think he wanted to really believe that Narnia was my home.

The silence had been going on too long when Edmund broke it.

"So what the witch told me was true, then, Emma," he said. "She heard there was another girl or 'daughter of Eve' as they call it here with the rest of us. She asked how we knew an Eshwen. That's what she kept calling you. I told her I didn't know what that was." Edmund paused and touched his cheekbone slightly. "She didn't believe me."

I could see the faint shadow of a bruise on his face along with his cut lip. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch his face. He had never been big on physical affection and, after the past few days he'd had, he probably didn't want to be touched.

"So she told you what that is?" I asked.

He nodded. "She and that dwarf of hers told me about it and the prophecy."

"So, I guess that's it, then." Susan stood abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

She picked up her bow and quiver and smiled. "To get some practice."

OoOoOoO

I could see Peter and Edmund on horseback working with their swords. Susan was about twenty feet away from me learning to stretch her bow and aim steady. Lucy was beside me throwing her dagger at the target with incredible precision. They all looked older, more sure of themselves than they ever had. They were picking up skills faster than would have been possible back in England. Something about Narnia had invigorated them. I stared down at the knives hanging limply from my hands. I didn't feel any surge of knowledge or strength. I tried a test throw at the targets and barely hit the outer circle before it fell off.

I was about to go pick it up when suddenly I felt a strange cold come over me. I saw Mr. Beaver running toward the boys, yelling their names. I couldn't hear what he said, but I knew what he was saying.

"We need to get back to camp," I said to Susan and Lucy as the boys came our way.

"Why?" Lucy said.

"The witch is here."

Susan grabbed Lucy's hand as the boys reached us, and we all took off back into camp. The witch was already coming down the center road. It was the first time I had seen her in person, but the flashback Aslan had shown me had done her justice. She looked exactly the same as she had in the memory, despite being a century older. I wondered if all witches like her were immortal, if there were any more witches like her.

We all lined the street in the center of camp as a dwarf walked before her litter carried by a Cyclops shouting, "Hail Jadis! Queen of Narnia!"

The Cyclops set her down before Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said.

A murmur rippled across the crowd. She had the same flippant, yet imperial tone to her voice I had heard when she spoke to Auren. It was the voice of someone so used to being obeyed and feared that they didn't think much force was required in their words.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan said.

We tightened around Edmund. I saw Peter's hand resting on his sword.

"Have you forgotten the deep magic?" the witch said.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, witch!" Aslan shouted. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me," the witch said. "That boy—" She pointed to Edmund, who had gone even paler. "—will die on the Stone Table."

"Try and take him then!" Peter said, drawing his sword and stepping in front his brother.

Susan wrapped her arms around Edmund from behind and pulled him further back. I understood their reactions, but looking at the witch, I knew they would be useless in the end.

"Do you really think mere force could deny me my right?" she asked. "Little king," she added.

Peter's sword wavered, and the confidence in his face waned.

"Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water," the witch declared.

I told myself I was imagining the suspicious glances aimed at me.

"Enough," Aslan said. "I shall talk with you alone."

They both disappeared into the tent.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, though it was probably closer to about thirty minutes. No one dared speak. Lucy tore up the grass in front of her, fiddling with the blades as they blew away. Peter wiped the hilt of his sword with the end of his shirt. Susan brushed at her skirt. I started picking at my nails but stopped when one bled. Edmund just stared off at nothing.

Finally, they emerged from the tent again. There was a long pause before Aslan spoke.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood!" Aslan announced.

A cheer went up across camp. We all practically tackled the smiling Edmund. For a moment, it felt like everything just might turn out all right.

"Emma," Aslan said as the noise died down.

I looked up at him, still smiling.

"She has requested a private audience with you," he said.

The witch stared at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

I stopped smiling. I immediately felt the Pevensies draw in around me, Susan and Edmund so close behind me I could feel their clothes brush against mine. Peter grabbed my wrist on my right, Lucy gripping my skirt on my left.

"Don't," Edmund whispered.

"She cannot harm you here," Aslan said gently.

I looked at the tall, ethereal being in front of me. The image of Auren turning to stone flashed before me, her scream in my ears. I felt more angry than afraid.

I knew I could refuse, but the whole camp was watching, including Edmund. If for no other reason, I had to do this to show him she was nothing to be afraid of anymore, not with Aslan on our side. And I must admit, curiosity spurred me forward. What did she have to say?

"Of course," I said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"It's okay," I whispered to the Pevensies.

I patted Lucy's hand as she let go of my dress. I didn't dare look at any of them for fear it would change my mind. I felt Peter hesitate before letting go of my arm. I met the witch's gaze and strode forward.

"After you," I said, sweeping my arm toward the tent.

I knew she couldn't hurt me in the camp with Aslan right outside, but I still did not want to turn my back on her. She walked back into the tent. I glanced at Peter and saw his wide eyes and his mouth set in a line. I winked at him and gave him a small smirk before I walked into the tent and let the cloth drop behind me.

I looked up at her, ready to hold eye contact and keep my head raised, but the moment the tent closed, she wrapped her arms around me.

I started to scream, but then I realized she wasn't attacking me. She was embracing me.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "Did they hurt you?"

Her voice was softer than before, almost gentle. Her arms were so cold against my skin they almost started to burn. She pulled back and put her hands on my face.

"Oh, I've been so worried. I'm so glad you're safe," she said.

She started to embrace me again, but I pushed her back and stepped away.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

I was sure I looked every bit as flustered as I felt, but I was far too shocked to control my reaction.

"I'm sorry," she said, composing herself, but still looking much less terrifying than she had outside. "You must be so overwhelmed by everything. You must tell me, where have you been hiding all this time? When I heard an Eshwen had appeared with the humans, I began searching for you, only to find you here. Why didn't you come to me?"

"Why would I come to you?" I countered with my own question.

She wrinkled her eyebrows together. "I have been a friend and ally to the Eshwen for time out of mind. My court was the only safe place for them when the rest of the Narnians rose up against them."

"You mean when you hunted them down and slaughtered them when they wouldn't join you?" I said, jaw already clenching.

The room had been steadily getting colder in her presence, but a flash of heat vibrated through it at my words. I could tell she felt it, too. She looked confused again by what I said, then seemed to realize something.

"I see," she said. "That lion has been filling your head with tales to turn you against me."

"He told me the truth. He showed me what you did to my family," I said, then snapped my mouth closed.

"Your family?" she asked. "Who are they?"

I searched her face for any calculating, malicious intent, but only saw curiosity and concern. But still…

I deflected again. "Why would Aslan lie to me? If it's not true, why would he show me the past where you hunted and killed my…my people?"

I stumbled over identifying myself with the race I had only just learned of but said it anyway.

"Because he is afraid of what we could be together," she said. "Together, we could rule Narnia without opposition. Combined as fire and ice, we have no weaknesses. The lion knows this. He knows we would be more powerful than he."

I could tell she truly believed what she was saying. I found myself relaxing the tense muscles in my hands and shoulders.

"So the memories he showed me…of you killing Eshwen…those were fake?" I asked. I wasn't sure I would believe her, but I wanted to at least hear her answer.

She sighed heavily and paced a few steps to the left, taking her eyes off of me and glancing at the tent wall.

"I'm afraid not," Jadis said at last. "When I began my reign over Narnia, many Eshwen were led astray. They started rebellions, killing hundreds of humans in their anger. I had to protect my country. I did what any ruler must. But many Eshwen still sided with me. My right hand, Leandra, was an Eshwen."

Doubt crept into the corner of my mind. I thought back to what Aslan had shown me. Could Jadis be telling the truth? I only saw a moment, could he have framed it just right to make her look like the villain?

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Well, my dear, that was a hundred years ago. She died many years ago for Eshwen are, after all, mortal," she answered.

I wondered how natural a death it had been.

"Did he tell you that Escha was my student?" she asked.

"The first Eshwen?" I was getting worse at hiding my shock. My reactions were spinning out of control.

She nodded. "She came to me in the mountains above Narnia before I began my reign, when the world was young and new. I taught her how to truly use her power. I could do the same for you."

No. Aslan had not mentioned that. Did that mean everything else he had said was true?

"The other Narnians rejected her, feared her," she continued. "She came to me, and I made her great. Her greatness, her fire flows in your veins. Let me teach you how to wield it."

I imagined being able to actually control the fire inside me. It was so cold in the tent, I could barely picture flames, but I looked down at my palm.

"You know they will never accept you here," she said.

I thought back to the centaur and dryads standing over me, sword at my throat. I thought of the suspicious glances and whispering whenever I walked by.

"What is your name, child?" she asked. "The youngest son of Adam called you Emma, but what is your real name?"

"Alyna," I said quickly.

I didn't mean to say it, but as Jadis had been talking, I had started to feel very sleepy. It was harder to think. My legs felt shaky.

"Alyna," she said.

She sounded like she was eating the name, swallowing it whole. She reached a hand out to me.

"Give me your hand," she said.

My body moved without permission, and I laid my hand in hers.

"You have so much anger," she said. "Let it out. Let it flow to your hand."

I closed my eyes and remembered how angry I had been when Mary left, how out of control I had felt since coming here. Then I felt a new, surprising surge of anger at my parents for lying to me my whole life, for never telling me that I was not theirs. I suddenly could not think of a happy memory with them, only anger and abandonment. I was angry with Dad for going to war, with Mum for not stopping Mary, with Peter. I couldn't think of why I was angry at Peter, but suddenly I was.

My palm exploded in flames. Everything tingled.

Jadis smiled at me.

"Very good," she said.

The flame went out. I felt even more shaky and cold than before somehow.

"That's nothing compared to what I could teach you," Jadis said. "Come with me, Alyna."

When she said my name this time, she frowned. I could tell she was thinking hard.

"Eshwen are mortal," she said almost to herself, suddenly looking at me closer. "Aslan sent you to the same world the humans came from, didn't he? That's why you appeared with them."

I didn't say anything. I was mildly impressed that she had figured it out so easily.

"Leandra's daughter, the one we never found. Oh, you poor dear." She stroked my cheek again, but I barely felt it. "You didn't even know who you were, did you?"

I thought I might cry, so I bit down on my lip and blinked hard, but my vision stayed ever so slightly blurred. I let out a breath and realized it was so cold I could see it.

"Come with me, Alyna, let me show you who you are," she said. "Let me help you reclaim the life the Lion stole from you."

"This is where my friends are. Why would I betray them?" I asked.

"They will do nothing but hold you back from your true nature. Mere humans do not understand people like us," she said.

I stood silently, too cold and dizzy to want to answer.

"You must choose, my dear," the witch said. "You must choose between power with me or defeat and ruin with the humans. I have been queen over Narnia for a hundred years, would you rather follow the boy king who just picked up a sword? Together, it would be so easy to get rid of them."

"No," I said, though the effort exhausted me. My vision cleared.

She took my hand again. "Come with me and fulfill the future your mother wanted for you. One of power."

I jerked my hand away. "Even if I wanted that, I could never side with someone so unbothered with killing people to get what you want."

Jadis smiled placatingly and touched my hand again. "That all depends on what you call people," she said.

I remembered Mr. Beaver saying the same thing as we entered camp and pulled my hand away. I took a few steps back.

"You're a murderer!" I shouted. "You killed thousands of people. You almost killed Edmund. You sent wolves after us. No! I don't want any part of what you do."

My temperature spiked, and I felt some of my shakiness disappear.

She transformed before my eyes back into the icy witch I had seen in my memory, the same one who had entered camp. Her face hardened, she stood taller, the air got even colder.

"You will regret this when not even the Narnians in this camp side with you. When you cannot even trust the army at your back," she said.

"Maybe," I said. "You might be right. But that doesn't mean I'll side with the person trying to wipe them out just because I'm afraid."

She scoffed. "So you swear fealty to a lion and a child king?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Fool!" she shouted, the last of her gentle façade fading away. "You are making the same mistake your mother made! You Eshwen are all fools, throwing away your power for the weakness of others."

"I believe we're done here," I said. "I suggest you leave this place while you still can."

She walked past me toward the tent entrance. I kept my back to her this time.

"Your mother never stopped mourning you and her insurgent sister. I disposed of her a year after taking the throne, sick of her weakness. It will be just as easy to do away with you, child."

I felt her leave the tent and heard the cloth drop back in place. Only then did I release the breath I had been holding. I understood better now how easy it had been for her to pull Edmund into her trap. Something about her presence confused me, and her words were the perfect mixture of truth and lies to get what she wanted.

I heard her say something to Aslan, then he roared in response as everyone cheered. I knew she was leaving the camp as the last of the cold left my blood.

I stepped out of the tent to see the crowd beginning to disperse, though the Pevensies and some stragglers had stayed behind to watch for me. I wondered if I looked as pale and shaken as I felt.

"Well done, my daughter," Aslan said beside me.

"You knew what she would say, didn't you?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I knew she would try to sway you, but I also knew you would have to make that choice for yourself."

Looking at him, I knew my choice had been right.

"Now, go to your friends," he said. "I believe they have been most worried for you, especially with all the shouting."

I raised my eyebrows. "You could hear us?"

He chuckled as he turned to walk away. "Fire and ice do not collide quietly," he laughed.

I smiled at him, then turned to the Pevensies who had started walking my way.

"So?" Peter prodded me.

"So, I think we should keep training," I said. I grinned. "The next time I see her, I'd rather have a weapon in my hand."

We went back to the training ground where I made no further progression with the knives Father Christmas had given me. I was seconds away from throwing them to the ground in frustration when Oreius came our way. Peter and Edmund trailed behind him, still holding their swords and sweating from practice. Oreius was holding a long, thin, silver battle ax. It may sound strange to say of a deadly weapon, but it was beautiful.

"Having some trouble?" he asked me.

"Yes," Lucy answered before I could. She and Susan both laughed at me as I rolled my eyes.

"A bit," I admitted.

"Well," Oreius looked closer at my knives. "These are really more for close combat, backups for if you drop your main weapon. They're not really meant to carry a soldier through a whole battle and certainly not good for throwing."

His tone wasn't patronizing or scolding, but I still felt a flush coming up my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, in that case, I guess I should find a sword or something," I said.

"You could," he said. "Or you could use this."

He held out the ax he was carrying. I saw now that there were delicately engraved vines and leaves spiraling up the handle and along the edges of the head. The handle was about as long as my arm, with a large blade on each side of the head, a sharp spike on the tip.

"For me?" I asked.

He nodded and held it out even further. As soon as my fingers wrapped around the handle, the designs glowed a faint yellow. My heart sped up. The handle fit perfectly in my hand, the weapon impossibly light for its size.

"This is the type of weapon our histories say the Eshwen wielded in battle. The metal is mined from deep in the earth's core, where the intense heat makes it withstand your fires. I have never seen it, but it should ignite when you do," Oreius said.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, turning it over in my hands.

"I began crafting it when we first heard the prophesied kings and queens had appeared in Narnia and that Aslan was gathering an army," he told me.

"But how did you know…" my voice trailed off and I cleared my throat. "I mean, I could've sided with the witch," I said.

"Consider this the proof of my hope that you wouldn't," he said. The way he said it told me that I still had not fully gained his trust, but that he was willing to bet on me. I hoped I didn't disappoint.

"The Eshwen have a complicated history," he continued. "If it has taught us anything, it is that a person's choices define who they are. Today, you made a choice to fight with us. And I have made the choice to help you do so."

"Thank you, sir," I said, bowing my head slightly.

He returned the gesture. "May it serve you well," he said before galloping off.

"Well?" Edmund said. "Give it a go, then!"

"Stand back," I said with a grin at them.

I stared at the ax, my temperature rising. Ghostly flames appeared along my bare arms and hands. The designs on the ax got brighter until you could see the heat waving off of it. With a grunt, I swung the ax as hard as I could into the humanoid training dummy I had been trying to hit before. I sliced straight into the thick, wooden crossbeam. The entire target burst into flames. I jerked it out. In a fluid motion that felt surprisingly natural, I swung the ax behind my head, then threw it at the archery target several yards away. It stuck, and the hay caught on fire. The flames were short lived and already out by the time I turned back to the Pevensies. They each wore mixed expressions of awe.

"Well?" I said, uncomfortable with the long silence.

Peter gave a shocked laugh. "The witch is done for," he said.

Apparently, I didn't hide my fatigue very well. It wasn't long before Peter insisted we stop and head back into camp for supper. The sun had sunk lower than I had realized, and my arms were a bit sore, so I didn't complain.

The mood around camp was serious but energetic as we ate. Oreius made a toast to Aslan, then to Peter.

"Hail, Sir Peter Wolfsbane!" he shouted. "Soon to be our High King! Soon to lead us into battle to free Narnia!"

Everyone cheered. Peter smiled, but the shadows from the fire made him look younger than usual to me.

As the crowd dispersed to their tents, I stared at Peter. Was he really going to lead an army tomorrow? At 16? With three days of combat training? Then again, I couldn't deny the effect Narnia had had on all of us. Something about the air here. Or maybe Aslan himself.

"We should head to bed, too," Susan said.

"You girls go on," Peter said. "You too, Ed. Emma and I—"

"Need to talk," I finished for him. It was true.

The others walked off to their tents after I assured the concerned Susan that I would not be too long.

Peter and I started walking along the edges of camp the same way we had paced our street since we were kids. Eventually, we stopped in the high grass a few yards away from the outer tents. Peter plopped down on the ground and laid on his back. I did the same, the tops of our heads touching.

"They have different stars here," he said.

I saw that he was right. I didn't recognize any of the constellations above us.

"I wonder what the constellations are called here," I mused.

Peter pointed straight up. "I'm not being funny here, but that one looks like Mrs. Macready."

I snorted. He was sort of right.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" I asked. "Never mind, that was a stupid question,"

"It's strange," he said. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean, we're just a couple of kids from Finchley. But this place…" his voice trailed off.

"I feel the same," I said. "There's no way we should be able to do any of this but suddenly we can."

It sounded stupid the way I said it, too simple and obvious, but it was so strange and true, that I felt like I had to say it anyway.

"Well, it makes sense for you," he said. "I mean, this is your home, right?"

I sat up, my back facing him.

"I guess it is," I said.

I heard him sit up behind me. He put his back against mine, and we leaned on each other. I suddenly remembered sitting in my backyard just like this after my twelfth birthday party. It had been us and the Pevensies eating dinner at my house. It ended when I ran outside after Mary called me "little piggy" for having a big slice of my favorite chocolate cake Mum had made for the occasion. Mary had reminded me, loudly enough for the whole room to hear, that I needed to start caring about my womanly figure.

I was crying behind some rose bushes when thirteen-year-old Peter poked his head around the corner, smiling triumphantly.

"Go away," I sniffled, embarrassed to be caught crying.

"Then what will I do with all this cake?" he asked.

He held up Mum's cake dish with about four slices left on it.

"It's your birthday, Emma," he said. "We should eat like it!"

"Don't look at me," I said, covering my face with my hands. "My face is dirty and swollen, now."

He shrugged. "Okay, then."

So, he sat down with his back against mine, and we finished the whole plate. Only later did I discover that Mary didn't get a single bite. He had been my hero. And, as I looked over the still camp, I knew he was born to be Narnia's hero, too.

"We'll be fine, you know," I said. I swung around until we were sitting side-by-side.

"Will we?" he asked. "How can I lead these people after how I took care of Edmund? Of you and Lucy at the river?"

"We all made it, Peter," I said, putting my hand on his forearm. "It's not your job to control everything. You just have to trust your instincts and keep moving. You…you've always done that. You've always protected people."

He still wasn't looking at me, so I continued. "I know you're scared," I said. "I am, too. But we have Aslan, you know. I get the feeling he's not too used to losing battles."

"Then what?" he asked.

I wrinkled my eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Say we do win tomorrow," Peter said. "Say we're crowned kings and queens. Eventually, we'll have to go home. Emma, this is home for you. What does that mean for the future?"

"Sounds like you're borrowing trouble," I said with a wave of my hand.

But he wasn't, really. The thought had occurred to me, too.

"Maybe," he admitted. "I just…I can't stand the idea…"

He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"You're marching into battle tomorrow, aren't you?" he asked. "You're not going to stay with Susan and Lucy."

We both knew it wasn't a question.

"I'm going with you," I said.

He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. He looked into my eyes.

"Just promise you'll be safe, okay? Don't do anything stupid," he said.

"You know I can't promise that," I said.

I smiled a little to break the tension that had suddenly crept between us. It didn't really work. I hadn't noticed how close our faces had gotten or which one of us had started leaning in, but our noses were almost touching. I saw him glance down at my lips before looking back up to my eyes. He leaned a little closer. Heat rushed into my cheeks, a very different than I had been feeling the past few days. I wondered if he could hear my breath getting faster. It was almost deafening to me. He closed the distance between us.

" _The king she loves she leaves behind."_

The line popped into my head unbidden, and a sudden panic came over me. I dropped his hand, pushing him back the moment before our lips touched. I cleared my throat loudly and stood.

"I should really get to sleep," I said, brushing grass off me.

Peter stood, but I was already walking away.

"Goodnight, Pete," I shouted back to him.

"Emma, wait!" he called.

But I kept going, not slowing down until I got back to my tent. I threw open the entrance, then stopped. Even in the darkness, I could tell it was empty.

"Susan? Lucy?" I hissed, though I knew there would be no answer.

I touched their beds. They were cold. Wherever they had gone, it had been a while since they left. I walked back outside to see a faun, a sentry patrolling the area.

"Excuse me," I said.

He raised his sword and jumped.

"Sorry!" I yelled. "It's just me."

Though he didn't seem thrilled about it, he lowered his sword.

"Have you seen Susan and Lucy?" I said. "They're gone, and—"

"They went somewhere with Aslan," he said shortly.

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I was worried—"

"They're in safer company than they would be in your tent, if you ask me," he said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Good thing I didn't ask you. Goodnight, sir."

I went back into my tent and fell into bed without changing into my nightgown. I fought to push thoughts of the impending battle, the comment from the faun, and Peter Pevensie from my mind. But the last thing I thought of before I drifted off were two intense blue eyes looking back at me.

I jerked awake from the same strange dream of the witch's castle and the foreign palace. It was still dark outside. Around midnight, I guessed. The wind was picking up outside, and I wondered if that had been what woke me up.

Then I felt it, a sudden burst of pain in my chest as though someone were shoving a dagger through me. I called out in pain. Something was very wrong.

The wind intensified as the pain did, my tent shuddering violently. I heard multiple voices screaming into the wind. The screams and the wind were deafening, but somehow, I still heard the sound of the side of my tent ripping from top to bottom. The loose ends of the tent flapped wildly as I staggered to my feet and through the opening. Low flames pulsed up and down my arms, then spread to the rest of my body. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I could smell my clothes burning.

Dozens of dryads had gathered at the edge of the woods by my tent. They stood in a huddle, holding each other as they wailed. Rocks were splitting open on the ground. Wind ripped its way through the camp. My own screams drowned in the sounds around. There was a great crescendo of wind, shouts, and pain, then nothing.

Everything was still.

I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. The dryads looked at me, maybe noticing me for the first time, and all looking as distraught as I felt. The silence was almost worse than the chaos had been, as though something had just been carved out of all of us and left a gaping wound behind.

I don't know if I passed out or fell asleep or if I simply sat on the ground for hours staring at nothing, but the next thing I knew, it was morning, and another dryad was running into camp with terrible news.

Aslan was dead.

Nature itself had felt the loss of its creator.

 **A/N: So, I know this took forever, but hopefully the fact that I'm so extra and post such long chapters will make you forgive me. Either way, leave a review and let me know if you love or hate this. Or if you're neutral. Neutral is also fine.**


	7. Battles Are Ugly Affairs

**A/N: Happy Easter! Late, I know, but this one took forever. I apologize. Battles are hard, fam. In fact, they are the hardest things for me to write. I hope you had a fantastic time if you celebrated. Personal anecdote: my best friend came and visited me and we all (the two of us and my husband) went to explore a state park nearby. It had been rainy, but I assured them that the path ahead was not too slippery (keep in mind, I am by far the clumsiest of the three of us). Long story short, they both fell on their butts multiple times in close succession. A lady walked by and definitely thought we were high since they were both on the ground laughing, I was leaning against a tree to keep from falling over from laughing, and it was 4/20. Luckily, we did not get thrown out of the park, and a good time was had by all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

 **Chapter 6**

I felt as though I had swallowed sand.

The dryad's announcement hung in the air long after she had swept further into camp to spread the news. We could hear the wave of grief washing over camp as she went. I vaguely heard some of the other dryads talking to each other, but I had nothing say. I could have stayed there for hours more, as still and lifeless as though the witch had turned me to stone, too. But I knew I couldn't. I knew there were too many things to face that day.

I stood slowly, wisely not trusting my stiff legs. They tingled back to life painfully as I took a few stumbling steps. I looked down the hill toward the creek where the wolf had attacked us. That's when I caught my first actual glimpse of the naiads I had heard wailing with us last night. Two in the middle of the stream, more visibly humanoid than the dryads, but still difficult to focus on. They each had long, silvery hair that moved as though waves rippled through it. It was hard to tell where their hair ended and their silvery blue robes began. They were all huddled together, holding each other. I wondered if they were sisters.

One of them looked up at me. It didn't make sense as she was a creature of water, but I could see her tears. Her silver, almost white eyes stared at me only for a second before she turned back to the others.

"Emma!" Mr. Beaver came running toward me. "Peter needs you!" he shouted.

I took off after him, though he barely waited on me. We jogged through camp and straight to the command tent, getting some strange looks along the way. I stepped inside the tent, though Mr. Beaver didn't follow. He stayed outside and took the stance of a sentry. Inside, the there stood a table in the middle with maps on it on and Peter standing over it. He looked up.

"Em—" He started, then stopped when he looked at me. "Are you all right?"

I looked down at myself for the first time. My legs and feet were covered in mud, my dress was burned, torn, and stained. My hair was wind-blown and surely a tangled mess, my face most likely tear-stained and pale.

"Yeah," I said. "Are you?"

He looked back down at the map on the table and ran his left hand back through his hair. He was still wearing his sleeping shirt, though a set of armor sat behind him, ready to be put on. He didn't say anything for a long time. I walked to the table and reached out to touch his hand, but he pulled away and cleared his throat. There was a strange tension in the air I had never felt before.

"Your Highness," Oreius was standing behind us in the doorway. "We're ready for Emma."

"For me?" I asked.

"To armor you for battle, my lady." Oreius said.

I tried to ignore how my stomach dropped when he said "battle."

I passed Edmund on my way out of the tent, the sight of a sword on his hip making me feel dizzy.

The armory was buzzing with energy, somber though it was. A centaur with his back to us was busily working over a forge, and the fire brought a thought to my mind for the first time.

"I can't wear armor," I said. "I'll…melt it."

What a strange thing to say out loud.

"Normal armor would be impossible, yes," Oreius said without looking back at me. "Thankfully, that is not our only option."

He led me to what I assumed was his work station. There, sat a box. It was nothing special, worn wood that was even blackened in a few places from age and rot. As he reached to open it, another centaur appeared and slammed her hand down on top of it.

"You cannot be serious," she said.

It was Larina, my centaur _friend_ from the day before. She looked no less terrifying while I was standing than she had when I was on the ground under her staff.

"Do you truly mean to give the witch—"

"Larina!" Oreius cut her off. "This is not your decision."

There was a long moment where neither of them moved, staring at each other. Slowly, she moved her hand but glared at me mercilessly as Oreius opened the box. He pulled out a suit of bright silver armor. It looked similar to what Peter had been wearing, only thinner and more flexible. That made me nervous.

He handed me the breast plate. It was even lighter than it looked. My face must have shown my concern because Oreius chuckled lowly.

"It's much stronger than it seems," he said. "It can withstand fire for as long as you can burn."

"Did you make this?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It was made by dwarves a century or so ago, specifically for an Eshwen. A raiding party found it in the White Witch's castle when I was a boy."

Raiding party. I don't know why the idea surprised me. Of course this was not the Narnians' first attempt to break the witch's hold. I wondered how many times rebellions had been squashed out in the last hundred years of her reign, how many Narnians had already died fighting to be free. I wondered if they would be fighting long after today if we didn't win, if I would be alive to fight with them again if that happened.

"My father kept it," Oreius said. "He gave it to me when he passed on. Now, it is yours."

"So you really did believe I would be good, that I would fight on your side, didn't you? To have kept it all this time?" I said.

"My father did," Oreius said not unkindly.

"Many disagreed with him," Larina hissed. "Many Narnians tried to destroy the armor." She narrowed her eyes even more at me. "Many will not stop trying."

She hurried away. I stared at the ground.

"Lucky for you," Oreius said. "it is not easily broken."

OoOoOoO

I was surprised at how simple it was to put on my armor. It formed against me easily, bending against my body. I was still a bit worried as it seemed too thin and flexible to be of much use but knew I did not have another choice. I strapped my knives to my thighs and was just fastening my bootstrap when Mrs. Beaver poked her head into my tent.

"Thought you might need some help dressing," she said. "But I see you've made do."

I smiled. "Did I do it right?" I asked, turning around for her to see.

"Well, I really don't know, but nothing seems to be falling off," she said. "Would you like me to tie your hair back for you? You wouldn't want it in your way. You just sit down and relax for a moment."

I sat down on the ground while she stood behind me and braided my hair back in a series of plaits. No one had done my hair for me since I was a child. The thought made me dizzy again, my stomach tightening with every breath. I let all my fears and distractions flow into my mind for a moment. I knew this was the time for it, in the privacy of my tent before I was on the field. Weren't we all still children? Did we have any idea what we were doing? I thought of Edmund in his armor and wanted to be sick. Peter was leading us all, painting the biggest target on himself. I closed my eyes and let all those fears flow back out of my mind. Aslan had known what he was doing. Nothing that was happening had been a surprise for him.

"There you go, dear," Mrs. Beaver said.

I stood and ran my hand over my hair. It felt secure, but loose enough to be comfortable. I guess I would find out how perfect it was for battle very soon.

"You'll be sure to turn every head on the battle field," Mrs. Beaver joked, then immediately sobered. "You're expected back in the command tent soon, my lady." She reached up and touched my hand. "Be careful today. Please."

I squeezed her hand and smiled. It fit perfectly. I grabbed my ax and marched out of the tent.

When I came back into the command tent, Peter and Edmund were both bent over the map on the table, Oreius standing to their side.

"I don't know if I can lead these people," Peter was saying.

"Aslan thought you could," Edmund said. "And so do I."

"As do I," I said.

I let fire leak into my ax until it glowed. "Orders, Your Majesty?"

OoOoO

No one ever talks about how long you have to wait before a battle. After rallying at camp, planning our attack, and marching to the field, we simply stood in position and waited for the Witch's army. I would, perhaps, have gotten bored if I wasn't constantly running over the plan in my head. I had mentally drawn lines all over the field in front of me, placing it on a grid like a chess board.

"What are you thinking about?" Edmund asked.

"Chess," I said immediately. It was true, after all.

He nodded. "That game makes a lot more sense now, doesn't it?"

"Strange to start the game with the King already dead," I said, then immediately felt guilty. "Don't tell Peter I said that."

"I won't," he promised. "I know what you mean."

We went back to waiting in silence.

I was a little embarrassed that Edmund looked more confident than I felt. He stood behind me at the top of the cliff, the archers behind us. I hoped I remembered to thank Mrs. Beaver for braiding my hair back. It stayed secure and out of my eyes despite the wind whipping around us. The sun shone brightly above us, almost directly overhead.

We both stared ahead and down at the rest of Aslan's army. The cats were the front line—cheetahs, mostly, but a few panthers and jaguars were mixed in. We had clumps of centaurs here and there, but most of them were behind me with the archers. Fauns made up the second and third lines as they were short enough for others to shoot over. Dryads and naiads drifted along our perimeters, always in motion even as we waited. I had never noticed before how hard it was to focus on them while they moved, but they faded in and out of the background. The dryads blended into the wind, looking more like leaves being tossed around than people. The naiads looked as though they rippled and occasionally reflected images despite being even more humanoid than the dryads. For the first time, I wondered what I looked like when I was in flames. Did I shimmer like they did? Did I fade in and out of sight? Somehow, I doubted it. Fire wasn't exactly subtle.

Our biggest group was talking beasts. Bears, horses, badgers, stags, dogs, foxes, and dozens more stood in different types of armor with teeth, claws, and even some swords and other weapons bared and at the ready. The only humans in the crowd were Peter and Edmund, and maybe me, depending on who you ask.

I skimmed the crowd again until I found Peter in the center. He was easy to find atop his bright, white unicorn next to Oreius.

He had been the hardest to convince to accept the plan we had all come up with. It was dangerous. It put me in the middle of wherever the action was. But, in the end, we both knew Jadis would be looking for me as soon as the battle started. I had to be constantly in motion.

"They're coming," Edmund said suddenly.

I knew immediately that he was right. I heard them before I saw them, the sounds of hissing, stomping, growling, and shouting preceding the witch's army. Then they came into sight.

My first thought was how glad I was that Susan and Lucy weren't there, that they were far away from everything I could see.

The witch's army was an inversion of ours. She, too, had cats on her front lines. Behind them stood scores of hags, dwarves, werewolves, goblins, and minotaurs. There were other creatures mixed in that I didn't know the names of. A giant marched near the back. The witch was in the center in a chariot pulled by two huge polar bears. When I focused on her, my stomach turned. She was wearing Aslan's fur around her neck. I glanced at Edmund, but he did not seem to have seen it. I decided not to point it out.

I focused back on the rest of her army. I memorized the placement of her quadrants. That's why I was up here with Edmund and the archers. I had to know where everyone was. The plan was to divide her army into smaller groups, four or five, and isolate them from the rest with walls of fire. Our archers would pick off as many as possible while we were able to literally divide and conquer.

Her army came to a stop. No one moved.

"Stay safe, Ed," I squeezed his shoulder. "Time for me to go."

I looked at Mr. Beaver, who stood beside Edmund. We shared a look before I turned and began running down the path that led to the bottom of the cliff. I knew he would keep Edmund safe. About halfway down, I saw the eagles flying overhead. That was our next signal. I knew I had two minutes to get in place on the battlefield. I was chanting the plan to myself.

"Our cats go, let them attack the front line, isolate the next line, mostly dwarves…" I whispered to myself as I ran through the trees.

I would come back out of the trees on the far left of the second line. The dryads would be ready to help cover me. I could see the opening where I would come out, still several yards away. I saw a cat still waiting on the front line, so they had not charged yet. Good. I still had plenty of time.

There was a slight whistle in the air. Suddenly, an arrow flew toward me, clanging against my breastplate, but not piercing it. I stopped, stunned.

"I guess that armor is as strong as they say," Larina said, stepping out of the shadows between me and my destination. Her bow was still in her hand.

"I don't have time for this!" I shouted at her. "Let me past!"

She notched another arrow and drew it back. "I guess Oreius didn't give you a helmet, did he?" she said.

I took a step back.

"Larina, stop," I said. "I am on your side. I fight for Aslan!"

My palms were sweaty against my ax. I hoped I wouldn't drop it.

"Don't you dare say his name!" she shouted. "We are doing this to protect Narnia! You cannot be allowed to fight with us!"

I heard the horn blow as the first line of cats charged.

She was putting us all in danger, and I didn't have time to argue. I gripped my ax until it glowed and let my temperature skyrocket. I charged at her. She clearly wasn't expecting that, and her first arrow went too far to the right, whizzing past my head.

She dropped her bow and drew her sword just in time to block my first strike. Sparks flew from my ax as it collided with her sword. She pushed me back, but I immediately swung again, knocking the sword from her hand. She was the better fighter, but I had the element of surprise. Her sword fell to the ground.

I swung as hard as I could into the tree beside her, flames scattering over it. I clambered back as the tree cracked loudly and fell straight on Larina. I clenched my fist, extinguishing the flames. She was trapped beneath the huge tree, her legs pinned but not crushed. She had ash on her face but seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Sleedan!" she shouted.

I started running toward the battlefield again, but I only made it a few steps before a huge black panther jumped out from the shadows and pinned me to the ground. The force knocked my ax out of my hands, and I was left trying to shove the animal off of me. His teeth were inches from my neck. His claws raked across my cheek, pain exploding on my face. I felt my fire trying to come out, sensing my distress, but I choked it back down. These people were not the enemy I needed to fight.

I managed to throw my weight enough to get out from under him and stumble to my feet.

"Stop, you idiots!" I shouted. It wasn't the most dignified thing, but my temper was getting the best of me. "There is an actual war going on! Peter needs—"

"Silence, witch!" the panther said before charging again.

I heard the second horn. Everyone was charging now. My window was almost closed. They were putting everyone in danger by slowing me down. Anger rushed from my chest to my fingertips. I put my hand up and shot a full force of fire at the panther just as he pounced. I saw the fear in his wide eyes as he was immediately engulfed in flames. He yelped, then dropped at my feet, still burning, but lifeless. I think the flames made it easier to look away from him as I swallowed my horror and turned to face Larina, still trapped under the tree and now staring wide-eyed at the body of the panther.

I could hear the sounds of a full-scale battle now. I knew I was still glowing, fire itching to escape my hands. I screamed in frustration and shot a column of flame toward Larina. The grass near her head burned but went out quickly.

"I was not your enemy before," I said, my voice low and dangerous. "But if you have cost us lives, I will be."

I was glad to know my vision was not impaired by the wound on my face, but I could feel blood coursing down my neck from the cuts. I took off through the tree line and onto the battlefield, into chaos. Our armies were completely mixed together. I could tell almost immediately that we were losing ground. Our plan had fallen to pieces because I had been too slow. No. Because Larina had slowed me down. The dryads meant to cover my entrance were long gone. No one was paying much attention to me. I could barely see Peter, no longer on top of his unicorn, now beside it and fighting a minotaur. There were the remnants of fire burning in the center of the field from the archers, but it was mostly out. I had not been there to feed it. I looked up to the archers but did not see Edmund. I could see the witch walking through the field. I watched her turn a centaur to stone, then let him shatter at her feet. She was jerking her head around, looking for something.

No, she was looking for someone. For me.

 _"You'll turn every head on the battlefield."_ Mrs. Beaver's words rang in my head.

"We'll see about that," I said aloud.

I sprinted back up the cliff I had come from, sweating and barely breathing by the time I got there. I slid my ax into the harness on my back to free up my hands.

"Signal an eagle!" I screamed at Mr. Beaver as soon as he was in sight. "Signal an eagle!"

Thank God he didn't hesitate. He put his horn to his lips and let out three short blasts.

"Emma, what are you—" he started to ask, but I shot past him.

An eagle I recognized from camp was coming our way.

"Fayda!" I shouted to her.

She saw me, though she was clearly not thrilled that it was my aid she was coming to. She was very close. I kept running, spread my arms, then jumped off the cliff.

I free-fell for several seconds, thinking to myself that I would be furious if I died this way. When Fayda caught me under my arms, it hurt much more than I had expected. But a laugh of relief escaped my lips.

"Whew!" I whooped. "Thank you! Take me to the center of the battle!" I shouted to her. "Right at the big rock, there! If it gets too hot, drop me!"

I focused on keeping my fire concentrated on my palms and shot flames over the field as we flew. There were very few clumps of enemy soldiers, but I was able to at least slow down some of the advancing teams with patches of grass going up in flames. Fayda had to bob and weave all over the place to avoid enemy arrows headed our way. Good. I had some attention already.

"Brace yourself!" Fayda called to me.

She dove down toward the rock and dropped me on top off it. I landed on my feet but let myself drop to one knee to absorb the impact. I straightened and took a quick glance around myself. I skimmed the crowd until I saw Peter. Jadis was right behind him. I had planned to take a moment to get my bearings, but fear shot through me. I looked around the rock and saw not many people were fighting around it.

" _You will not be able to trust the army at your back."_ The witch had said.

I was hoping she was right.

I raised my hand and shot a column of flames into the sky.

"Narnians!" I screamed. "To me!"

Hundreds of heads turned my way. I kept shooting fire at the sky. Enemy soldiers began to charge toward the rock. I knew they had been waiting for me.

"Narnians!" I cried again. "Gather to me!"

Our soldiers kept fighting where they were, regrouping and isolating the smaller groups of the witch's army. At least a hundred soldiers were headed my way now without a single comrade among them.

Perfect.

I waited until a minotaur and several hags had begun climbing the rock. I was surrounded, but I needed to wait a moment more. I drew one of my knives from my left thigh and threw it at the minotaur just as he stuck his head up. Somehow, I hit him in the neck, and he fell. I threw my arms straight out like wings and looked to the sky.

"For Aslan." I whispered. I slowly drew my ax.

I took a deep breath as everything around me went quiet in my head. Then, I swung my ax behind my head and heaved it into the rock below me. A rush of flames shot out from me in a circle. The rock cracked where the axe was, bits of it exploding into the air. There was a light so bright it should have been blinding, but I could still see clearly. Screams erupted all around me as the soldiers all but vaporized in the heat. I realized I was screaming, but I could not stop.

The rush felt good for a moment, then it took a turn. I needed to stop. I could feel myself draining into the flames. For a scary moment, I couldn't stop. Then the flow of fire stopped as suddenly as it had started. I let myself fall to my side and concentrated on breathing. The whole world was spinning around me. All I could hear was my pulse. I closed my eyes, trying to summon the will to stand. Suddenly, something blocked the sun.

I opened my eyes to see yet another minotaur standing over me, ax raised. My own ax was in my hand, but I was far too weak to raise it. I held onto it and rolled away just as he brought his weapon down where I had been. Unfortunately, I did not realize how close I was to the edge of the rock. I fell to the ground, probably about four or five feet down. It knocked the wind out of me and left me in even more pain. I landed in a huge pile of ash. I could only guess that it had been a soldier until flames had shot down from the rock. I kept waiting to see the minotaur jump down after me, but he didn't. I wondered if an arrow had found him. I heard a cheer go up across our army, but I could not tell what it was for. The battle was still raging. I could barely keep my eyes open to try to see what was happening.

I felt myself getting cold. I looked to my right and saw Jadis coming my way. I fought to get to my feet but could only push myself onto my elbow. She was looking me in the eyes, smirking. I was too weak to raise my ax, so I pulled my other knife from my thigh. I didn't see her wand, but she was holding a sword. I tried to pull my fire to my hand. The ghostly wisp of a flame danced on my fingertips before going out. I clutched my knife.

I wish I could say I stared death in the face with pride and dignity. I wish I could say I rose to my feet and meet her face to face. But I didn't. I laid there, much too weak to stand or even scream for help. Tears collected in my eyes. I knew I didn't stand a chance against her like this. This was really going to hurt, and I was shaking in fear.

I shut my eyes and hoped she would do it quickly.

Then I heard a roar. I opened my eyes to see a lion, _the_ Lion, leaping from the rock onto the witch.

Aslan.

He landed on her with a thud and roared again. The witch was still.

The sounds of battle died out. He turned and looked at me.

"It is finished," he said.

I smiled. A tear of relief ran down my cheek. Aslan walked to me.

"Am I dead?" I asked him. "You can't be here. You can't be alive."

He knelt slightly.

"Touch me, my child," he said. "Stand with my help."

I raised my hand to his shoulder and pulled myself up, not by my own strength, but by his. I swayed slightly, but he kept me balanced. He turned his head and breathed on me. Strength rushed into my body. The dizziness and fear I had felt before were gone. I felt tired, but not exhausted anymore. I could stand on my own, now.

I knew he needed to tend to others, so I let go of him.

"Thank you, Aslan," I said.

He walked away toward Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Peter looked shaken, but all in one piece. I let out a breath. I saw them standing in a huddle and wondered where Edmund was. I saw them all take off in one direction, surely going after their brother. I could see Lucy's cordial in her hand. They would find him. There was nothing I could do. I turned away and headed back toward the forest. There was something I needed to finish there. I glanced back at the rock and saw a blackened circle around it about 60 feet in diameter. I couldn't even count the bodies stacked in the radius that had been my fire. I looked away.

I came to where I had left Larina. The tree still lay there, the panther's mostly burned body still smoldering. Larina was gone. But I knew that I had not seen the last of her. I stared at the panther.

"Sleedan," I said. That had been his name. I said it again. Tears ran down my face until I was sobbing. I fell to my knees by his body. My tears stung the wound on my face.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I know you were doing what you thought you had to."

I sat there crying for a moment more before I stood and walked away. I was still wiping away my tears when I saw Peter walking my way with Aslan beside him.

I smiled softly at him. He looked at me, horrified, and quickened his pace to reach me.

"Emma, are you okay?" He asked, reaching toward my face.

"It's fine," I said.

"Lucy's cordial could—" he started.

"No," I said. "I think this is a scar I need to have."

Aslan stared at me, and I knew he knew what had happened.

"But," Peter tried to protest.

"Peace, Peter," Aslan said. "Emma is right."

"Is Edmund…" my voice trailed off. I was suddenly scared to ask.

"He's fine," Peter said. "The girls are, too. Lucy is helping the other wounded."

Peter looked at me for a long moment. "What happened out there?" he asked. "Where were you?"

"I'll explain later," I said. I didn't have the emotional energy to try at the moment. "I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back and exhaled.

"I can't believe you're alive," he said in my ear.

He pulled away some to where I could see his face, but still held me close.

"That is the second time I've seen you go up in flames and thought you were dead," he said.

I smiled. "Don't be such an alarmist," I joked.

We stood there like that for a moment, eyes closed and heads together, relishing that we had both lived. I suddenly remembered Aslan was there and pulled away.

"Where did all those reinforcements come from, anyway?" Peter asked Aslan after an uncomfortable moment.

Reinforcements. That must have been the cheer that went up as I laid on the ground. Aslan must have entered with more troops.

"That's actually something I need to talk to Emma about," Aslan said. "Climb on my back, Emma. I have something to show you."

I had been alone far too much today. I touched Peter's arm.

"Could…" I started, feeling like a small child. "Could Peter come with us?"

"If you would like him to," Aslan said.

I looked to Peter with a silent plea in my eyes. He smiled softly.

"Of course," he said.

I was a little embarrassed to need Peter's help to climb on Aslan's back, but my energy was waning again. I wondered when I would go back to normal and if we would sleep in real beds that night. Peter climbed on behind me. I found myself wishing he would wrap his arms around me, but he didn't. Though I did feel his hand against my hip when Aslan started moving.

Riding a lion was much gentler than I had expected. He moved faster than should have been possible, and we reached the witch's castle in no time. It was strange to see her castle in the bright sun without a hint of snow around it. It was far less intimidating now. Aslan took us right through the gates. It was completely deserted. He stopped in the courtyard, and we climbed off.

"What are we doing here?" Peter asked.

Suddenly, I knew where to go. It was like something was pulling me. I walked into the castle, through rooms and halls I had never seen before, but recognized. Peter and Aslan followed me, Peter asking questions the whole time.

"Trust me," I told him. "We're supposed to be here."

Finally, I turned the corner into another open courtyard at the back of the castle. It was mostly empty save for a few fountains and the occasional wild flower poking through the cracked stone. I suddenly felt breathless.

I walked to the back of the courtyard and stopped.

"Auren," I whispered so softly I could barely hear myself.

There she was, just like I had seen her in the memory Aslan showed me. The statue of my aunt stood in front of me, showing no sign of the century that had passed since she had been alive. Her eyes were shut, but her mouth was set in a determined line. She was caught in the motion of leaning back and away from the witch's wand. The more I stared at her, the more I thought we had the same jawline. I reached out and touched her hair softly. The stone felt startlingly cold against my fingers. I felt Peter's hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you should be here when I woke her up," Aslan said.

I didn't understand what he meant. He stepped back and breathed out, a long strong breath that washed over me and onto the statue.

The grey stone began to melt away as her skin became white, then a healthy pink color. Her blonde hair and robes rustled in the breeze of his breath. Then she was falling backwards and would have hit the ground if Peter had not caught her just in time. She took a gasping breath in and opened her eyes.

She screamed and jumped away from Peter, getting to her feet and raising her hand defensively.

"No, it's okay!" I said, jumping in front of Peter in case she tried to blast him. "We won't hurt you!"

She looked at me more closely.

"Who are you?" she asked, hand still raised and ready to strike.

"I'm…" I began. My throat was clogged with emotion, but I was determined not to shed any more tears that day.

"Alyna," she said. She dropped her hand. Tears filled her warm, brown eyes. "How?"

She took a step toward me, reaching out, then stopped.

"It's me, Auren," I said. "It's really me."

At the same time, we closed the distance between us and fell into each other's arms. I lost my battle as tears coursed down my face. I took a deep breath and long-forgotten memories came to the surface as her smell enveloped me. I remembered riding on her shoulders as a child, her warm smile while I played by a fireplace, her teaching me to snap my fingers and make the tiniest spark.

She pulled away and looked closely at my face. She smiled as she tried to wipe away my tears.

"Oh, little firefly, you're so grown," she said. "I must have been frozen for quite a while."

I started laughing and hugged her again. "There's so much we need to tell each other."

OoOoO

We did, indeed, get to sleep in real beds that night. In a castle, nonetheless. Cair Paravel was beautiful. It was right next to the sea, where the air was clean and the water sparkled. I had always heard castles were drafty, but this one wasn't. It was open and warm, every room allowing in the sunlight.

The beds were all made and everything was freshly cleaned and dusted. I asked Mrs. Beaver how this was possible since the castle had been deserted for the better part of a century.

"Many of us never forgot the prophecy for a moment," she said. "We always wanted to be prepared for this day."

I believed even more in the magic of the land when each of us suddenly had full chests of royal clothes that fit us perfectly. I quickly stripped my armor off, then stood there in my thin underdress wondering what to do next.

That was when a badger knocked on my door and introduced herself as Merryweather.

"I'll be the lady's maid to you and the two queens until we gather some more help," she said cheerfully. "It's not easy running a castle, you know!"

"No, I suppose not," I said with a smile. "Do you know where I might have a bath?" I was embarrassed to ask, but I was covered in the blood, sweat, soot, and dirt of battle.

"I'll draw you one right here!" she said. She then drew a curtain on the other side of the room to reveal a large tub.

"Oh, I don't want to be any trouble!" I told her. "I can fetch my own water if—"

"Don't be silly, miss," Merryweather said. "It's an honor and a pleasure to wait on a hero of Narnia."

She walked out of the room before I could protest any further. Before I knew it, she had a steaming bath filled for me and had even sprinkled some lavender in it.

"Thank you, Merryweather," I said.

"Oh, it's no problem, miss," she assured me.

"Emma. Call me Emma."

She smiled and nodded before walking back out of the room and closing the door.

I threw my clothes on the floor and slid into the bath. This was the first time I realized how tired and sore my muscles were. I didn't even want to imagine what I would feel like tomorrow. I washed with the soap and rag Merryweather had left. I smelled like an entire flower garden by the time I was done. I dabbed at the wound on my face but stopped immediately when it stung horribly. I knew I needed to clean it, but I didn't want to be in pain again yet. I leaned my head back on the tub, soaking in the warmth of the water.

I must have dozed off because I jerked awake at the sound of a knock on the door. The water had gone tepid.

"Uh, who is it?" I called.

"It's Auren, could I come in?" she said through the door.

"One second!"

I jumped up and grabbed the towel Merryweather had set out. I hurriedly dried off and wrapped it around myself.

"Come in," I said.

She poked her head in.

"I wanted to look at your wound," she said. "Aslan mentioned that you didn't let Lucy tend to it. Could I?"

I saw that she had a bowl of water and a rag with her.

"Yeah, I guess I should do something about it," I said.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, my hair dripping down my back. She set about cleaning my face immediately. I winced when the rag hit my face but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," Auren said, her expression matching mine. "I know it hurts, but if I don't clean it, it'll get infected."

I watched her face as she cleaned mine.

She had been speaking with Aslan. I guessed she knew now where I had been all this time and about the century-long reign of the witch. There was mixture of grief and victory on her face that I felt like I understood to a degree.

"So you go by Emma, now," she said after a long silence that hadn't been necessarily uncomfortable.

"It's what I've gone by as long as I can remember," I said. "But you can call me Alyna if you want."

She shook her head. "Oh, no, I think Emma suits you even better."

The water in her bowl had gone red. She pulled a small jar out of her robes and rubbed whatever was in it on my face. It stung at first, then felt better. It smelled like peppermint.

"I can't believe how grown up you are," she said.

I laughed. "You? I can't believe I have an aunt who's almost my age."

She laughed with me.

"I'm almost sixteen, by the way." I said.

"And you're absolutely beautiful." Her voice was strained with emotion. She let out a tight laugh. "I'm sorry! I don't want to cry again. It's just a lot to take in all at once."

I touched her hand. "I know what you mean," I said. "But we can figure it out together. We can figure all of this out."

I knew when I said it that it was true. I had been given the amazing gift of a teacher in the aunt I had lost once before.

Auren looked away from me and blinked quickly. Her gaze landed on my armor on the floor.

"It was confusing when I woke up," she said. "I thought you were your mother."

"Because I look like her?" I asked. It was rather true. From what I had seen, we had a lot of physical similarities.

She nodded. "And you were wearing her armor. Where did you get it?"

I shouldn't have been surprised. It only made logical sense that the Eshwen armor in the witch's castle would have belonged to Leandra. I just hadn't thought about it.

Auren looked at my stunned expression and shook her head again.

"Nevermind," she said. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're both here now. Aslan answered me and kept you safe until I could get back to you."

She hugged me. I squeezed her tight.

"Get some sleep, okay?" she said. "It's been a very long day."

She walked out of the room. I slid into a white nightgown and blew out the candle on my nightstand. I was so tired, but sleep did not come easily. I wanted to go talk to Peter, but I knew he was probably sound asleep. And he deserved a good night's rest. I had left the curtains open. The moon must have been full as the pale light streamed in. My armor on the floor glowed in it.

I threw off my blankets and marched to the window. I shut the curtains. Eventually, I dozed off, only to have the same troubling dream about the foreign palace. I woke up and laid there for a long time before falling asleep again. Then I slept until the birds started singing outside my window.

The morning of the coronation, I stood over my clothes chest trying to choose a gown. I was standing in my underdress and holding a deep red one when Susan walked in.

"Emma, everyone else is ready!" she scolded. "What's taking you so long?"

I kept staring at the dress.

"I don't know what to wear," I said softly.

"That one would look lovely on you," Susan said.

"I don't know," I said. "The last time these people saw me, I was on fire. I think I should look a little less…"

"Ah," Susan said. "I see."

She took the dress from me and laid it on the lid of the chest.

"We'll save that for the future, then," she said.

I looked over at her. She looked like a queen. She wore sapphire blue gown trimmed in white, her dark braided back. The effect was striking and regal. She pulled out a powder blue gown.

"This would be perfect," she said.

I put it on and had to admit she was right. It was a few shades lighter than my eyes and fit perfectly. I stood in front of the mirror and smoothed out the skirt. My hair was mostly down, the natural waves more subdued than usual, with just a few pieces twisted back from my face. The wound on the left side of my face had already started to heal, but the three angry red slashes still stood out. They started almost at my hairline and went down past my cheekbone. I reminded myself that I was lucky my eye and the surrounding were undamaged. My left eyebrow was mostly intact with only a small indent at the top. It could be much, much worse. I wondered how noticeable the scar would be over time.

"Are we sure I should stand on the dais with all of you?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like I'm royal, and we all know how some of the Narnians feel about Eshwen and—"

There was a knock at the door.

"It's Edmund," he called through the door. "Peter wanted to know if you girls were ready yet."

"We'll be right there," Susan answered for both of us.

"Emma," Susan said gently. "You're with us. The Narnians who disagree will have to get used to that. We will show a united front from the very beginning."

"Not to mention," she added. "If I am to be your queen in a few minutes, you should get used to letting me tell you what to do."

I snorted. "Yeah, keep dreaming, Your Majesty."

I knew Peter and Edmund would be wearing their swords for the ceremony, but I left my knife in my room. One of them had been lost in the battle. I considered wearing the other; Oreius had had said they were ceremonial, after all. But I left it. Let them see an Eshwen standing with their kings and queens, unarmed and at peace.

We all lined up behind the closed door of the great hall. The others were dressed in jewel tones just as Susan was. I felt even more confident about my softer choice of dress. I stood behind Lucy, trailing behind the others as the doors opened and people cheered. We made our way to the front, and they each sat on their thrones. I stood to the side next to Lucy's throne.

I saw Auren near the front of the crowd on the other side of the room and smiled at her. She looked almost angelic. Her hair was twisted up in an intricate crown of braids with little white flowers poking out. Her gown was white with green leaves delicately embroidered along the hems. I wondered if her outfit served the same purpose as mine—to appear as nonthreatening as possible.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea," Aslan called out. "I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Mr. Tumnus, whom I had met the day before and already loved, set her crown on her head. She beamed.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just."

I watched him take his crown. He stood straighter than ever before.

"To the shining Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."

The delicate golden crown stood beautifully against her dark hair. She looked just like her mother when she straightened.

"And to the clear Northern Skies, High King Peter the Magnificent.," Aslan said. "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia."

As the cheers died down, Peter got to his feet.

"As my first act as High King, I recognize a hero of our battle against the witch," he said.

He looked to me and reached out his hand. All three of the other Pevensies were looking at me expectantly. I hesitated, then took it. The room was deathly quiet.

"Kneel, Emma Clarke," he said, a smile playing on his lips, though he was trying to be serious.

It felt strange, but I knelt before him and bowed my head as he unsheathed his sword. He tapped each of my shoulders with the flat.

"And rise, Knight of Narnia, Lady Emma," Peter paused and smiled proudly at me. "The Radiant."

There was a short beat of silence before Edmund got to his feet, raised his fist and shouted, "Long live Lady Emma!"

Soon, the entire hall was repeating after him. I looked back to Auren who smiling hugely at me and cheering loudly. Peter took my hand and raised it above my head. I looked over at him, my own smile so wide the scratches on my face stung. He was grinning at me, every bit the boy who sneaked cake into the garden.

Once the ceremony was over, the Pevensies were swarmed with Narnians desperate to speak to them. Some of them were introducing themselves for the first time, others recounting stories of what they had been Peter or Edmund do during battle.

I liked watching them all so happy. They wore their crowns well. I knew I wouldn't be missed, so I stepped out into the courtyard. I could still see Peter through the door.

"The crown becomes him, doesn't it?"

I jumped at the sound of Auren's voice. I hadn't seen her walk up next to me.

I cleared my throat and looked away. "He wears it well."

I paused, then looked to Auren. She was only a few inches taller than I was, but I still had to look up to look her in the eyes.

"Is it always like this for Eshwen?" I asked.

I looked back at the Pevensies, all having separate, animated conversations with the Narnians.

"What? Not feeling adored?" she joked, but I saw the sad look in her eyes that answered my question.

She was silent for a moment, then said "So, I assume you're having the dreams about the palace as well?"

"What?" I drew back in surprise.

"I thought so," she said.

Suddenly, I understood.

"It's a connection isn't it?" I asked. "We're all connected to each other. That's how I found you in the witch's castle."

Auren nodded. "When there were hundreds of us, it wasn't as strong for everyone. Family members, friends, lovers, they were all much stronger, much easier to sense. But the fewer of us there are, the stronger the connection becomes."

"It's about survival," I said. "When our numbers dwindle, we have to stand together."

She grinned at me. "You get your brains from my side of the family, you know." She turned and looked at the sea.

"The magical borders the witch placed around Narnia are coming down," she said. "No one has stepped in or out of Narnia in a hundred years," she stopped and looked at me. "Well, present company excluded, anyway. Who knows what has happened in the outside world. Narnia will have to be ready. The bordering nations will pounce if they realize how vulnerable we are."

She was right. I hadn't thought about the threat of invading nations, but if other countries found out why Narnia had been closed off for all this time, that our high king was just shy of seventeen…

"This will be a time of unrest," Auren said, echoing my thoughts.

"But if there's another Eshwen out there, we have to go find her," I said.

I wasn't sure how, but I knew it was a woman.

"We do," Auren agreed. "But getting her out of Calormen without starting a war will be difficult."

"I'm okay with difficult," I said.

Auren smiled at me. "Then I think we'll make a good team."

I glanced at Peter again and this time, he saw me. We made eye contact, and he smiled brightly at me. The sun reflected off his crown until I had to look away from the light. I blinked several times, but the image had burned into my eyelids.

All I could see was the king's crown in flames.


	8. We Nyx the Rules

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers. This chapter has gone through more evolution than any other so far. I rewrote the beginning sooo many times, so here's hoping you like what I landed on. You guys finally get to meet a favorite OC of mine here. I wonder if you can guess which one I mean. The next chapter will be posted pretty quickly. Why, you ask? Because originally, this chapter was supposed to cover a lot more, but it ended up being way too long, so I cut it! Which leaves me with a lot of material ready to go for the next one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

 **Chapter 7**

 ***Two Years Later***

My left knee would not stop bleeding.

I was sitting on the ground, my pants pulled up to my thigh, staring at the blood. I

breathed in through my nose, out through my mouth and concentrated on sending the heat into

my hands. Flames flared up, but I pulled them back down. I didn't need the fire, just the heat.

I pressed my hand against the wound and imagined pulling a blanket off my knee, leaving

it exposed. My hand shook with effort and, for a moment, nothing happened. Then, I sucked air

in through my teeth sharply as pain shot all the way up my leg. I pulled my hand away

involuntarily.

And let out a breathless laugh.

"I did it!" I shouted.

The wound was closed, only a tiny scratch remaining.

Auren clapped. "See? I knew stabbing your leg was the way to go!"

I laid back on the ground and laughed in relief. The breeze off the water played with the

tendrils of my hair that had fallen from my braid during training. Auren and I had unofficially

claimed this tiny island as our training ground. From where I was laying, I could see across the

water to the shore in front of Cair Paravel, only a few hundred yards away. There were plenty of

trees around us to give us a little privacy, but nothing too valuable for me to accidentally destroy.

It's always good to be surrounded by water when you're playing with fire, right?

Auren touched my leg, making me jump as I had not seen her approach. She was looking

closely at my knee.

"I'm impressed," she said. "You've learned to heal yourself in a few months. It took me years."

My feeling of triumph faded.

I let out a breath and stared back at my knee, suddenly feeling defeated again. It really had taken me too long. Auren was an expert healer, just like I had seen in the memory Aslan showed me when she healed her arrow wound almost instantly. When she first started teaching me healing, she had tried to heal a small scratch on my hand. That's when the really hard part of healing came in: letting down our natural outer defenses against fire to allow it in. I had never been able to relax enough to pull back the "curtain" of defense to let her heal me.

"I have never met an Eshwen as stubborn as you!" she had shouted at one point. "This

has never been so difficult before!"

Peter had happened to be walking past when she said that and burst out laughing

hysterically on the other side of the courtyard.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Pete!" I yelled at him.

That was when we started training on our island.

To be fair, Eshwen healing was tricky. For one, it only worked on ourselves or other Eshwen. It wasn't really healing magic as much as using your external flame to pull on the fire in our blood, fusing our bodies back together. Auren had explained it to me many times, but I still had trouble wrapping my mind around the idea of a central fire inside me like a heart, burning blue and keeping me alive. Of course, we still had hearts. Auren kept saying it was more of a spiritual flame inside us than a real one.

"How old were you by the time you mastered it?" I asked. "Twelve?"

She gave me a look. "That's different. I began training from the time I could walk. You have a lot to catch up on, and you are doing very well."

"It's taking too long," I said. " _Everything_ is taking too long."

My mood had darkened. Auren studied me closely, then started to say something before looking past me and smiling at what she saw.

"Well, it looks like one wait is over," she said.

I turned and saw Peter standing on the shore just outside the castle wall.

"He's back!" I shouted.

He and Oreius had been gone for weeks, meeting with different delegates and messengers from Archenland and Calormen near our border. It was the first trip he had gone on without me since we had come to Narnia, and I had discovered in his absence just how much I hated being left behind.

I sprinted toward the water and dove in without waiting to see if Auren was following, though I could feel her keeping stride next to me. Two years ago, I had struggled to keep up with her, but now we could run side by side.

He met me in the water. He started to say something, but I must have collided with him with more force than I had intended because we both fell into the ocean.

"Sorry!" I winced and tried to help him to his feet.

"It's nice to see you, too," he sputtered out, laughing.

He kept laughing as we both stood, the waves lapping at our ankles. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sorry about that," I giggled. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

He pulled back and started to ring out his shirt. "Oh, sure, you can't help it. You're just _so strong,"_ he said sarcastically. "That must be really hard for you."

He must have taken off his outer royal robes and crown as he was only wearing his breaches and white undershirt. The water had leaked into his shirt until I could see through it. I looked away.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty," Auren said.

I had not noticed her standing a few feet away. Peter smiled at her and bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you, Auren," he said, then looked back at me. "It's good to be home."

She smiled at him, then walked back through the castle gate, leaving us standing in the water. Even after all this time, she regarded the Pevensies with formality. She rarely spent any time with them alone and had only recently begun to hold conversations with them about anything other than the affairs of state.

"You know, I did expect a knight of Narnia to greet me with more dignity," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure, _Your Majesty_ ," I said.

I pushed him aside playfully as I made my way onto the dry sand. I sat down and raised my body temperature drastically. My clothes and hair dried almost instantly. It had taken some practice, but I had not incinerated any clothes in months.

"It's not fair for you to be dry when I'm still wet!" Peter said.

He started ringing his clothes all over me. I rolled away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back across the sand until he could shake his wet hair onto me. I squealed when the cold water hit my now-warm skin. He collapsed beside me, and we both lay on our backs in the sand.

Peter had propped himself up on one elbow to look down at me. "So, what have I missed?"

"Nothing at all interesting has been happening around here," I said. "But what did _I_ miss? What happened at the summit?"

I saw his shoulders tense and his eyes darken.

"Oh, right," he paused. "Our council will be gathering in the morning for a report," he said.

He laid back down beside me, our arms touching. I opened my mouth to push him, then thought better of it. He didn't need to be a king right now. We laid there on our backs watching the clouds and not talking. It was the kind of comfortable silence I had only ever known with Peter, though Auren and I had begun to share them as well.

"Emma?" he asked after a long time.

"Yeah?"

He sat back up on his elbow again and looked down at me.

"I missed you a lot," he said.

I smiled. "I missed you, too."

My smile faded as I saw how intensely he was staring at me. I hadn't noticed that his hand had been resting on my right hip until then. My throat went dry. I thought he was starting to lower his head, so I drew in a sharp breath and quickly got to my feet.

"We should probably go inside," I said. "The sun is getting low, and I'm sure the others can't wait to see you."

He was still laying in the sand in the exact same position he had been. He closed his eyes and let out a breath before standing.

"I'll see you inside," I said.

I watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight, I cleared my throat and walked after him.

The rest of the evening passed quickly.

Dinner was lively with all the Pevensies glad to have Peter back home again. Lucy excitedly told him all about the lessons she'd had since he was gone. Mr. Tumnus served as her tutor, though I often sat in on her History lessons as well. Susan chimed in with an update about the hospital grounds near the castle. The hospital had been her primary focus. She and Lucy had immediately set about creating healing grounds and places of refuge to heal and reunite families torn apart from the witch's reign. She had volunteered at the orphanage attached to my father's church back in England, and Mrs. Pevensie had been a nurse, so she had the experience to at least get things started.

I watched as Peter interacted with his siblings, feeling more happy and complete than I had in weeks. He saw me staring and grinned at me.

It never got easier to look away from that smile.

OoOoO

I fell asleep more easily that night than I had in a while. If only I had slept soundly.

I knew I was dreaming, but somehow that didn't make the pain any less real. With these dreams, I struggled to see or hear anything clearly, just vague images and feelings. I saw what I knew now to be the Tisroc's palace, then rushed inside. Now, everything was red. Red was dripping down the walls as someone was screaming. I could feel the waves of her pain, her exhaustion. Her panic was stuck like a fist in my throat. A face appeared above me, a blurred image of a gold helmet and a dark face.

Then, I heard it clearly in my mind.

 _Help me, sisters._

I woke up gasping and trembling. My room was still dark. I threw my blankets off. My feet hit the cold stone floor as I ran down the hall. I opened the door to Auren's room to find her already standing on the other side. Her eyes were as wide as mine, her face almost as white as her nightdress.

"We have to go get her," I said. "We can't wait any longer."

She nodded. "I know."

We just had to convince the council and the king himself.

OoOoO

For once, I wasn't rushing to make it to the council meeting on time, but I must have been distracted by my thoughts. I didn't hear Susan walking up behind me until she was almost right next to me.

"Three more dryads joined the hospital today," she said as soon as she was beside me. "Three!"

"Wow, how many does that make, now?" I asked.

"Ten dryads and four naiads," Susan said proudly. "They're incredible healers."

I forced a smile. Auren and I had been on a campaign over the last two years to reach out to our fellow nymphs to restore the relationships among us. The turning point had been when Auren was able to set a low burning, controlled flame throughout the western woods to clear out the underbrush. The forest had flourished ever since, and no dryad had lost her tree.

"Here," Susan said, handing me an apple. "You missed breakfast."

I took it and gave her a thankful smile.

"Sorry about that," I said. "I didn't sleep well last night."

Susan stopped and turned to me, her face full of concern, but not surprise.

"Are the nightmares back again?" she asked.

I nodded. "I have to do something, Su. We have to go get her. I know it probably isn't safe yet, but—"

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Do what you think you have to, Emma."

I stared at her in shock. "What?"

Susan sighed. "Come on, we'll figure something out with the council."

She kept walking, but I stood there staring at her for several seconds. If I wasn't mistaken, Susan Pevensie, the queen of doing things by the rules and the safest, most logical way possible, just told me to do whatever I needed to do, regardless of the risk. I took a bite of my apple and rushed to catch up with her, new confidence running through me.

Auren was already in the large, oval room and took her seat when we entered. The table was round, just like King Arthur's. We had all agreed that with four simultaneously reigning kings and queens, Narnia was in no position to set up a hierarchy of seating. Peter's place was right across from me, Edmund already seated in the next chair. Next to him, a large black cat was curled on a stool level with the table: Nyx, our advisor of trade and finance. She bowed her head slightly as I walked in. This was normal behavior for her, but I always found her difficult to read. She was a cat, after all. Oreius, now our general, stood to Peter's left. Mr. Tumnus sat beside him as our foreign relations advisor.

Before any of us could begin to exchange pleasantries, the rest of the council walked in together: Peter and Oreius, followed by Lucy. My eyebrows went up when I saw Lucy walk in. We had all agreed that she should only sit in during the most important meetings. If she was here, the news could not be good.

Looking at Peter once again in his crown and royal robes, it was hard to picture the dripping wet boy he'd been only a few hours ago, laughing as we lay in the sand. We all stood as he made his way to his seat.

"I now declare this session of the Narnian Council open," he said.

We sat in unison. I twisted my dress in my lap.

"Our relations with Archenland remain strong," Peter said. "Thanks to the relationships Mr. Tumnus and Nyx have cultivated, I see that friendship only growing."

Everyone smiled at the faun and the cat.

"But what of Calormen?" Nyx asked.

I was glad she asked before I had to.

"They still refuse to sign any kind of trade or travel agreement," Peter said.

It may have been my imagination, but he looked as though he was avoiding my eyes. Nyx sat up, her tail curling behind her.

"Shall I draft another proposal, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"What did they object to?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

Peter looked at me before he caught himself.

"It comes down to a lack of trust," Peter said. "They fear allowing any Narnian into their country."

"They're afraid of what they don't understand," Auren said. "Even in my time, they regarded Narnians with fear, especially non-humans. I can't imagine how much worse it's gotten since we've been cut off for so long."

"What could we offer to assure them we mean peace?" Susan asked.

"With all due respect, Your Highness," Mr. Tumnus said. "I don't think we should be kissing anyone's shoes."

"He's right," Nyx agreed. "I don't know if we can do much more without looking as though we are beggars."

I looked to Peter.

"So, travel to Calormen would be..?" my voice trailed off.

"Inadvisable," Mr. Tumnus said.

"I think he means to say incredibly dangerous," said Peter, now looking me dead in the eye.

"Especially with the rebels prowling along the border," Edmund said.

Larina.

I felt a shiver down my spine at the mention of her band of angry Narnians. I looked to Oreius to see if he had the same response, but his expression was impossible to read.

"'Rebels' is a strong word," Nyx said. "Does that group of trouble makers truly deserve it?"

"I just received word this morning that they burned down a small outpost and a bridge in the mountains a few days ago," Edmund said. "A family of talking otters was trapped. Only one made it out."

I felt sick. Up until now, the rebels had settled for pillaging and sometimes slowing down correspondence and trade. Now, they were killing people and destroying buildings. I gently touched the edge of the scar on my face, my daily reminder of what I had been forced to do at Beruna, now also a reminder of what I had failed to do.

"They're getting bolder," Susan said. "I dread thinking of what they might do next."

"Then I think it's time to go on the offensive," I said. "Auren and I could lead a small company to the outpost, see if we could pick up their trail and sniff them out. We could—"

"I don't think that's wise, my lady," Oreius said. "You are Larina's main target. This could be a tactic to lure you out of the castle."

"I think you may underestimate the power of two Eshwen," Auren said, her tone respectful, but firm. "We would not be easily brought down."

"Their numbers are growing," Edmund said. "According to the otter who escaped, there are now dozens of them, and…"

His voice trailed off.

"What?" I prodded.

"They left this behind."

Edmund pulled a ripped piece of parchment from his pocket. I could see a hole on the top where a nail had been driven through it. He laid it on the table.

It was upside down, but I could read the large writing clearly: _**For Emma, Lady of Flames.**_

Anger swept through me.

"They are baiting us!' I said. "We can't just—"

"I agree we can't be passive any longer," Peter said. "But Oreius is right, Emma. You and Auren would paint too much of a target on the company. It's too risky. Edmund?"

He looked to his brother.

"Would you take a company to patrol the borders at dawn?" Peter asked.

Edmund nodded. "Oreius and I can."

"Have we thought that maybe the rebels could be working with the Calormens?" Lucy said. "I mean, could that be possible?"

Oreius nodded. "The idea had occurred to me. I think Calormen would look for any chance to weaken Narnia without declaring a war. What protects us now is that the Tisroc doesn't quite know what to make of us, yet."

"They're a very superstitious people," Tumnus said. "They won't want to stick their toe into a river if they can't see the bottom."

Tumnus paused and glanced at me and Auren for a fraction of a second before continuing. "Could it be possible that the Eshwen in Calormen is a weapon for the Tisroc?"

Oreius sighed. "That is sound counsel, faun. How can we be sure she is not an enemy?"

"Anything is possible, I suppose," said Nyx. "Either way, we should look into it."

"Then I'm going to Calormen."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I heard Auren murmur an exasperated "oh no," beside me. Everyone else just stared.

"You're what?" Lucy finally said.

"I…I'm going to Calormen," I repeated. "I'm going to find the Eshwen there. I'll find out if she's a friend or not. We've waited long enough."

"Lady Emma," Mr. Tumnus stuttered out. "Forgive me, but _any_ Narnian traveling into Calormen would be in danger, but you? That…That would be…"

"A declaration of war," Oreius finished for him.

"Emma, it's too dangerous," Lucy said, her eyes wide.

I knew Lucy's argument came only from fear for my safety. I was afraid she failed to see the big picture.

"I don't think she's a friend to the Tisroc," Auren said. I hoped no one else could hear her temper in her voice. "I don't think what we've been seeing is how he would treat an ally. But if the rebels do plan to try to use her…if we've ever needed our sister, it's now, and we don't have much more time."

"Why don't we have time?" Edmund asked.

I shared a look with Auren. "Our dreams are getting worse," I said. "She's in trouble. And if it's possible that the rebels are working with the Calormens, we need to get to her before Larina has a chance to."

"Maybe it is time, then," Susan said.

Everyone stared at her.

"I just mean, if it's the right thing to do, and we've been waiting all this time to do it one way, isn't it time to consider—"

"No," Peter boomed. "You _will_ wait until it's safer," Peter said.

"But—" I protested, but Peter cut me off with a firm look.

My cheeks filled with color. My mouth shut with an audible click. I couldn't push him in front of the others.

"Now," he said, looking around the rest of the table. "Are we all in agreement that travel and trade with Calormen shall remain suspended and that King Edmund and Oreius are to lead a small company to patrol the border in search of the rebels?"

Oreius, Edmund, Lucy, and Mr. Tumnus all said "Aye," in unison.

Nyx looked at me, her expression hard to decipher, then added her "Aye."

Susan, Auren, and I said nothing. I got the sinking feeling that Peter might have had Lucy join the meeting just to gain one more vote in his favor.

"Then we have the majority," Peter said. "Let us disband to give King Edmund time for his preparations."

Peter clapped his hand on the table, and everyone began filtering out.

"Go ahead," I whispered to Auren. "I'll talk to him."

She hesitated but eventually walked out.

Lucy looked back at me and looked as though she might say something, but Mr. Tumnus put his hand on her back and led her out. Edmund hung back, talking to Peter in a low voice, then eventually left as well.

Peter let out a long breath. "Before you say anything—"

"What the actual hell was that, Peter?" I cut him off.

I half-expected Susan to jump out of nowhere and shout "Language!"

"Em," he sighed. "We can't have this argument again."

"What argument?" I said, standing from my chair.

I wasn't shouting, but I could feel the heat in my voice.

"I have never argued with you about this!" I said. "I have sat by and waited for two years. Two years! I've been willing to wait, but now—"

He leaned across the table. "Now, what? Now you're done waiting? Your respect for safety is gone?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No, only my belief that you understood the urgency behind this."

"But I do understand!" he said. "You think I want to leave that poor girl alone? Of course not! But I have a whole country to think about!"

"And I have an entire race to consider!" I snapped back. "You were called into Narnia to be its king. I was called home to resurrect my people!"

I slammed my hand on the table with the last word. The sound startled even me.

"You are a knight of Narnia," Peter said, practically gritting his teeth. "You can't—"

"But I'm not going as a knight!" I protested. "I'm not going as your representative. I'm going as an Eshwen whose sister is in trouble!"

"But you are all of those things, Emma!" Peter got to his feet, though the table still separated us. "You are a Knight of Narnia. You represent me and the rest of us no matter what you do, especially in a foreign country! The Tisroc doesn't want any Narnians coming into Calormen. What do you think he'll do when not only a knight, but an _Eshwen_ shows up, accompanied by soldiers? That's like sending a battalion straight into Tashbaan. You'll start a war Narnia isn't strong enough to fight yet."

"I wouldn't need soldiers, Peter," I said, fighting to bring my voice back down to a normal level again.

He snorted. "Right, because things worked out so well last time you ran off on your own."

He gestured toward the scars on my face. They had healed to ghostly white lines that were not as visible as I sometimes though they should be, but now they felt glaringly obvious. I fought the urge to cover them with my hand.

"But I won't be alone," I said. "Auren will be with me. And no one has to know we're there. Who would pay attention to two women in a crowd? Who would recognize us? We haven't been in the public eye much, and we could go disguised as merchants or—"

"People at our own borders want to kill you, and you want to charge into an enemy country alone," he said sarcastically.

"But this could be a fatal blow to the rebels!" I cried. "If they are working with Calormen, if they do plan to try to use the Eshwen—"

"Do you not see why I can't—"

"Do _you_ not see that I don't have a choice anymore?" I countered. "What would you do if it were Susan or Lucy? Wouldn't you save them, whatever it took?"

He ran his hand through his hair like he always did when he was agitated.

"That's not fair. This is different."

"No, it isn't," I said. "I'm connected to her. She's my family. She is in _pain_ , Peter. Aslan only knows what they're doing to her while I have sat round waiting for your permission! I have already left her for too long, and we are out of time."

"And what if something happens to you?" he said. "What if you're taken…or killed? I can't protect you there. What if you don't come back?"

He paced a few steps away from the table, hands on his hips, not looking in my direction.

"Then I will die as a proud knight of—"

"But you aren't just another knight!" He turned to face me.

"And what does that mean?" I said.

He looked up at me, hurt and anger glistening in his eyes.

"Emma, we both know why it's different with you," he said. "I know you avoid it, but you _know_ …"

His voice trailed off. He stared at me.

Why did he always have to make things so difficult? My heart was in my throat. I wanted to look away from his suddenly piercing eyes, but I couldn't. Waves of heat rolled over me.

"I…I don't," I stammered. "Pete, what do you mean—"

Peter gave a dry laugh, blinking furiously. "Don't you dare, Emma Clarke. Don't do that. You can lie to everyone else, but don't do this with me."

My eyes stung.

"You're…you're my best friend," I said.

There was a long moment of heavy silence before he looked away and let out a long breath through his nose.

"Fine," he said. "If that's how you want it, fine. I can't force you to face this. But I'm more than just your best friend."

He put his shoulders back and looked at me again, the moment of vulnerability gone.

"I'm also your king. And as High King, I forbid you from leaving this castle unless you're given permission directly from me."

"Peter!" I gasped.

"I will throw you in a cell if that's what it takes to keep you from—"

"You can't do that! You wouldn't!" I backed away from him, incredulous.

"Do _not_ test me, Emma," Peter said, his voice booming again.

I jumped a little at the unexpected volume. I bit the inside of my cheek to pull back the angry tears filling my eyes.

I gave him a stiff bow.

"I would not dream of it," I said. " _Your Majesty_."

My fury dripped from the title.

I turned and walked out of the room with as much poise as I could, though my heart seemed to be thudding out of my body. A single angry tear fell down my face. When I opened my chamber door, I was not surprised to find Auren already inside, but I was surprised to see who was with her.

"Susan," I said.

"You couldn't convince him, could you?" she asked.

"I've been…confined to the castle," I admitted. "Under pain of imprisonment."

Susan closed the door behind me, and Auren stood from her seat. I noticed for the first time that she was wearing a dark cloak with travel clothes underneath, her sword in its sheath by her side. A large pack lay at her feet, another one in her hands.

"We don't have much time," Susan said, undoing the laces of my gown. "He'll be expecting you to run for it. Arms up."

It took me a moment to understand before I raised my arms. Susan pulled my dress off and replaced it with a loose, dark grey shift.

"We're leaving _now_?" I asked, shocked by the activity around me.

"He may think we'll wait until nightfall," Auren said. "He'll be ready by then, guards posted at every door. This is our only chance."

Susan pushed my shoulders until I fell back in a seat. She threw off my slippers and began lacing up my boots. Auren was dashing about the room, shoving extra clothes, my knives, and a few other things into the bag. Susan finished with my shoes and pulled me back to my feet, tying a dark cloak like Auren's around my neck.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked. "Peter is going to be furious when he finds out."

" _If_ he finds out," Susan said matter-of-factly, continuing tying the cloak. "We all have to make our choices, Emma. Peter is doing what he has to, but you have to do the same."

"Your horses are waiting for you outside the little door through the kitchen," She said. "We can—"

She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called, trying to conceal the panic in my voice.

"It's Peter."

I looked at the other two in alarm. Auren ran toward the window.

"What do you want?" I said, letting a bit of anger seep in.

"I just want to talk to you," he said. "I don't like how we left things."

Auren strapped my harness onto my back, then I felt the weight of my ax in it.

"I don't really want to see you right now," I said.

"I thought as much," he said.

Auren grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the window.

"Trust me," she whispered.

"Emma, will you please open the door? We need to talk," Peter said.

"Peter, she's upset," Susan answered, gesturing for us to go. "I don't think she wants you to see her like this."

Auren climbed out of the window. I spared one more glance at Queen Susan the Gentle, then ducked out. The ledge we climbed onto was narrow, our backs flat against the wall.

Sometimes I forgot that, while she was my aunt and the woman who saved me when I was a baby, she was really only a few years older than I was. But in moments like these, it was easier to remember.

" _This_ was your plan?" I hissed to her.

"No, but one must improvise!" she said.

On the last word, she turned and jumped to grab a window sill above her. She held on by her finger tips. I slid along the wall until I was under her and pushed her feet up. She disappeared through the window. I didn't hear a scream or a crash, so I assumed she was okay. She reappeared and extended her arm to me.

I knew there was no way I could have lifted myself through that window in England and made a mental note to thank Auren for the hours of training. The more I had trained, the more I had been able to tap into the inner fire that ran through us all. That made me much stronger and faster than I had been in England. Unfortunately, it had not made me more graceful. I didn't land as well as Auren had and sent a small table crashing loudly to the floor. We both froze and barely breathed as we waited to see who heard us. No one came running. We were in Edmund's room, but it was empty. We started carefully picking our way through the castle to get to the kitchen. Luckily, with Peter down at my door still and Edmund and Oreius preparing to leave for the border, no one of importance was milling about to notice us. We made it through the kitchen door without further incident.

As promised, our horses were waiting for us, fully saddled and ready to go. The saddlebags strapped on the sides were filled with food, and I wondered if Merryweather had also been in on the plan. Auren and I were seated and flying through the front gates in seconds. Peter must not have officially given his orders yet because a guard I knew waved to me as we passed by. I waved back and tried to look like I wasn't defying the direct orders of the High King.

I clenched the reigns tightly in my hands to keep myself from looking back. This wasn't the way I had wanted to leave. I couldn't believe I had waited two years for things to settle between Narnia and Calormen, only to be sneaking away and risking a war regardless. I shook my head to clear my mind and focused on riding. Auren knew the way better than I did, so I followed directly behind her. We rode hard for hours. The further we got from the castle, the more determined I felt.

We stopped to rest and water the horses by a stream. I pulled off a saddle bag to look for a flask. I groaned from the weight.

"Auren, what did you pack in these?" I complained.

Suddenly, a small, furry black head popped up out of the bag.

I screamed and dropped the bag. A cat jumped out and gracefully landed on her feet. Apples rolled in every direction.

Auren had already drawn her sword and did not lower it when she saw who it was.

"Nyx!" I gasped.

Nyx sat there staring at us, clearly amused by my surprise.

Auren narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here, cat?" she asked.

Nyx licked her paw and rubbed it against her head before answering in her usual low tone.

"I knew King Peter wouldn't let you go, no matter how the council voted," she said. "It's the logical decision to make. What you're doing is extremely dangerous for the entire country."

She licked her paw again and rubbed it into her ear. Auren and I looked at each other, waiting for her to continue.

"So…you're here to try to stop us?" Auren asked.

"No, not at all," Nyx sounded surprised by the idea. "I'm here to join you."

She looked up at our astonished faces.

"Oh, come now," Nyx said. "It can't be all that shocking. I can be of great use to you. I understand the politics we're walking into, and is there anyone better at sneaking around than a cat?" She made a rumbling noise that sounded like laughter. "With me along, I might just keep you two from starting a war."

Without waiting for us to respond, she ran up the trunk of a tree and jumped into my saddle. She landed so delicately, my horse didn't flinch.

I gave a snorting laugh and tied the bag back to my saddle.

"Well, I guess we should press on," I said.

Auren between me and Nyx, panic in her eyes.

"Emma, we shouldn't…" she stammered.

"I don't really think we have much of a choice here," I said.

She still didn't move, keeping her eyes narrowed at Nyx.

"You jumped out of a window with no thought, but you're hesitating over traveling with a cat?" I asked.

"How can we trust her?" she asked.

I glanced at Nyx who still sat peacefully on my saddle.

"She knew we were making a run for it, but she didn't try to stop us, did she?" I said.

Auren lowered her voice as though that would keep Nyx from hearing. "You know by now how careful people like us have to be, Emma…especially with something as crafty as a cat."

I knew she was right. For all we knew, the rebels could have plants inside our council. But Nyx had never given me any reason to doubt her loyalty, and something told me to take a chance.

"Nyx, are you planning to slow us down or turn us in?" I asked.

Her mouth twitched in a feline smile. "No, my lady, I am not."

I shrugged. "Then I don't see any use in arguing. You're here now, and we can't stand around all day."

Auren slowly lowered her sword but didn't walk toward her horse.

I rolled my eyes. "Come _on_ , Auren, we need to keep moving."

She clearly was not happy about it, but she mounted her horse again. I understood her wariness. As much prejudice as I had seen, I could only imagine how much worse it had been when she was growing up. I was momentarily worried about the logistics of riding with a fully-grown house cat, but Nyx simply slid back into my saddlebag and sat up with her head poking out. The only reminder I had that she was there was the occasional bump of her head against my leg. I may have imagined it, but I thought she looked relieved and maybe a little grateful when she settled into my bag and looked up at me. I fought the urge to scratch behind her ears like I did the cat I had grown up with back home in England. I got the feeling Nyx wouldn't appreciate it as much as Dusty had.

It was long after nightfall when Auren pulled her horse to a stop and jumped off.

"We're only a few miles from the border," she said. "But the horses are spent."

I dismounted. I knew she was right. Both horses had started lagging, and if we pushed them any further, they could hurt themselves stumbling in the dark. There was no moon tonight and hardly any stars visible.

"We need to keep moving," Nyx mused from my saddlebag. "As long as we're in Narnia, there's a chance we could be stopped."

"Then what do you suggest?" Auren said.

There was a hardness to her tone I was not used to.

Suddenly, we could hear riders approaching.

"Patrol!" Auren hissed.

We all crouched and moved into the treeline.

"They must have sent an eagle ahead with a message." Nyx mused.

"Give it _up_ , Peter," I practically growled.

I saw torches dotting the hillside a few hundred yards away. That gave me an idea.

"We have to run," I said. "The horses will lead them the other direction."

I pulled the saddlebags off my horse, Nyx hopping out and standing beside me. I could hear Auren doing the same beside me. I put my hand on my mare's nose.

"Thank you," I whispered, though Mahna was not a talking horse. "Time for you to go home."

Auren and I both hit our horses flanks at the same time. As they ran away, I raised my hand out and focused. The faint, glowing outline of a woman appeared in my saddle.

"Over there!" someone shouted.

The torches started moving the way our horses were running. I dropped my hand and flung the saddle bags over my shoulder. We all took off running, Nyx keeping pace with us. The bags smacked against me awkwardly as we ran. I could see Auren having the same trouble in front of me. They were slowing us down. We didn't have much time before the patrol realized they had been tricked and came back our direction again.

"Stop," I hissed.

I threw the bags on the ground and started frantically moving as much food as I could into my pack. Auren saw what I was doing and followed suit. I crammed six apples, two full flasks of water, and four small packages of cooked meat into my pack before it was too full. I couldn't tell what I was leaving behind, but there was no time to look. I retied it and put it on my back.

"Ready," Auren whispered.

We stood again and kept running, this time much faster. It wasn't long before Nyx began to fall behind. Cats are fast, but one her size wasn't built for distance. After a moment's hesitation, I bent down and scooped her up. She was much too tired to protest, curling around my neck and sinking her claws into my pack to hold on. It must have been about two hours before Auren stopped and bent over, breathing hard. I nearly plowed into her before I could stop in the dark. Nyx jumped off of me as I got down on one knee, my legs shaking.

"Please say," I gasped. "We're over the border."

There was nothing but heavy breathing.

"Auren, if you're nodding, I can't see you," I said.

Somehow, she managed a soft laugh. "Right. Yes," she said. "We made it to Archenland. We're well past the border."

"Good," I collapsed, letting my bag fall off my back. "Time for sleep, then."

Auren immediately fell to the ground a few feet away.

"I'll take the first watch," Nyx said. "You two rest."

Auren shot back to her feet, though she staggered back a few steps.

"No," she said. "I will."

"Don't worry about me," Nyx said. "Cats are nocturnal when we want to be."

"I'm not worried about _you_ ," Auren said.

"Ah, I see. Very well, then," Nyx turned to curl up beside a large rock. I hoped I was imagining the hurt in her voice. "Wake me if you need to."

Nyx tucked her head into her feet and closed her eyes. I started to say something, but I could see Auren's shoulders slump. I decided to leave it alone. I used my pack as a pillow and closed my eyes. I tried to shove away all the thoughts that threatened to break into my head. Luckily, exhaustion won out, and I quickly slipped into sleep.

I had thought I was too tired to dream, but I found myself back in the strange palace in the room dripping red. I was not in pain this time. Another face, this one much clearer, appeared in front of me—a young man, his face and hair much darker than mine. He wore the same helmet as the other man I had seen. He was saying the same word over and over, but it was difficult to hear him through the fog of the dream. I realized he was saying a name. Then I heard it clearly.

I woke up with her name ringing in my ears: Maris.

We started moving again as soon as the sun was fully risen, not running this time, though most humans would have struggled to keep up. When we stopped to eat and rest around noon, I noticed how hard Nyx was breathing.

"Do you want to ride on my pack?" I asked.

"I'm sure a proud cat of Narnia wouldn't dream of such a thing," Auren said, well, almost sneered, really.

Nyx flicked her tail. "Actually, I would be honored."

I stooped down, and she jumped onto my pack. She situated herself on my shoulder with her claws in the fabric of the bag. I was comfortable, and I hoped she was, too. Auren looked surprised, and I suspected Nyx had only agreed to spite her.

The rest of the day went much the same with Auren still not relaxing around Nyx and me doing my best to smooth things over. We only slept for a few hours at a time before moving on, sometimes running, sometimes walking. We avoided main roads and only had a few close calls of bumping into anyone. We stayed to the mountains and the woods.

At first, Nyx stayed quiet, but eventually she started talking to me as we walked. She was very curious about the Eshwen, having grown up on the legends. I answered her questions happily.

Then came the desert. I had never seen one in person before. I had thought I knew what to expect, but the vast ocean of sand before me was overwhelming. Most of our food was gone, so Auren had gone hunting. We had fresh pockets of cooked meat in our bags as well as full water flasks. I had felt prepared until I saw the desert stretching before us.

"This is the edge of Archenland," Nyx said from my shoulder.

It felt so final to step forward into the sand, to walk into Calormen against the king's orders to attempt to steal away the Tisroc's greatest weapon. Auren must have sensed the intensity of the moment and took my hand. She squeezed it once before letting go, but it spurred me on to take a step.

Nyx insisted on walking for a while. It was midmorning already, so the heat from the sand radiated up. I looked at Nyx in concern. Auren and I could keep our bodies from overheating, but she did not have the same luxury. We were making good time across the desert, Nyx taking shifts between walking and riding on my shoulder. It worked pretty well to keep her from getting too exhausted from keeping up with us, and to keep me from tiring out from the extra weight. I became grateful for the layers of clothing we wore, eventually pulling my hood up and drawing some of the fabric across my face to protect it from the sun. Judging by the position of the sun, it must have been about two o'clock when Nyx jumped down and hissed in pain. She shot back into my arms, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry, my lady," she said, her voice strained. "It burns my paws."

I cursed myself for not having thought of that before.

"Just stay on my shoulder," I said. "I don't mind."

But I knew it would probably slow us down. My ax was very light as far as weapons go, but it, along with my pack, had felt heavier with every mile, especially when Nyx rode on my shoulder.

"Hang on," Auren said. She drew her sword and cut several long strips of cloth from her cape.

"We could fashion shoes," she said.

I felt Nyx give a low growl.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nyx said.

Auren approached her and began tying the fabric around her paws. Nyx did not resist, but I felt her body stiffen horribly.

"There!" Auren said. "Try now."

I gingerly set Nyx down, ready to pull her away again if I needed to.

Nyx set her nose high in the air and said, "They will do." With as much dignity as I had ever seen a talking animal have.

As we walked on, I could see that Nyx was clearly not used to her "shoes," and her steps were a bit clumsy. I thought it was rather adorable but bit back the urge to point that out. After a while, she adjusted to them, and our pace picked back up.

When we stopped to sleep, Auren said we were over half way there.

"We should reach Tashbaan by midday tomorrow," she said.

"Not a moment too soon," I said.

"I beg your pardon," Nyx said from her place beside me. "But what do we plan on doing when we _get_ to Tashbaan?"

That's when it occurred to me that I had absolutely no idea. I looked at Auren. It was too dark to see her face clearly, and we hadn't lit a fire for fear of attracting unwanted attention.

"We'll find Maris," Auren said, her voice heavy. "And get her out of there."

"Right," Nyx said, amusement in her voice. "But do we have any type of plan?"

"We'll be able to sense her," I said. "So finding her shouldn't be a problem."

"We'll have to assess the situation once we get there," Auren said. "I suspect it will involve sneaking into the palace in disguise. You should be good at pretending, right, cat?"

I winced a little at her tone. Nyx didn't say anything in response. There was a long silence.

"I'll take the first watch," I said.

Auren laid down on her pack. She was asleep within minutes. I thought Nyx had followed suit until she spoke.

"She doesn't like me much, does she?" Her voice was low.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Nyx. You have to understand, we—"

"No need to apologize, my lady. I understand what it feels like to have to assume everyone is your enemy. She's just being careful."

I nodded, thinking that Nyx could probably still see me in the darkness. The few clouds covering the moon began to move, making all three of us more visible.

"She's used to having to keep her guard up," I said.

"I'm a cat," Nyx gave a dry laugh. "I know what it's like for no one to trust you."

I looked at her, her black fur shining silver in the moonlight. She looked smaller than before. I understood now why she had wanted to help us.

I remembered the first time I met Nyx. It had been a few weeks after the coronation. She had been speaking with some of the centaurs in the courtyard. When she walked away, I asked Oreius who she was.

"Nyx the Cat," he had said. "I believe she will be our newest council member."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?"

He nodded. "She knows more about the lands surrounding Narnia than most any other beast alive. She'll be useful."

"Always good to keep a cat close by," the centaur next him said. "Especially one with that much information. Don't want them wandering off and only working for themselves. You know how cats can. People say witches often take the form of black cats. I—"

"Rygden," Oreius had cut him off sternly.

I hadn't thought much of it at the time. Nyx had proven herself to be an excellent resource for the council, but as I though on it, I realized I had never seen her interact with others in the castle outside of state affairs. I felt guilty for not having noticed before.

After all, Aslan had once appeared to me as a cat.

" _I_ trust you," I said.

Nyx looked up at me. "Really?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah."

The moon shone above us, brighter than ever before. She didn't say anything else and was asleep a few moments later, her head nestled against my knee.

Our travels the next day went by quickly as we spent most of it making plans on how to navigate the city. There came the problem of how to walk around with Nyx in plain sight.

"I don't see why a cat walking the streets of a city would cause a problem," Nyx said.

"Well, it's a very busy city," Auren said. "There would be a danger of losing you in the crowd or someone stepping on you. Or you could forget yourself and talk."

"Why couldn't she ride in my pack?" I asked.

Auren shook her head. "There won't be room with the supplies we buy in the city."

We kept walking in silence, Nyx beside me, having adjusted to her new shoes. I was staring down at the fabric on her feet when the idea hit me.

"Oh, you're going to hate this, Nyx. But it just might work," I said.

OoOoO

As projected, we made it to the city gates around noon. There were plenty of people exiting the city, so we were able to slip in without a problem. I was jostled around for a moment in the crowd and grabbed onto the sling wrapped around me.

"This is humiliating," Nyx said softly from inside the wrap.

"Hush," I hissed, then patted the sling affectionately. "Human babies don't talk."

To be fair, we looked pretty convincing. Auren and I had covered most of our faces to hide our lighter complexions, but many of the women we passed wore veils. I had swaddled Nyx in my spare robe and tied her around my body. Her fur was covered, and I simply looked like a young mother carrying my child. My cloak was on top of my ax, which hung upside down in its harness. Auren's sword was concealed under her robes.

"If you ever mention this to _anyone_ —"

I cut Nyx off. "Stop your whining, or I'll drop you in the first water jar I see!"

My voice had gotten louder than I realized, and Auren squeezed my arm in warning. Only one man looked up as he passed. He looked confused, but apparently decided it wasn't worth his time to investigate. We first went to the marketplace to replenish our supplies. We figured we should do that now as we might have to leave quickly after we found Maris.

I struck up a conversation with a few ladies while Auren bought supplies. I noticed their clothing was a good bit nicer than the other women around us. They were more than willing to speak to me, an innocently curious stranger with a baby.

"Girl or boy?" one asked, pointing to my wrap.

"Girl," I said, pouring fondness into my voice. "I would let you hold her, but she's the meanest thing if you wake her up."

We all laughed politely, but I swore I heard Nyx hiss. I found out the ladies were high-up servants in the palace sent to gather food for a great banquet tomorrow.

"Prince Rabadash's birthday, you know," the oldest lady told me.

I nodded. "But of course."

I bid them farewell as Auren turned from the merchant's stall. A banquet. Perhaps Aslan had sent us at just the right time.

With our packs newly weighted down with provisions, we ducked down some smaller streets until I had completely lost any sense of direction.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked.

"Yes," Auren said. "Assuming the city hasn't changed too much."

I didn't mention that it had literally been over a century since Auren had been in the city and that there was a good possibility that things _had_ changed. I didn't have any better idea of how to get to the palace. We stopped to let a procession cross in front of us, and I moved the cloth aside to check on Nyx. She glared up at me, her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up. I rolled my eyes. Cats.

Finally, we reached the palace. The sun was sinking and soon we would have the cover of darkness. Seeing it in person sent a shiver through me, despite the sweat dripping down my back. It seemed even bigger than it had in my dreams.

"Now what?" I whispered.

I knew Maris was here. She was somewhere inside.

"We split up, scout it out," Auren said. "Ill go around the right, you go around the left. Don't try to go in, you understand? Just see what the entrances are and how many guards cover each one. We'll meet back up here and figure out a plan."

I turned away from the street, which was emptying anyway, and untied my wrap. Nyx jumped out and immediately set about grooming herself.

"I'd say it's safe for you to wander around now," I said. "Why don't you see if there are any rooftop gardens or terraces that might help us?"

Nyx didn't answer, though she gave me a look of disgust. Auren and I hid our packs under a staircase that led into a nearby house, then we each set off in our directions. I tucked my cloak more tightly around my face, then ducked into the alley next to the palace. I stayed to the growing shadows and went unnoticed. I found several side entrances, though they each had at least one guard. The Tisroc must rely on his city walls for protection. This palace certainly wasn't built to withstand an assault as Cair Paravel was. I felt a swell of pride for my own castle. She was much more magnificent.

I kept walking, then I felt a tremor shoot through me, images of red flashing before my eyes.

 _Help me. I beg you. In Aslan's name!_ I heard the voice only in my head, though it felt like a scream. _Please, sister!_

I fell to my knees and clutched my head. All I could see was red.

"I'm coming," I whispered, hoping she could hear me, or at least feel my presence. "I swear I'm coming."

I had stumbled out into the open. I stood and took a step, then I ran into something solid.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A deep voice boomed.

A soldier stood in front me. I had run into his broad chest. I turned to run, but he caught my wrist in an iron grip. He jerked me back around and grabbed my other wrist. He was cleanshaven, his olive skin glimmering with sweat in the evening sun. His eyes were a dark brown, but the longer I stared up at him, the more I could see a gold shimmer. He looked to be in his late twenties and probably much, much stronger than I. It wasn't just the muscles I could see on his bare arms, he emanated power. It felt familiar. I recognized him from my dream. He had been the one to say Maris' name. He wore a deep scowl until he met my eyes. My cloak had slipped some in the struggle, revealing at most of my cheek.

He was so shocked, he dropped my right hand. I took the opportunity to throw a solid punch right at his mouth.

He dropped my wrist, and I turned and ran as hard as I could.

"Wait! Stop!" he shouted.

I glanced back and saw that he was gaining on me. I was too terrified to think about how impossible that was. I led him away from where I would meet back with the others. He might catch me, but he wouldn't find them, too. I came to a garden wall and jumped without hesitating. My hands barely caught the top, but before I could pull myself over, I felt a hand close around my ankle. I landed hard, scrambling to turn and face him. I sat with my back against the wall, the handle of my ax digging into my spine. The cloth covering my face had fallen completely. I could see blood coming from his lower lip. He fell to his knees in front of me and pressed a hand over my mouth.

"I do not want to hurt you," he said, his voice low.

 _But I will if you scream,_ I finished in my head.

He slowly moved his hand away. I knew better than to make a noise. I didn't want to raise any alarms, anyway. It occurred to me that I could just blast him away, but a fire would bring the whole city running.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said, glancing around as though terrified we would be caught. "But we have to be careful. I've gotten too far to jeopardize things now."

"Who are you?" I asked.

The longer I looked at him, the more I thought I could see a faint glow like the one I saw around Auren.

"My name is Thalen."

"You're an Eshwen," I said softly.

"Your scar…" He reached out as though to touch my face, then remembered himself and pulled his hand back. "You must be the one Maris said was coming to help us," he said.

"Your sister," I said with certainty. "She's your sister."

He tensed and looked around again. "We should go somewhere more private to talk. I have a lot of questions for you."

He stood and extended a hand down to me. I stared at him for a long moment before taking it.

"Probably about as many as we have for you," I said.

"We?" he asked.

I nodded. I reached out and wiped the blood off his chin. He was so stunned that he didn't pull away.

"If it helps, they will probably greet you more warmly than I did."

 **A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming right up!**


	9. This is War, Remember?

**A/N: I TOLD YA'LL IT WOULD BE FAST! I know, I know, I'm amazing. The next chapter will be the end of Part One, so thank you for sticking with this story so far! Personal Anecdote: so, my best friend reads over all my stuff before I post it. Somehow, she was under the impression at one point that Nyx was a jaguar or a panther, not a domestic house cat. This obviously led to some confusion as she read over chapter 7. Imagine her sitting there going "she's on a stool? Must be a big stool…OKAY HOW WAS SHE IN A SADDLEBAG." So, in case any of you were confused, Nyx is a housecat. She weighs like ten pounds.**

 _ **Trigger Warning: There will be brief, non-explicit mentions of sexual assault and infant death.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

 **Chapter 8**

It turned out that the soldiers' quarters were about as spacious as our bomb shelter back home and just as inviting. Thalen had led us to the barracks right next to the palace. Somehow, no one had noticed a soldier going into his bunk with two women and a cat. We huddled into the cramped space.

"You must be hungry," Thalen said as he straightened the blankets on his bed. He turned and pulled two loaves of bread out of a cupboard and offered them to us, looking embarrassed.

Auren reached into her bag and pulled out the rest of the meat we had. I pulled the curtain over the small window closed, then ignited the wood in the fireplace to give us some light.

Thalen jumped back and stared in awe.

"You can do that?" he asked, staring at my hand as though he had never seen one before.

I laughed. "Well, yeah, can't you?"

"Men can't, darling," Auren reminded me. "They don't have the active gene in them."

Thalen shook his head. "I think I saw my grandmother summon flames a few times when I was a child, but we younger ones never learned how. Maris once brought a pot of water to boil…" he shook his head as though to clear it.

"I'm so glad you're finally here," he said. "Maris told me she saw you coming." Thalen looked at me. "She described a girl with light hair and a scar on her face. That's how I recognized you."

He looked up at Auren and smiled softly. "You were a surprise."

Auren looked at the ground when he stared at her a moment too long. Nyx cleared her throat.

"Yes," Thalen said, looking away. "We've been waiting…for a long time."

"What happened here?" I asked. "We know Malek and Kanna escaped from Narnia just before the border closed, but how are you and Maris the only two left now?"

"I still can't believe they got through in time," Auren said, shaking her head slightly. "I didn't think any of us had a chance."

"Any of…how old are you?" Thalen asked.

"That's a long story," I said. "Why don't we focus on you for now?"

Thalen stretched back against the wall and sighed. "It wasn't always like this. Growing up, there were dozens of us, all descendants from Malek and Kanna. We all knew the stories of them crossing the border, fleeing the ice witch. We didn't bother anyone and, in return, the Tisroc, may he live forever, left us alone like his father before him. But about ten years ago, something shifted. Some say Tash himself appeared to the Tisroc, may he live forever, and warned him of the growing danger to his kingdom. Whatever the reason was, he began a 'purification' of the country."

"I've heard whispers of that before," I murmured.

"Their first blow against us was fatal," he said. "We didn't stand a chance against trained soldiers. My whole village was slaughtered."

I spared a glance at Auren. She was looking at Thalen, his pain reflected in her eyes.

"A handful of us got away. Those of us who could went into hiding. It's easier for men, you know," he said. "But eventually we couldn't feel the others anymore. I don't know what happened to them. My sister and I blended in for a long time. I became a soldier. It made enough money to keep us fed and kept us from sticking out. We were happy for a while. She even got married," Thalen stopped, his face turning even darker.

"Her husband didn't know, did he?" Auren asked.

Thalen shook his head.

"No, he didn't. I convinced her to keep it from him. I didn't trust him. We argued. She ran off with him," he said.

Auren closed her eyes and let out a breath. For the first time, I thought she looked much, much older than I. I wondered how many stories she'd heard exactly like this.

"I didn't hear from her for a while, but three years ago, they had a child, a little girl."

Auren's eyes flew back open. "No," she gasped.

I felt sick. Auren had told me before that the slight glow we all had could only be seen by other Eshwen, but when Eshwen are first born, it's much brighter for a while. Even a human could see it. It would be enough to give her away.

"The midwives killed the child immediately, then her husband turned her in."

"I know this sounds horrible, but why has the Tisroc kept her alive?" I asked. "I mean…if he killed so many, why not her?"

Thalen's jaw tightened. He swallowed hard, then I saw a tear trace down his cheek.

He wiped it away angrily. "I'm sorry," he said. "This is just the first time I've…I've just been—"

"Alone," Auren said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "We understand. But you're not anymore."

He cleared his throat, all traces of tears gone. "He wants a weapon," he said.

"He wants her to have another child," Nyx said.

Her words hung in the air. There it was. The Tisroc wanted an Eshwen he could bend to his will, one he could raise twisted in his own ideals. He was keeping the last female Eshwen in Calormen alive to have a child he could corrupt. The dreams I'd had over the past two years suddenly fit together, and I understood what had been happening to her. A soldier every night. The harder I thought, I could remember three distinct faces other than Thalen. I felt bile rise in my throat.

I looked to see if the same realization was coming over Auren, but she just looked sad and tired. I realized this probably wasn't the first time she had heard of this happening to one of us. There would always be men like the Tisroc.

"But Eshwen can't conceive like that," Auren said softly. "We can only conceive from a true meeting of souls, from the most vulnerable kind of love."

Another paradox in us. The spirit of chaos, but only born from order.

"I didn't find out what happened for almost a year, but when I did, got myself stationed here," Thalen said. "I'm able to steal into her room occasionally when I'm on guard duty. They keep her drugged most of the time, so I don't even know how often she knows I'm there. I wanted to get her out immediately, but she told me to wait, that help was coming. But it's been two years since then. I had started to wonder."

I blinked away the sudden tears that threatened to spill over. I couldn't comprehend what she'd had to go through while I sat in Cair Paravel waiting for permission to come. Guilt weighed down on my shoulders.

"Thalen, I…I'm so sorry. We wanted to come sooner," I said.

None of the reasons that had kept me from coming before seemed to mean anything. How could I tell this man that his sister had languished in captivity for years because I wanted to wait for safety?

No one said anything for a long time.

"Well, we're here, now," Nyx said. "So, how will we get your sister out?"

"The Tisroc is getting desperate. He can't believe she isn't pregnant. I'm afraid he'll give up soon," Thalen said. "We need to act fast."

"I heard there was a banquet tomorrow night," I said. "Perhaps we could sneak in with the crowd?"

A light went on in Thalen's eyes.

"Now that you mention it," he said. "I do know where they keep a few things that might help us."

OoOoO

I had never felt so exposed. I was beginning to sympathize with how Nyx had felt swaddled up like a baby, but I would definitely have preferred that.

I wore long, thin veils over my face and hair that reached all the way to the floor. Only my eyes were left uncovered. Unfortunately, the see-through veils did little conceal the plunging neckline of my top. When I moved, an inch or two of my stomach was visible above my skirt. I actually liked the skirt I wore. It was loose and long, though the silver charms tinkled when I walked. The whole ensemble was blood red and, if the top had fit a bit better, I might have actually liked it. I just definitely was not used to wearing anything that hugged my shape so closely. Doubtless, my parents would have dragged me back into the house for some real clothes while lecturing me about the importance of looking like a lady.

Mine was definitely too small. There was no way it was meant to be so tight. Auren's seemed to fit her better. I glanced over at Auren, who was dressed the same way I was, and envied her confidence. She actually had a chance at passing for one of the dancers at the banquet tonight in the outfits Thalen had stolen for us.

Thalen had assured us that our lighter skin and blonde hair would not give us away.

"People will assume you're from Archenland," He had said. "If anyone asks, you were born in Archenland and grew up here. You're servants and performers on loan from Tarkaan Jezand."

It all seemed so logical when he said it, but it was harder to feel good about this when we were in the heart of enemy territory and I missed the weight of my ax on my back.

"Are we _sure_ this is the best way in?" I complained.

Even I had to admit I sounded like a child for a moment.

Auren stifled a laugh, then reached into her bag and tossed me a dagger in a sheath. I grumbled as I strapped it as high up on my thigh as I could.

At least we wouldn't actually have to perform or even talk to anyone. The costumes were just to blend in. I glanced outside at the fading sunlight. Nyx and Thalen would already be in position. It was almost time.

"Are you ready?" Auren asked.

I swallowed, forgetting my clothes for a moment. "I don't know. Auren…" I chewed the inside of my cheek. "We don't really know what we're walking into."

Auren stepped into her satin slippers. "It's a party, isn't it?" she joked.

"You know what I mean," I said.

She let out a breath. "I do."

"We're putting a lot of trust in someone we met yesterday," I said.

Auren looked surprised. "You don't trust Thalen?"

"I don't know. I think so. I'm just amazed that you do. I mean…I've seen you with Nyx."

"That's different. Thalen is one of us. He—"

"Leandra was one of us," I said.

She hesitated.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm just nervous about all this."

Auren gave me a soft, forgiving smile. It reminded me of my mother.

"You really trust him? Not just because you think he's handsome?" I asked.

I expected her to turn bright red and deny it, but she just looked sad. "No, not just that."

"You trust Nyx, yes?" she asked.

I nodded.

"And I trust Thalen," Auren said. "And we trust each other."

She reached out and adjusted my veil slightly. "So I think we're covered."

Her wedding ring glinted in the lamplight.

We heard the loud horn blast, signaling for the city gates to be closed. It was time to go.

We joined a crowd of people walking up to the palace. We didn't go to the front gate but walked down the side until we came to the fifth window, the one Thalen had left unlocked for us. With a quick glance around to be sure no one was looking, we slipped inside. We could hear the sounds of revelry from the banquet hall. I never actually saw the party as we skirted along corridors, being careful to follow Thalen's exact instructions. Our disguises worked brilliantly. We blended right into the party, but we clearly weren't guests, so no one spoke directly to us, though I did notice several young men stare at Auren. It took a long time to maneuver through the crowd without looking like we were walking with a purpose. Auren had more restraint than I, stopping frequently to say something to me or point at someone across the room and laugh. She was a natural at this. I felt stiff as board and wondered if I looked it, too.

We finally made it through into the less crowded areas of the palace. I relaxed for a moment when we entered an empty hallway, then we turned the corner and ran into two guards.

"Lost, ladies?" The taller one laughed rudely.

Auren giggled. "I'm sorry, sir, it's just such a grand palace," she looked around in awe. "It's easy to get turned around. Is the banquet hall that way?" She pointed in the wrong direction.

"No, darling, it's that way," the tall guard pointed down another hall, though I wondered if he knew that was also not the right way.

"Thank you," She giggled again, and they walked off, laughing.

Auren rolled her eyes. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

We kept walking toward Maris' room. She wasn't kept in a dungeon of any sort, just a windowless room at the heart of the palace. There would be three guards patrolling the area and two stationed by her door. The closer we got, the harder my heart pounded. I wondered if she could feel us, too.

Auren stopped at the end of a long, windowed corridor. This would be her post. I looked out at the nearly-dark city. About twenty feet below the windows ran the small river. I tried to focus my eyes enough to see Nyx, but I couldn't make out her dark form anywhere. But I knew she was there, prowling around and keeping the area clear, stopping any soldiers from raising an alarm on the ground. I was not sure what she would do if any soldiers arrived, but she assured us she would handle it. I didn't ask.

Auren pressed her hand against the metal of the window frame until it glowed. She would stay here, melting the window out of place until we could soundlessly slip through to the river below. It all seemed very simple. If everything went as planned, no one would even know Maris was missing until morning, and there would be no proof that Narnia or any Eshwen had any hand in it.

"This won't go as smoothly as we hope, will it?" I said.

"No," Auren said flatly. "That's why we have a back-up plan, remember?"

I nodded, though I wasn't sure "burn down anything in your way" was much of a plan.

"Just remember," she whispered. "This is war. Just like Beruna. It's just a different type of battle."

She gave me a long look, then went back to the window.

I made my way down the hall. The further I got, the fewer windows there were until they all disappeared. The only light came from flickering torches, making the shadows seem more and more ominous. I remembered the jolt of courage I had felt at the Battle of Beruna when I looked at Peter. I found myself wishing I could do that now, then I felt queasy. I didn't want to imagine the look on Peter's face if he knew where I was right now, here in the middle of the Tisroc's palace. I shoved the thought from my mind.

"Halt!" A guard appeared a few feet in front of me. "This corridor is off limits!"

"Oh!" I squeaked. I tried to imitate Auren's tone. "I'm sorry, I must have gotten—oh, forget it."

I recognized his face from my dreams. That was enough for me let my dagger fly from my hand. He was shocked but deflected it with his spear at the last second. I was already charging him, my second knife drawn, before he could react. I slammed the hilt of my knife into his helmet, which sent him flying into the wall. He didn't get back up, but he was still breathing. I ran on down the hall, stooping to pick up the dagger I had thrown on my way. The struggle had made enough noise to alert anyone nearby. The clock started now.

I turned a corner and could see a torch lit next to a red door at the end of the hall. That was it. I could feel her on the other side. I was about to reach for the knob when I froze. Something was wrong. Where were the guards? More importantly, where was Thalen? He should have been waiting at the door. He had been one of the guards posted there. This was too easy. It was all too easy.

I jumped when another door opened.

"Emma?"

It was Thalen. I lowered the knife I had raised on instinct.

"Did you take care of the other guards?" I asked.

He stepped into the light and nodded.

"We should hurry, though," he said.

He started to reach for the doorknob, but I stopped him.

"I have a bad fee—" I started.

"You trust me, right?" Thalen asked with a smile. "Everything is going according to plan, okay?"

He opened the door. It was pitch black inside. He guided me into the room in front of him with a hand on my back.

Then he tackled me. My veils flew off. He had my hands behind my back before I even hit the floor. Cold chains tightened around my wrists. It happened so fast, I barely had time to gasp, let alone scream.

"Got her!" Thalen yelled.

Lights blazed to life all around me as torches were lit. I was in a large room with red tapestries all over the walls. There were couches and blankets all over. I recognized it from the dreams. Thalen got off of me, and I pushed myself until my back was against the door. There were several people in the room, an older man dressed richly in ornate robes and sitting in a large chair to my left, two soldiers behind him.

The old man looked very smug.

I looked up at Thalen, everything finally sinking in.

"Traitor!" I screamed

I tried to lunge at him, but he shoved me back to the ground. Pain shot through my left shoulder as I landed on it. I didn't try to stand. Getting knocked down again wouldn't help. I looked up at Thalen, hoping he felt every ounce of the venom I poured into my gaze.

"This was as easy as you said it would be," the richly dress man said. "I'm almost disappointed."

He was well into his sixties with a long, grey beard that was oiled and curled. His orange robes made him look a bit like a rotting pumpkin. He wore an odd sort of crown on his head. It looked like I had the honor of being in the presence of the Tisroc, himself.

"Did I not tell you, my lord?" Thalen said without breaking eye contact with me. "One Eshwen all alone is no match for us."

Alone? Did they not know about Auren?

I needed my hands if I was going to get out of this. I wondered how hot a flame needed to be to melt the steel chains. It would take time, time I didn't have.

"Come then, what is your name, Eshwen?" the Tisroc said.

"She said her name was Yarra, my lord," Thalen said before I had a chance to.

I tried to hide my surprise. What game was he playing?

"Now, about our deal," Thalen said.

The Tisroc snapped his fingers and two people walked out of a smaller room in front of me. One was a man a bit older than me with his dark hair tied back. He had a short, well-groomed beard and wore a deep blue tunic and loose breaches, no armor or helmet, so not a solider. A lord, perhaps. I normally would have thought him handsome, but the cold look in his eyes sent a chill through me. But he wasn't what drew my attention. I was looking at the woman in front of him. He held her arms behind her back and had a hand clapped over her mouth.

She was probably three or four years older than Auren, in her late twenties at the oldest, but her eyes looked much older. They were dark brown and wild with fear, full of warning that had come too late, though it seemed she was fighting sleep as well. She was struggling to stay awake and alert. A few tears fell out. Her dark brown hair went just past her shoulders with a few strands of grey already mixed in. I could tell her natural skin tone was dark, darker than Thalen, even, but she looked sick and pale.

The man holding her smiled a little as she struggled against him.

"This is the most fight you've put up in ages," he laughed before letting her go.

I struggled to my knees. She started to run toward me.

"Maris, no," Thalen stepped forward, and she stopped.

"Ah, yes," the Tisroc said. "In exchange for the girl, you two may go."

"What?" I gasped. "Why?"

I was looking at Thalen, but the Tisroc answered.

"This one is weak," he said, gesturing toward Maris. "I doubt there is even any fire left in her blood. She hasn't borne us a child, and I doubt it would be useful if she did."

The Tisroc sounded almost bored. The lord who had been holding Maris looked at me.

"This soldier, here, let us know that there was a much more powerful prize to be won," the lord said. "If only we could snare it."

He walked toward me and reached out to touch my face. I tried to bite his finger, but he pulled away just in time.

The Tisroc let out a low chuckle.

Thalen took his sister's shaking hand. "Come on," he said gently. "We can go now."

She looked at me. She still had tears running down her face. "No," she whimpered. "We can't leave her here."

"Maris, we have to go, _now_ ," Thalen said.

"You know he won't let you go," I said to Thalen, though I was staring at the Tisroc. "He won't let anyone out who knows his little secret. I know a man of dishonor when I see one."

I saw the lord's fist coming toward me, but there was nothing I could do to dodge it. My head snapped back as the punch connected to my mouth, but I managed not to fall over. My eyes watered, and my mouth filled with blood. Maris screamed.

"You will not speak of my father that way," he said through clenched teeth.

A prince, then, not a lord. Probably Rabadash's older brother. I spit out a mouthful of blood right on his shoe.

"Do we have your blessing to depart, Your Majesty?" Thalen said before the prince could hit me again.

The Tisroc waved his hand as he stood. "Go," he said. "And you're certain the steel will hold her?"

"Yes," Thalen said. "We all know steel to be our weakness."

What was he going on about? I had melted through steel before. It just took a while.

The Tisroc waved his hand again, and Thalen and Maris hurried out.

"See that they don't make it past the front gate," the Tisroc said to his soldiers.

"No!" I shouted.

If they pursued the other two, would they stumble upon Auren and Nyx? The Tisroc ignored me and walked out with his guards, closing the door behind them. I heard a key turn in the lock. The prince stood a few feet away from me. I got to my feet, determined not to kneel before him again. Several strands of hair fell in my face. He grinned and reached out to move them, but I brought my foot down on his as hard as I could.

"Do not touch me," I hissed.

He hopped backwards, but still looked amused.

"You will be much more interesting than Maris was, Yarra," he said.

My hands ignited, but I kept the flame low enough that he would not see. The metal was heating up, but I had to buy some time.

"Do you have a name?" I asked. "Or do you just go by 'prince?'"

"Avizeem, but friends call me Avi," he said.

"And what should _I_ call you?" I asked. "I can think of a few things if you need inspiration. Coward, son of a—"

He slammed me into the door painfully.

"Careful," he whispered in my ear.

"I think you are the one who needs to be careful," I said.

My temperature was rising. He leaned his head down as though to kiss me, and I headbutted him. I had a dull ache in my forehead, but he stumbled backwards and yelled in pain. I moved away from the door. He glared at me, all amusement gone from his eyes. I could feel the chains weakening but still could not pull them free. He angrily shoved me back onto the couch. For a moment, I felt a wave of real, sickening fear wash over me, then I landed directly on the chains and felt them break. He was just grasping at the waistline of my skirt when I untangled my hands from the chains and raised them.

"You will _not_ touch me," I said.

He jumped back before the bulk of the fire roared out, so I only singed his robes. He drew a curved sword I had not noticed he was carrying before. He stared at me in horror. He raised his sword.

This was war. _This_ was war.

"You will never touch _any_ of us again!" I screamed, then felt the rage pour into my hands.

All I could see was fire.

The door exploded, and Auren ran in.

"Emma, stop!" she shouted when she saw the blaze. "Emma!"

But I couldn't stop. My anger and fear shot out of me like nothing I had felt before. I felt all of Maris' pain pouring into me, everything she'd had to endure in this room because of the Tisroc's thirst for power. I felt the power hundreds of sisters who came before me surrounding me.

Auren grabbed my shoulder.

"Honey," she said softly. "You have to stop."

The fire in my hands died. I clenched my shaking fists and extinguished the flames in the room.

"We have to go," she pleaded.

I looked past her. There was very little left of the prince. I let her pull me out of the room and fell into a sprint beside her.

I could hear more footsteps behind us as we ran down the hall. Soldiers. A spear whizzed by our heads.

"Jump!" Auren shouted.

I soared through the window without breaking my stride. I dove head first into the river below. I barely felt the cold of the water. I broke the surface again at the same time as Auren.

"Go!" she sputtered. "The others are waiting for us at the tombs."

We had hidden our supplies and weapons at the furthest tomb from the city gates earlier in the day. We swam to the far back and started running again until we came to the tomb. I could hear alarms blaring from the palace, people shouting, horns blowing, drums pounding. I dried my clothes as we ran.

I saw Nyx first and felt a wave of relief wash over me. I grabbed my pack and threw it across my shoulder before I saw Thalen and Maris standing beside her.

"You snake!" I shouted.

No one had time to react before I punched him right in the jaw.

"Emma!" Auren gasped.

Thalen stumbled back and raised his hands in surrender.

"What is going on?" Nyx demanded.

I grabbed my ax and gripped the handle. It started to glow faintly.

"You can kill me later," Thalen said, glancing back at the city gates. "But right now, we have to run or we'll all die."

"Please," Maris said quietly.

Her eyes were wide and pleading. The shouts from the city reminded me that I really didn't have time.

"Fine," I spat.

In less than a minute, Thalen had helped Maris into the boots he had brought for her, and I had strapped my harness on and clicked my ax into place. I lowered my arm, and Nyx climbed up until she was balanced on my shoulder and pack, a very familiar position for us now.

"Ready?" Auren asked.

I nodded.

Then all five of us raced into the desert, leaving the sounds of Tashbaan behind.

We ran at a grueling pace for hours with only short breaks for brisk walks. Every step we put between us and Tashbaan was a relief.

Maris started to stumble more and more until we knew we had to stop.

"I think we've put enough distance between us and the Calormens for now," Auren mused.

Nyx jumped down and sat in the now-cool sand. I all but collapsed next to her. I was suddenly very cold. Thalen was making a sleeping pallet for Maris and speaking to her in low, soothing tones. I pulled my travelling clothes and cloak on, then ripped away my burned and tattered disguise from underneath it and pulled on my sturdy boots in place of the slippers. I already felt more secure. Nyx simply stared at me the whole time, her green eyes unreadable.

"So what happened back there?" Auren asked after we were all settled. "Thalen and Maris came running out saying you had been caught, and you needed help. I sent them on to Nyx and went back for you."

Maris was already asleep, exhausted from fighting off the effects of the drugs.

"Would you like to tell her?" I asked Thalen, my voice stiff. "After all, it was your plan all along, wasn't it?'

"I'm so sorry, Emma, I—" Thalen began.

"I was the bait," I said to Auren. "He turned us in. He warned the Tisroc we were coming. They were waiting for me. He traded me for Maris."

"It's not like that, I…" he tried again. "I knew you could get out! I saw what you did in the fireplace, and I knew you would fine, especially with Auren coming to help! I didn't tell them about Auren! I didn't tell them your real name! This was the only way I—" He stopped talking and raised his hands slowly.

I followed his gaze to Auren who stood beside me. Her brown eyes had gone yellow, flickering with fire. Her hands were glowing, moments away from erupting into a blaze. The ends of her blonde hair shimmered. Her face was set in a terrifying expression.

"You," she said slowly. "You sent her in there."

"Auren, please," he pleaded. "It was the only way I could save Maris. It was the only way to get them to lower their guard. I didn't want to hurt either of you."

Auren's hands blazed to life. "You could have gotten her killed!" she screamed.

She was getting too bright. I glanced around nervously.

"Auren…we don't know if the soldiers are following us," I said.

"She's all I have left!" Auren shouted, her hair now floating around her head in a bright yellow haze.

Thalen looked at Maris. "And she's all I have."

Auren didn't seem to hear him as she raised her hand toward him. I made a split-second decision and jumped in front of her.

"Auren, stop," I said, mimicking the tone she had used on me in the palace. "Don't hurt him."

She stared at me for a moment with emotionless yellow eyes.

"Please," I said. "We can't keep turning on each other. We're all that's left."

I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm okay," I whispered. "I'm fine. We all made it out."

Slowly, her light dimmed until it was only a faint glow. I pulled back. Shame filled her now-brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said to me. "That's never happened. I don't know what—"

"Don't," I said, embracing her again. "Don't apologize."

Thalen was holding his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but this was the only way."

"Why didn't you just tell us your real plan?" Nyx asked, her voice heavy with accusation. "Why lie?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't risk it. I knew you wouldn't put her in harm's way. I knew you wouldn't do it if I told you."

"Thalen," I said.

He looked up at me.

"I understand why you did what you did, but we have to know we can trust you. We have to trust each other," I said. "No more lies. Ever. We have to protect each other."

He nodded.

We all stood in silence for a long moment.

"We need rest," Nyx said. "I'll take first watch."

To my surprise, Auren nodded and laid down. She squeezed my hand once more as though to make sure I was still there, then laid down on her pack. I laid down beside her. My adrenaline was still pumping too hard to sleep. I laid there for a while, eventually hearing Auren's deep breathing telling me she was asleep. I could see Thalen laying next to his sister, also fast asleep. I stared at Maris. I wondered if she would ever recover from all of this, if we had really saved her. We had gotten her away from the prince, but—a thought occurred to me.

I propped myself up on my elbow. Nyx saw and walked over to me.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Was Avizeem the crown prince of Calormen? Was he the eldest?"

I could see her nod by the brightness of the moon.

"Yes, my lady," she said. "Why?"

I laid flat on my back.

"I killed the heir to the throne," I said.

"You did what you had to do," Nyx said immediately.

"That's not it," I said. "Nyx, if they find out who I am…if they know a knight of Narnia just…"

"They won't," Nyx said firmly.

"The Tisroc saw my face," I said.

"It will not be difficult to ensure that does not happen again, my lady. We have left them with no proof of who we are," Nyx said. "I'm sure he has his suspicions, but in order to declare war on Narnia, he would have to admit to imprisoning Maris in the first place. He would also have to admit that his highly guarded palace was just broken into and robbed by three people and a cat. Something tells me he doesn't want everyone in his kingdom knowing what happens in his palace. If I were to venture a guess, they will claim the prince's death to be some sort of accident and quietly name Prince Rabadash as the new crown prince."

"So, if we make it home without being caught, everything will be okay?" I asked.

Nyx chuckled. "Well, then we'll have to deal with a very angry High King."

Ah, the one subject I had refused to acknowledge. Nyx rubbed the top of her head on my arm.

"Try to rest, my lady," she said.

I rolled to my side and closed my eyes. I was starting to realize how sore I was. My feet and legs ached from running. My mouth hurt from being hit, my lower lip swollen and bruised. I pulled my cloak closer around myself, feeling exposed. I thought how angry Peter would be when we returned. But somehow, even imagining him furious made me feel better. That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

OoOoO

We made even better time the next morning. It was as if seeing the mountains of Archenland invigorated us. I longed for Narnia. I longed for home. At this time of the morning, Lucy would be well into her lessons. Mr. Tumnus would be patiently going over Narnian Astronomy, Lucy soaking up everything he said with an excitement that she never had in England. Susan would be attending to the hospital, maybe comforting a patient or rolling new bandages with the dryads. Edmund would probably still be patrolling the border, maybe with new information on the rebels. And Peter?

I tried to stop the thought, but it was too late. I imagined his reaction when he received word that we hadn't been stopped at the border. I wanted to imagine him angry, but I knew that wasn't accurate. I could see his shaking hand pushing his hair back, his shoulders slumped in defeat. I could only hope he knew that I hadn't wanted to do things this way. There were a lot of things I hoped he knew.

By evening, we had crossed the border into Archenland. We all breathed easier as soon as we stepped out of the desert. We had started up a mountain, so it was much cooler than the blistering heat of the desert. We were on a small footpath surrounded by tall trees. A breeze wafted through the leaves.

We decided to make camp early so that Auren and Thalen could hunt for more food. I was a little worried about the two of them going off alone together after last night, but Auren seemed much more relaxed now. Nyx wandered off toward the stream to try to catch a few fish. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to mind the idea of getting wet.

That left me and Maris to guard the campsite. I had not been alone with her before, and I was not quite sure what to say. She had been quiet all day, only saying a few words to Thalen. I had not really spoken to her.

"So, you're Emma," she said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," I said, embarrassed that I had not formally introduced myself.

"And I heard you call the other Auren? Is she your sister?"

I smiled. "No, actually. She's my aunt."

Her eyebrows went up.

"Yeah," I continued. "It's a long—"

I started to avoid explaining with my usual "it's a long story" excuse, but it died in my throat.

"Actually," I said. "Would you like me to tell you our whole story?"

Maris nodded enthusiastically. "Please do. I have seen small parts of it, but it's rather confusing."

I laughed. "It absolutely is."

So I told her everything, starting with Jadis first coming back into Narnia and Auren fleeing with me to my return with the Pevensies two years ago and the great Battle of Beruna.

"So, this Peter, the High King," she said. "He didn't want you to come after me?"

My stomach knotted.

"It's not like that," I said. "He just…wanted us to wait until it was safer. It was very risky to come get you, and not just for us, for all of Narnia. If the Tisroc found out who we were, he could declare war on us. It was very complicated, Maris."

"And we're going back to this same castle?" she asked. "To the same king?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly. "But you don't need to worry."

"Maybe Thalen and I should stay in Archenland."

"Maris, no," I said. "You need to come with us! We need to stick together. We can train you. We can help—"

"So I can do what you did to the prince?" Her voice was shaky. "And how do you know that this King Peter won't turn us right back over to the Tisroc? Or hold us in his own dungeon?"

She started breathing too fast, then sank to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey, hey," I said. I reached out to touch her, then thought better of it.

"Maris, look at me," I said.

Her manic eyes found mine.

I got down on my knees to be on her level. "King Peter is a good man. I mean, he's my best friend. I've known him my entire life, and he has never betrayed my trust. He only tried to stop me from coming after you to keep me and the rest of Narnia safe. He wanted to save you, I promise. He just wanted to find a better way, and I was impatient. He has always kept me safe, always. And I told you about his sister, Queen Susan. She helped me come after you. They call her Queen Susan the Gentle for a reason."

She still stared at me, afraid. How could I blame her?

"You heard my story," I said. "Queen Lucy led us all here. Her faith in Aslan is unwavering. King Edmund almost lost his life fighting against the witch. How Peter led our troops into battle, how he knighted me, even though most of the country thought I was dangerous. Aslan brought me to England to keep me alive, but he put me next to the Pevensies to keep me that way. They're my _family,_ Maris. Just like Thalen is for you."

Auren's words from before came back to mind.

"You trust me, right?" I asked. "You have felt my presence for years. Look in my eyes, and you _know_ me. Do you trust me?"

Very hesitantly, she nodded.

"You trust me, and I trust them, so I think we're covered."

I smiled softly at her, and she returned it. She had stopped shaking.

"So," she looked down at the ground. "I suppose you'll want to hear my story now."

I softly put my hand on hers. She looked surprised but did not pull away.

"Your story gets to be whatever you want from here on out," I said. "That's all that matters."

Her eyes welled up. Thalen and Auren stepped back through the trees before we could say anymore.

"Dinner!" Auren called proudly, holding up a dead rabbit.

OoOoO

The next day, we traveled as though we were on holiday. After so many days of running and almost being killed, we all started to relax with Narnia so near. We munched on apples and walked on, keeping a steady pace, but no longer running for our lives. It was a nice change. Nyx took the lead for a while, introducing Thalen and Maris to different plants and trees they had never seen. Auren hung back with me, smiling at the others.

"We caught the end of your discussion with Maris last night," she said. "You did well."

I felt suddenly embarrassed, though I wasn't sure why.

"Thanks," I said. "It makes sense that she's nervous. Why would she trust another king she doesn't know? But Peter…" I cleared my throat. "It'll be good to be home."

"Why do you do that?" Auren asked, her tone still light. "When you talk about him, you always pull back." She took another bite of her apple. "You always pull back when he's concerned."

I thought about trying to deny it, but I knew there was no use.

"You know why," I said.

"When are you going to stop using the prophecy as an excuse?"

I stopped walking. "Excuse me?"

Auren tossed her core away and rolled her eyes. "You _know_ I'm right. You claim the two of you can't be together because of the prophecy, right? But what does it actually say? 'the king she loves, she leaves behind.'" She reached out and lightly tapped my temple. "Think, Emma! You can't avoid this by refusing to acknowledge what's going on. You use the prophecy because you're scared of what's happening between you."

"I have to keep him safe, Auren! I can't—"

"You're already in love with him!" she sounded exasperated. "You're just too scared to admit it! When are you going to see that if the prophecy really does mean you'll leave him behind somehow, you can't stop it by making both of you miserable. I have watched this go on for two years, and according to the other Pevensies, it's been going on for much longer than that."

My mouth dropped open. "You have all been talking about this?" My face was bright red.

"Honey, everyone can see it except for you two!"

The others had stopped to look at us.

"The prophecy makes it dangerous," I said. "But imagine how the Narnians would react. A band of rebels formed after I was knighted. What would happen if I…" my voice trailed off.

"Nevermind," I said. "It doesn't matter."

We kept walking. We stepped through the trees and over the border into Narnia.

"You are _so_ stubborn," Auren muttered.

"Yeah," I snorted. "Wonder which side of the family I get that from."

Auren was about to snipe back at me when Nyx shouted, "DOWN!"

Thank goodness nobody asked questions. We all threw ourselves on the ground just before a volley of arrows sailed over us. I rolled off the path, shedding my pack and drawing my ax in one move. The others scattered off the road and into the trees for cover. A few yards away just where the tree line ended, I could see a group of dwarves, men, and a few talking animals, probably a dozen in all. We had walked right into a trap. In front of them stood a centaur, their leader, in full armor with a bow and quiver on her back, her sword in her hands.

Larina.

I gripped my ax tighter and stepped back out into the road. Larina and I locked eyes.

"I think it's time we finish this, don't you?" I shouted, fire filling my ax.

She smirked at me. "Agreed."

Thalen and Auren, crouching in the trees, had their swords drawn and ready. Nyx was low to the ground, ready to pounce, her tail twitching. I didn't see Maris and hoped Thalen had hidden her well. They were all looking at me.

I raised my ax. "Charge!" I screamed.

I threw a wall of fire before us. Unfortunately, they had expected it and raised their steel shields, though they all looked shocked. Nyx ran ahead of us, having the element of surprise as she bit and clawed at ankles and knees. A few rebels dropped their shields in surprise, and my fire took care of them. By the time we reached them, three smoldering bodies littered the ground. Thalen jumped straight into combat with two men, Auren had already felled a dwarf with her sword.

I was running straight for Larina. She dodged the column of fire I shot her way and blocked my first blow. She looked shocked, then aggressive again.

"Looks like you've learned not to hesitate anymore," she said.

I parried her strike.

"I will not make that mistake again," I spat.

Her shield made it almost impossible to use fire against her, but it slowed her down. She was blocking my strikes but barely playing any offense. I could hear everyone fighting around us and see the occasional glow of Auren's sword, but I couldn't tell how the others were doing.

Larina was losing ground. I had pushed her back almost fifty feet from where we had started. I feinted to her left, then swept under her legs. The move only worked because of her heavy shield. She fell hard.

Before I could do anything about it, a man jumped in front of her, defending his leader. He came at me hard with his sword until I couldn't pay attention to Larina. I finally knocked his sword out of his hand and kicked him in the chest. His heavy armor worked in my favor as he lost his balance and fell down the hill.

"Emma, look out!" Nyx screamed. I whirled around just in time to see Larina back on her feet with an arrow notched and aimed right at my heart.

Just as she let her arrow fly, flames engulfed her from behind. The arrow whizzed over my shoulder, having just missed because she pulled up at the last second. Larina fell to ground, screaming in pain. Auren stood behind her, hand still raised, staring in horror. Larina was burning to death, but slowly. Auren's fire wasn't hot enough to kill on contact. No one deserved to die like that. I walked forward and brought my ax down on Larina's neck. She stopped screaming.

Auren stared at Larina's body. It occurred to me this was probably the first time she had used fire like that.

"Hey," I said to snap her out of it. "This is war, remember?"

There were still many enemies around us. A few started to realize their leader was dead and retreated, but several of the men continued to advance. Auren shook her head to clear it and ran off toward a few men who were trying to surround Nyx. Thalen was fighting a leopard but seemed to be holding his own.

I was just fighting off a man when Maris screamed behind me. I turned and saw her up a tree at the edge of the clearing, a dwarf with a sword charging at her. I was much too far away to get to her, so I drew my knife from my thigh and threw it as hard as I could. It sank into the dwarf's back, and he went down.

Maris screamed and pointed behind me. "Look out!"

I turned and saw the rebel I had kicked down the hill right on top of me. I didn't even have time to step back before he buried his dagger into the top of my left ribcage, right under my chest. I gasped and dropped my ax. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me forward, the knife going deeper into me.

"For Narnia," he whispered in my ear.

He jerked the knife back out and ran for the trees. Maris jumped down from her hiding place.

I fell to one knee, then sank to the ground face-first, my legs giving out beneath me.

"Maris," I said through clenched teeth. "I need your help."

I was barely able to roll onto my back. I was far too weak to try to heal myself. No fire rushed to my fingertips. My shaking hand was pressed against my wound, but I couldn't keep the pressure anymore. Maris was staring at me, unmoving.

"Maris, please," I tried to keep my voice calm even as panic bubbled in my throat. "Come here. I will show you what to do."

She frantically looked around.

"Auren!" she screamed.

I couldn't see Auren, but I could hear the sounds of the fight continuing.

I cleared my throat, the world tilting around me.

"M…Maris," I whispered. "I need your hand."

She started sobbing, backing away from me. I reached my bloody hand out to her.

"I don't know what to do!" she cried.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm fine. Just give me your hand. I…I can show you how to help me."

"I can't!" she screamed. She fell to the ground and brought her knees up to her chin.

"Get…" My voice was going, my hand fell back to the ground. I knew my body was going into shock.

"Get Auren," I said.

Maris didn't move. She wasn't even looking at me, just sobbing on the ground.

I didn't have much time. I knew I was bleeding out. I suspected the blade had slid between my ribs and pierced my heart. My thoughts and vision blurred. I tried to focus fire into my hand, but nothing happened. Someone was shouting, but I couldn't understand the words.

Then someone was moving my hand away from my side.

"Emma, it's me," Auren said. "I need you to stay calm so I can help you, okay?"

"I can't—" I gasped. "I can't fix it."

My breaths were coming in short bursts, my body jerking. My thoughts shattered into a kaleidoscope of panic, colors melting together before my eyes.

"I know, Em, let me try."

I felt a vague warmth over my wound. I clutched madly at her shoulder with my right hand. Tears streamed from my eyes.

"Aur—Aur—" I tried to speak, but all that came out was a gargling sound.

I could taste blood. I felt the same heat again, but then immediate cold.

Auren ran her hand over my cheek. "Shh, honey, it's okay. Remember what we talked about? About pulling the curtain away from your body? Can you try that for me?"

Her voice echoed as though from far away. All I could hear clearly were the bird chirping above me in the clear, blue sky. There was no heat building up inside to save me, only cold. The wet, choking sound got louder, then stopped.

Then I couldn't hear the birds anymore.

OoOoO

I knew I was by an ocean, though I smelled no salt and heard no gulls. Wind rushed over me, somehow both comfortably warm and refreshingly cool at the same time. I opened my eyes to a bright sun, though the light was more white than yellow. I was laying in silver sand, much softer than any I'd felt in England. It looked like a million diamonds had been ground to dust. I lifted my hand, but none of it stuck to my skin. I wasn't in my torn and bloodied black tunic from before, but a simple silk dress of such a pure white, it should have hurt to look at in the sun, but it didn't. It felt like water against my fingertips.

I looked out at the ocean, the most brilliant blue I had ever seen. Waves rolled in gently, pulling back less than a foot away from where I lay. I stood and looked out over the water. There was nothing but miles of blue, though to my left I thought I could see white things floating on the water. There were no trees or anything as far as I could see on land, only more sand. I felt sleepy, but more awake than I had ever been.

"Welcome, child," a voice said behind me.

I didn't jump in fright, only turned to look at Aslan. He stood there, bigger than he had seemed before.

"Aslan," I said.

He smiled at me. I had to smile back.

"Where am I?" I asked, though it was very difficult for me to care much.

"You are at the threshold of my country," he said. "It lies just beyond the horizon."

"Your country?" I echoed. "Does that mean…did I die?"

"Yes," he said.

"Oh."

I suppose I should have been upset, angry even, but all that filled me was peace. I thought it might be impossible to feel anything but peace here.

"Your flame has gone out, Emma," Aslan continued. "But it does not need to stay that way. Even now, Auren is trying to light it again with her own."

"She's trying to bring me back?" I asked.

Aslan nodded. "Much like restarting a heart after it stops for a moment."

"Will it work?" I asked.

"That is up to you, dear one," Aslan said. "You are still on the threshold of my country. You can still choose whether to continue into it or return to Narnia."

I looked out over the sea again, even stepping into the edge of the water.

"What happens if I choose to go with you?" I asked, still looking at the water.

"I have prepared a place for you, my daughter," he said.

I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't.

"And if I go back?" I asked.

"I can tell you that if you go back, you will suffer pain beyond what you can now imagine. But you will be there when Narnia needs you."

I sat down in the waves, my skirt floating up, but not soaking in any of the water. I sat there, thinking things over much more calmly than I usually did.

"I should go with you, shouldn't I?" I said.

"If you come with me, Emma, that is what you should have done," he said, coming to stand next to me. "If you go back, that is what you should have done. Fate and free will have a funny relationship, you see."

I looked up at him, sunlight glinting off his fur so that he glowed.

"Fate," I said. "Like prophecies and things."

He didn't respond, but I was speaking more to myself anyway. This really was my choice. I waited, half expecting fear to shoot through me, waiting for a million doubts to flood my head, but nothing happened. I could think clearly here on this beach. I knew that with either outcome, I had no idea what would happen. Somehow, I was okay with that.

"You will not always feel like this," Aslan said. "It will get much harder."

"I thought it might," I said. "But I know my decision."

He smiled down at me. He knew my decision, too, and he was not surprised. I wondered if that meant it was the right one. I stood and wrapped my arms around Aslan, snuggling into his mane.

"It's just hard to leave you," I said.

He nuzzled his head against me.

"Never forget that I am always with you, daughter. Always."

Heat washed over me. I felt like I was falling, then landing with a horrible thud. My senses slowly awakened again, pain leaking into every part of my body, especially my chest. I took a sharp breath.

I saw the hazy outline of trees above me, a blue sky, and a sparrow. The bird looked down at me, then flew away. It disappeared into the sun. Sound came back to me slowly, then all at once in a rush.

"She's breathing!" Someone shouted.

"Peter?" I mumbled.

Wait, that wasn't right. Auren. That was Auren.

My head was in her lap as she held me and kissed the top of my head. I could feel something soft under my right hand. Nyx.

Finally, I could focus in on Auren's face.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Alyna!" she said, tears running down her face.

I laughed a little, then regretted it as my wound hurt started to hurt even more.

"I do apologize," I winced.

It took some doing to untangle me from Auren and get me to my feet, but Thalen managed it. Maris stood behind him, staring at the ground in shame.

"Hey," I said to her softly.

She looked up at me.

"That wasn't fair of me," I said. "There's nothing you could have done, okay? And I'm fine."

As if on cue, I swayed and had to lean back on Thalen. I looked around and saw that the rest of our enemies had retreated.

"We need to get you to the castle," Auren said, putting my other arm around her shoulders. "I got you back, but you're very weak. You'll need time to heal."

"I feel great," I joked.

"Why don't you go on ahead, Auren?" Thalen said. "You can run ahead and get help from the castle. We'll keep moving, but you'll be faster alone. I don't know if we can make it all the way."

Auren started to argue, but I stopped her.

"Go," I said. "He's right."

"But…" I could see fear in her eyes as she looked at Thalen and Maris.

"Hey, Nyx won't let anything happen to me, right?" I asked.

"I am at your service, my lady." She said with a head bow.

Auren still looked uncertain, but finally nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring help."

Without another word, she took off running. We walked for about fifteen minutes before spots started appearing in my vision. Thalen picked me up bridal style without asking. Normally, I would have been embarrassed, but I was in too much pain to care. My wound was mostly closed, but I was still bleeding a bit. Nyx suddenly jumped into my lap and laid down. Thalen didn't seem to mind the extra weight. I put my hand on her back.

"You'll be all right," she said softly.

Her presence was soothing. I don't know if I passed out or fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, I was being set down. I opened my eyes to see that it was now evening.

"They're coming," Thalen said when he saw I was awake.

Nyx was on high alert again, jumping out of my lap and looking.

I started to try to stand, but Nyx put her paw on my shoulder.

"Don't push yourself," she said. "You almost left us."

I was struck dumb. I _had_ left. I had died. I had gone to Aslan's country and come back.

"I left you behind," I said. "I left you all behind."

My breath got quicker, and Nyx stared at me in confusion.

"I left all of you behind!" I said again, almost laughing.

I had left the king behind, but I had come back. That was it. That was the prophecy. I left, but I came back.

I could see several riders coming our way with a small wagon behind two horses. In front was Auren. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw who the rider beside her was.

"Peter," I whispered.

He slid out of his saddle and ran the last yard to me. I struggled to my feet, almost crying out in pain. Then he was there, and he was holding me up.

"Peter," I breathed his name like it was oxygen.

He looked down at me.

"You're okay," he laughed, tears filling his eyes. "You made it, you brave, stupid, incredible, ridiculous—"

"I love you, Peter," I said, my throat tight.

I was as shocked at myself as he looked. He stared at me for a long moment, his eyes wide. The longer I looked at him, the more all the reasons I'd had for not being with him faded into the background. In his eyes lived the boy who stole cake for me and the man who led me into battle. It was overwhelming.

"I love you," I said again, still in wonder. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to—"

Then he kissed me. My knees buckled, but I would blame that on the blood loss. He caught me and swept me in his arms, though not as easily as Thalen had.

"I love you, too." He kissed me again.

"Okay," Auren said, trying to fight back a smile and scold. "Let's get her back to the castle. I swear, Emma, you'll be the reason I go grey by twenty-five."

It hurt, but I couldn't help laughing. Peter beamed down at me.

"I have been rehearsing the speech I would give you since you left," he said as he carried me to the wagon. "It was very stern, but I seem to have forgotten it at the moment."

"I'm almost sorry I won't get to hear it," I said.

"Oh, I'm sure it will come back to me," he said.

He set me down gently on the blankets in the back of the wagon, then climbed in beside me. He put his arm around me, and I leaned into his chest. For a moment, the pain radiating through my body seemed like a footnote.

 _"The king she loves, she leaves behind."_

I shoved the line out of my mind again, determined that I had avoided the prophecy by returning from Aslan's country. That had to be what it meant. I ignored the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't have to worry about the prophecy anymore, that much was certain.

 **A/N: boom. This was a huge chapter, but hopefully I will be able to finish the last one very soon! I am making a huge move this week as my husband and I are moving from New York to South Carolina on Friday, but I should be able to crank out the last bit of Part One. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. The King She Loves

**A/N: Well, here we are at the** **end of Part One. It was a true battle to finish this chapter as I was almost done (had about 40 pages) when suddenly my computer erased everything, and I had to start over. Cue lots of ranting and tears. So, here's the second full version of this, which I actually like a bit better than what I had the first time. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story so far. Please stay tuned for Part Two which will cover Prince Caspian!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Chronicles of Narnia**_ **.**

 **Chapter 9**

This was the part where everything was supposed to get a lot easier, and for a while, it did. The first week I was home, I mostly just slept. Susan hovered over my every move until I finally threatened to throw my breakfast at her from my bed one morning if she didn't stop.

Despite Auren's multiple assurances that I would be fine once I rested, Lucy slept on a cot beside my bed more than once that week. I thought about protesting, but I let her stay. I had put the poor girl through weeks of anxiety while I was gone. I owed her some peace of mind.

With all the time I spent in bed that week, I barely saw Peter. A big part of me was nervous to see him again after my declaration and our very public first kiss, but all my doubts disappeared when I walked into the courtyard for the first time, and he raced to my side. He hesitated before taking my hand, but I laced my fingers into his and smiled at him.

"May I?" he asked.

I answered by stretching up to kiss him.

"I've wanted to do that since I was twelve," he said.

"Me too," I said. Because I was finally realizing it was true.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

I had known this was coming. We walked along the beach just outside the castle wall. I told him everything that had happened on our journey, though I tried to make it seem a bit less dangerous than it had been. When I finished, he stared at me for a long time.

"So, Larina is dead?" he asked.

I nodded. "With any luck, the rebels will disperse without their leader."

He chuckled humorlessly. "You know by now that we don't have that kind of luck."

He looked out over the horizon, his jaw tensing with worry. I reached out and took his hand.

"I don't know, Peter," I said. "I'm starting to think we might be pretty lucky."

He looked at me, clearly biting back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Shut up!" I shouted, laughing.

"Are we mushy romantics, now?" he asked.

I shoved him lightly. "Ugh, are you just going to be mean to me from now on?"

"Well, it made you fall in love with me, didn't it? Why would I change now?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically but let him pull me in. He leaned down and kissed me.

When he pulled back, he smiled at me, and we let the subject of rebels drop.

But I knew he was right. We would have to keep a close eye on any who remained. For all I knew, I had just stirred Narnia's hatred for me even more by killing Larina.

After that, we fell into a new normal. Nothing much had changed, but instead of looking away when he caught me staring, I could smile now. And instead of pulling away when I caught him looking at my lips, I could lean in and steal a kiss. It had never occurred to me how much work it had been to keep distance between us until I didn't have to anymore.

A month after we returned to Cair Paravel, Auren and I started training with Maris. It felt strange to bring her to our island, especially when Thalen came along with her. He claimed Maris didn't want to come alone, which I could almost believe if I hadn't noticed the way he looked at my aunt. I wondered if he actually thought he was fooling anyone.

Maris already looked stronger than she had in Calormen. Her brown eyes were clear, the lines on her face had started to fade, even some of the grey in her hair had disappeared. But she still looked like she might bolt at any second.

"I'm here to learn healing and control," Maris said for the third time. "That's it. Healing, not fighting."

She looked at me when she said the last word. After we talked in the forest in Archenland, I thought I saw a friendship blossoming between us. But ever since we got back to Narnia, she had become only more guarded with me.

"It might help to learn some self-defense," I said. "Maybe just—"

"Emma," Auren stopped me. "It's okay. We can start slow. Maris, you only have to learn what you want. You can start by just watching"

I could tell Auren was being cautious as we spent a good amount of time on just breathing and movement exercises before we even summoned any flames. As soon as my hand ignited, I felt my small scar on my ribcage get colder. I found over the coming months that this would happen every time my temperature spiked. The place where my flame had gone out didn't forget what happened there.

After generations of Eshwen powers being suppressed and years of imprisonment, it took Maris a long time to be able to call her fire. Auren proved to be a patient teacher. Six months after she came to Narnia, Maris was able to summon a controlled flame perfect for healing. As soon as she mastered it, she abandoned any training with me. She continued working with Auren to learn more about healing but would have nothing to do with me or any type of combative fire.

"Seems like a good way to get herself killed," I said to Auren during our own training. "You need to be prepared to defend yourself."

"Up!" Auren shouted as she threw a clay ball into the sky.

I blasted it easily.

"I don't think she's planning to run into battle any time soon," Auren said.

"Neither was I," I said. "But you can't know what's going to happen."

"I know," she said. "But I don't think she would want to even if she had the chance. Up!"

She threw another ball into the air, but I ignored it.

"You think I wanted to?" I asked.

The ball hit the ground. Auren looked at me, surprised by my combative tone.

"Well, no," she said. "I think you just did what you had to do. You're a warrior. Maris isn't. You're just different people."

I ran a hand through my hair and shook it out, an anxious habit I had picked up from Auren.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be the fighter. Maybe I want to be a healer like you instead," I said.

Auren took a step toward me. "Emma, where is this coming—"

"She's terrified of me, Auren!" I snapped. "Maris won't come anywhere near me! She looks at me like I'm some kind of killer. And I…I—"

I couldn't finish my thought. I turned to look at the ocean.

"And you're scared she's right," Auren finished, her tone even.

"No," I shook my head. "I _know_ she's right. I am a killer."

I paused, then said, "I guess I'm just trying to figure out why I'm okay with that."

I expected Auren to speak, but she didn't. She was waiting to see what more I had to say. I turned back to look at her.

"Every time I've killed someone, it's bothered me a little bit less," I said. "The first time, with the panther at Beruna, it hurt. I mourned his death for weeks. I still think about it sometimes. But every time, it's gotten easier, and now?"

I balled up my fists.

"I didn't even hesitate to kill Avizeem," I said. "I could've gotten away without killing him, but I didn't. I completely lost control. And Larina? I had complete control. I knew _exactly_ what I was doing, and…I'm glad I did it."

"If you hadn't done it, you would have died," Auren said. "I want you to value life, but that also means valuing your own and protecting others."

She touched my arm.

"Monsters don't worry about being monsters," she said. "Only good people worry about being good. The fact that you would even question this tells me you're not evil, darling. You're not a killer. You're a fighter. There's a difference."

I made eye contact with her for the first time, my eyesight blurring with tears, and finally said what had been trapped in my mind for years.

"I'm so scared I'll turn into Leandra," I said. "And I think you are, too. And that's why you won't tell me about her?"

Auren stared at me.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I said. "You won't tell me anything about her, and it's because I remind you of her, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "No, Emma. Not at all."

"Then why won't you talk about her? Why don't I know anything about our family? Why did she side with Jadis? Auren, I don't even know who my father is!"

"Neither do I," Auren said. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but I don't know who your father was."

Auren sighed heavily and sat down against a boulder. I stayed standing.

"Leandra was…complicated," she said.

She sounded so exhausted after one sentence, I nearly stopped her, but I didn't. I knew it was selfish, but I had to know.

"Our father died when we were teenagers. I was the healer, and Leandra blamed me for not being able to save him."

"But Eshwen can't heal humans," I said. "There's nothing you could've done."  
"He was an Eshwen, too," Auren said.

It shocked me more than it should have. It only made sense that Eshwen would have married each other when there were hundreds of them living in Narnia.

"But Eshwen are just as susceptible to disease as humans," Auren said. "And he'd always had a weak heart. Eventually, it gave out. But Leandra believed Eshwen should be above such things, even death. That was when distance began to grow between us."

Auren cleared her throat. "Jadis didn't conquer Narnia quickly. The war raged for years. Our mother was killed in battle when Jadis first invaded Narnia. Leandra blamed the Narnians for our mother's death. She believed she only died because the humans didn't stand with her as they should have."

"Was she right?" I asked.

Auren nodded. "Probably. You've seen firsthand how hesitant Narnians can be to rally around us."

Auren gestured toward my armor. I didn't usually wear it to train, but I had today in hopes that I might convince Maris to join us for combative magic.

"That was your grandmother's armor first," she said. "My mother was an incredible woman and a brave warrior. She gave it to Leandra. It was always meant to be passed down to you."

I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable. "So, Leandra joined Jadis? That was it?"

"She disappeared into the mountains for almost a year," Auren said. "That's where Jadis was gathering her forces for another strike. Brenn and I started gathering all the Eshwen in Narnia to prepare for the next attack. But then…then Leandra came back."

Auren paused and gave me a sad smile. "She was pregnant with you, almost ready to deliver. She told me she'd realized she was wrong, that she needed my help to give birth. Brenn and I took her into our home without a question. I was much more trusting back then."

"She was your sister," I said, feeling the need to lift the cloud of guilt that had descended upon my aunt. "Of course you helped her."

"She had you about a week later," Auren continued as though she hadn't heard me. "She stayed with us for two years, and everything seemed like it would return to normal. Then one night, Jadis's forces attacked us with no warning. Leandra had been feeding them information the whole time. They knew our numbers, our locations, everything. We didn't stand a chance."

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

"So many died that night," she said, looking out over the water. I could almost see the ghostly flames of fires long extinguished in her eyes.

Her voice had gotten so soft I could barely hear her.

"But Brenn and I were able to get away," she paused and looked at me, tears running down her face. "With you. I grabbed you and ran. Leandra tried to fight me, but a few of our cousins stopped her. Leandra killed them, but not before I got away with you. I couldn't leave you with her, not when she was going back to Jadis."

I suddenly realized I was crying. "Did…did she love me?" I asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I do know that not for a second have I thought you could be like her," Auren said.

My tears came even faster.

"And I know that I have loved you since the moment I helped bring you into the world," Auren said, barely getting the words out through her tears.

I sat down beside her, and she took my hand.

"Did you know Alyna means sunshine?" she asked. "That's what you were to us. A ray of sunshine in the middle of a war none of us wanted to be fighting. Brenn and I loved you like you were our own."

We collapsed into each other's arms and let our tears flow over all each of us had lost, over everything we should never have had to give up. We sat there until the horn blew for dinner to be served, then rose up and dove into the ocean to swim home, leaving our grief on our island where it would be safe until we needed it again.

Edmund and Oreius had kept a close eye out for any remaining rebels since our return. Over a year after our return, they started receiving reports that the rebellion was re-forming under a new leader. This new man was more ruthless than Larina had been. They spent the next two months riding with Nyx all over the country, connecting with our contacts to piece together as much information as they could.

"We need to act quickly," Edmund told the council when he returned. "They've already attacked some smaller villages. The fatalities are climbing. Under Larina, the rebels wanted to send a message to the castle. They wanted the country rid of Eshwen. Now? It's escalating. Just last week, they burned a school to the ground for teaching Eshwen history. A few of the children didn't make it out."

He paused for his words to take effect, then continued, "They're calling for the public execution of any and all Eshwen in Narnia."

Peter reached under the table and grabbed my hand tightly. I didn't look at him. I didn't want to see my own fear echoed on his face.

"It won't be long before they gain enough manpower to attack Cair Paravel," Edmund said. "We have reports saying that they're planning another attack as soon as next week."

"But why?" Lucy said. "Why has it gotten so much worse?"

Edmund paused and looked at me. "Emma?"

I sighed. "Edmund and I discussed the possibility that the original rebels disbanded when Larina died. With how much the attacks have changed and shifted focus, we think…well," I tailed off.

"We could be dealing with something entirely different," Edmund finished. "It could simply be Calormen soldiers sent by the Tisroc to weaken Narnia under the guise of outrage over the Eshwen. It would make sense."

Peter nodded. "It does make sense. This would be a way to weaken us without declaring war and being able to withdraw and claim no knowledge if it fails."

"Is this revenge for their prince?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe," Nyx said. "Though I find it more likely that this would have happened regardless. The Tisroc has long hungered to swallow up the smaller countries to the North."

"We have been able to confirm their position," Oreius said. "We just need your permission to move forward, Your Highness."

Peter nodded. "Ready your men, Oreius. We leave at first light. Emma?"

He looked to me.

"Can you and Auren be ready by then? We'll need you with us."

I looked at Auren, who gave me a nod.

"Yes, Your Majesty, we would be honored to join you," I said.

"Susan, Lucy?" Peter looked to his sisters. "Would you be willing to stay behind to—"

"To keep the country running while you all run off to a fight?" Susan finished with a slight smile.

"I think we can handle it," Lucy said.

I had to admit, there were certain advantages to having so many kings and queens.

We headed out the next morning with fifty men. We needed speed and surprise more than we needed numbers. We rode into the mountains where the rebels had built a base in the caves. I was glad for the cape I drew over my armor as the temperature dropped more and more the higher we went. We stopped just before sunset.

"If we come any closer, they may hear us," Oreius said. "They're less than half a league from here."

We made camp but lit no fires for fear of giving away our position. I sat near Edmund, Peter, and Oreius as they discussed trying to surround the base and attack at dawn. The biggest issue would be flushing them out of the caves and out into the open.

"How many men would we lose?" I asked.

Oreius considered for a moment. "We don't know exactly what we're coming into. If everything goes according to plan, we shouldn't lose any."

"But if it doesn't?" I asked.

"It's difficult to say, but ten to fifteen would be a low guess. It could be much more, especially if you and King Edmund are right about the Calormens."

I glanced at Auren who stood next to Thalen, sharpening her sword.

"What if you had a scouting team?" I suggested. "What if Auren and I went in alone?"

Auren looked up with her eyebrows raised.

"Emma, no that's—" Peter started.

"Oreius? Do you think it's a good idea?" I persisted.

Oreius looked from Peter to me before saying, "What would you do if you got in?"

"If we could get inside, we could eradicate the entire base on our own," Auren said, standing.

"We could smoke them out of hiding," I said. "Uh, no pun intended."

"None of our men would have to be in danger," Auren continued. "If we couldn't get in, we could at least find out what we would be dealing with."

Oreius didn't say anything. He glanced at Peter who was clearly waiting on the centaur to tell me I was crazy.

"Oreius, you saw me at Beruna. And now, there are two of us," I said. "This could save a lot of lives."

Oreius let out a long breath. "Actually, it might be wise."

"No!" Peter said. "I am saying no. It's far too dangerous."

"Pete, we could surround the camp while they're inside," Edmund said. "We would be right there if they needed back-up."

"We can handle ourselves," I said. I was trying to make eye contact, but Peter refused to look at me.

He shook his head. "This is madness. We aren't taking a vote, Emma. This is my decision."

"It is," Oreius said. "As your general, I can say it is a sound plan, but the final decision is yours, Your Majesty."

"Peter," Auren said. "I would be with her, I—"

"You were with her last time, too, Auren," Peter snapped. "No. This is not open for discussion."

He turned and walked away.

"Let me talk to him," I said and jogged after him.

He made it to the edge of camp before I caught up to him.

"Peter, stop," I said. "Can we talk about this?"

"You're what they want, Emma," he said.

He looked at me, his eyes frantic.

"I can't do this again. I can't let you—"

"Peter," I reached out and touched his face. "This isn't like last time. I have an army at my back. But if there's even a chance I could save lives by doing this, you know I'm going to. This is who I am. This will _always_ be who I am."

"That's what scares me," he said.

He brushed my hair back and cradled my face, too.

"It took us so long to get here. I can't…I can't lose you," he said.

"Why did you let me come if you wouldn't let me do everything I could?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Because we need you."

"Exactly. You have to let me make this decision."

He stared at me for a long moment, anger and fear flashing in his eyes.

"Okay," he said. "Fine."

He reached into his pocket. "I've been carrying this around for a while, and this is definitely not the right place or time, but if you're going to continue being this reckless, I should do it before you go off and get yourself killed."

Peter held a thin silver ring set with a ruby between us.

"If we live through this," he said. "Marry me."

"What?" I squeaked.

"You've already died once," he said, shaking his head. "And you seem determined to do so again." Annoyance was clear in his voice. "It seems that there is no time to waste."

He held the ring up again. "So, will you be my wife?"

I stared at him. I had officially irritated Peter Pevensie to the point of proposing to me. I couldn't speak, so I just offered my left hand. Peter slid the ring on my finger and kissed me. I felt every bit of his frustration and fear in that kiss. He pulled back, and I could see none of the anger from before, only worry.

"I'll be right behind you," he said.

"I know," I said. "I love you."

"And I love you. So much," he shook his head again. "Which somehow means I have to let you do this even though I hate it."

"Yeah," I said. "It does."

"You better make it out, Clarke."

"Promise," I whispered.

"You okay?" Auren asked as we walked back into the circle.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said. "I'm more than fine. I'm feeling a great many things right now, and we don't have time to sort them out, so let's go blow up a base, shall we?"

Auren nodded and shrugged. "All right then, I'm right behind you."

"Be ready," Auren said to Oreius. "We'll send them out of the caves to you. If something goes wrong, if we don't come back, attack at dawn."

Oreius nodded.

"Remember our deal," Peter called out as Auren and I hurried away.

"I'll see you then." I turned to give Peter a wink, then ran off into the night.

It wasn't long before we made it to the rebel camp. We were up on a ridge still hidden in the trees. The land then sloped down into a small clearing before the mouth of the cave. Auren grabbed my shoulder and jerked me down just as two sentries walked past. There were three more stationed by the cave mouth. I remembered Edmund telling us that there was a series of tunnels off the main entrance. Mine and Auren's job was to get the rebels out in the open and keep them from retreating back into the mountain.

"You ready?" Auren whispered.

I nodded. "This is war, right?"

"Just like Beruna," she said.

I told myself that this had to end here. No one else would get die at their hands.

Auren and I easily crept up behind the two sentries and knocked them unconscious. Neither of us wanted to shed any blood before we had to. The other guards at the entrance heard the struggle and ran toward us to investigate.

I was glad the three guards wore helmets. It was always better to not see their faces. They saw only Auren at first and charged her. I circled around them and attacked from behind. I threw my knife at one, and he went down before the other two even knew I was there. Auren focused on the bigger one, fighting him back with his sword. The other turned toward me, but I feinted to my right and swung to the left with my ax. He wasn't dead when he hit the ground, but he was when I brought my ax down again. I looked up to see Auren's guard was down as well.

"Shall we go in, then?" she asked, cleaning her sword.

I looked at the guard at her feet. His helmet had come off to reveal a dark face and a long, pointed beard.

"Calormens," I said.

"We've suspected as much, haven't we?" Auren said.

"Yes," I said as I jerked my dagger out of the other guard. "So this just got a lot easier."

Just before we entered the cave, I looked back to see the faint image of our men surrounding the ridge. Dawn was coming, but we still had time before the would attack.

Auren and I ran into the dark cave mouth. It opened into a huge room before splitting off into three tunnels. Without a word, she took off running down the left tunnel, and I ran down the right. We both knew what to do. I passed dozens of make-shift rooms that looked more like tents made of curtains where I could hear people snoring and sometimes talking. They didn't know we were here yet, and I found myself grateful again for the decision to send me and Auren in first. This was a highly defensible base. If we had marched in with higher numbers, even with the element of surprise, the rebels could have narrowed the entrance and picked us off one by one as we tried to come in. We only stood a chance if we flushed them out first.

I was just wondering how far into the tunnels I should go when I heard shouts coming from the other tunnels.

"Fire!" someone was screaming.

I grinned to myself and started setting the curtains I passed on fire. I must have taken at least twenty minutes of running before I came to the end of my tunnel, but it took a sharp left into another. I hoped Oreius was right that the only entrance was the one we had come into. I kept my flames at a low temperature, just enough to set the "tents" alight. I was trying to cause a panic, not a massacre.

Soldiers almost stampeded out. No one paid any attention to me as they tried to put out the flames before sprinting away. I hid in the shadows at the back of the tunnels until everyone had run out, then started to make my way back to the entrance. I came across a few people staying behind to fight the fires, but I grew them until they ran in terror. Behind me, I extinguished everything.

I came out into the main room again just as everyone was running out. Auren emerged at the same time.

"Clear?" I asked.

She nodded. Soon, we stood in the middle of the cave opening, everyone else in front of us. The crowd had stopped moving, frozen in shock at what they saw. The sky was grey in the early dawn, so they could clearly see the soldiers surrounding them. I looked over the crowd to see that, other than six or so dwarves, it was made up entirely of Calormen soldiers. There were about fifty or so of them, most of them having had time to grab their weapons, though not their armor.

This wasn't a rebellion, anymore. It was an invasion.

"We have the high ground!" Peter shouted from the top of the ridge. "Drop your weapons and surrender, and your lives will be spared. There is no reason for more loss of life here tonight."

Several of the soldiers turned as though to run back into the cave but stopped when they saw me and Auren standing there with flames floating above our palms. Most them stumbled back, and I swear a few hissed.

"Surrender your weapons, and you have my word that none of you will be harmed tonight," Peter shouted. "You will be taken back to Cair Paravel to face justice for your crimes."

The crowd all looked toward a man in the middle who looked like most of the other Calormen soldiers I had seen, though he was dressed more richly. I suspected he was a Tarkaan, a lord.

He looked around at his men, then up at Peter. With his back to me, I couldn't see his face. He raised his sword.

"For Tash!" he shouted.

The rest of the men raised their swords as the Narnians descended upon them, and the battle began. In such close quarters, Auren and I avoided using our fire as much as possible. There would be no way to ensure it would only affect its target. We stayed as lose together as we could to guard the entrance, and I made a mental note to thank her for insisting we keep up with weapons training in addition to our magic. The soldiers around me were a blur of steel and blood as we fought. For a moment, it seemed like the battle was ours, then I heard a familiar shout.

I looked up to see Edmund quickly losing ground against three soldiers.

"Hold the cave!" I shouted to Auren as I took off running toward him.

I fought my way through the crowd until I made it to him. I shot fire into my ax and swung as hard as I could. Then he was only fighting two. Edmund and I somehow ended up back to back, fighting off more Calormens and one dwarf.

"Thanks," he gasped out.

"Duck!" I shouted.

Luckily, he hit the ground without hesitating. I shot a column of fire where his head had been and took out two more soldiers.

"Peter needs help!" Edmund said, looking up.

"Go!" I shouted. "I'll cover you!"

And I did. He made it to the opposite side of the clearing and jumped back into the fight with Peter. I turned back around just in case to stop a sword with the handle of my ax, but the move left my lower body vulnerable. He brought up his knee and knocked me to the ground. I kept hold of my ax in my left hand until he slammed his foot down on my wrist.

I let out a cry as my hand opened, and he kicked my ax away with his other foot. Another soldier saw the opportunity and shoved his knee into my other wrist, pinning me down.

The first man laughed. "I heard there's not much an Eshwen can do without her hands."

I struggled as hard as I could against them, but I was no match for two grown men on top of my wrists. Then I felt another soldier holding down my ankles. I suddenly felt like a butterfly pinned on a card.

"Let's see what happens when she doesn't have any hands at all!" The first soldier raised his sword to bring it down on my wrist.

"No!" I screamed involuntarily. "Peter!"

I knew he and Edmund were much to far away to help. I frantically tried to pull my arm away, but all it did was send blinding pain all the way to my shoulder. He put even more weight on my arm and brought his sword down. I shut my eyes and screamed.

But then I heard his gasp and groan. I opened my eyes to see a glowing sword tip coming through his chest. From the sword point, he burst into flames. He fell to his side, and I saw Auren behind him. The other two soldiers stared at her like I was, too shocked to move.

We were looking at an Eshwen in all her power. She was glowing so brightly it almost hurt to look. Her eyes and hair were in flames, heat shimmering off of her in waves. It reminded me of what she had looked like in the Calormen desert when she almost attacked Thalen, but this was far more terrifying than that had been. Her feet hovered several inches off the ground. She thrust her hands out and killed the two soldiers on contact with fire so hot, it stung me.

"Auren?" I said. "Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream. She threw her head back and extended her arms.

"Retreat!" I screamed. "Narnians, back!"

I could feel her energy building and new we had seconds at most. I jumped to my feet.

"Peter!" I shouted.

He looked at me.  
"Retreat!" I screamed again.

"Narnians, fall back!" he commanded.

He, Oreius, and Edmund started running back up the ridge, their men following after them. The Calormens were in a state of total chaos, none of them sure where to run. Then they all stopped and looked at Auren as though they were following the choreography of a dance, their face blank.

"Get down!" I shouted to the Narnians.

I fell to my knees and covered my head. Then everything went white. The sounds of screams and fire and energy blasting over the mountain as melted together into a static.

The light began to die down, and so did the noise. I looked up to see the clearing littered with the bodies of the soldiers. Auren stood in the middle, still glowing but not as brightly. Gradually, the glow faded and her feet touched the ground again. I stood and took a few steps toward her.

"Auren?" I whispered.

She looked at me and blinked a few times until her eyes had returned to their natural brown. She looked at me clearly for only a moment before her eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed.

I rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Her body was still warm, but not burning like it had been. The fires in the clearing went out, but none of the soldiers ever moved again.

"Auren!" I shook her . "Auren, wake up!"

Fear began bubbling in my throat until she blinked her eyes open again.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice weary.

I hesitated. "You saved me," I said. "You won the battle."

Because that was exactly what she had done. She must have seen what was happening to me, felt the tide of battle turn against us, and lost control of her power. I had felt the same thing with Avizeem. It just had never occurred to me that my aunt, the controlled healer, could do the same.

"Is she okay?" Thalen ran up behind me.

I had almost forgotten he was in the battle at all.

"Yes," I said. "She's just…pretty exhausted."

"Here, let me take her," he said.

He cradled her and carried her out of the clearing.

"Emma!" Peter came running and nearly tackled me in a hug. "Are you okay?"

I saw a cut on his face and raised my hand to inspect it, then stifled a cry.

"Oh no, I'm not," I said. "I think my wrist is a little broken."

"Is that all?" he said.

I grinned at him. "I lived, Pevensie. Looks like we have to make good on that deal."

OoOoO

 ***One Year Later***

I still couldn't believe Nyx was letting me tie a white ribbon around her neck. We stood in the courtyard, empty except for us. I finished the bow and slid a small white rose through it.

"How do I look?" she asked primly.

I smiled. "Perfect," I said.

I had to admit, the effect was striking against her black fur.

"As do you, my lady," Nyx said, lowering her head.

I brushed my hands over my dress again, relishing the feel of the lace. It was a soft white with open stitching. It was loose but hugged my waist before flowing down to the ground. The train extended about a foot and a half behind me. The loose straps lay off my shoulders, almost invisible under my long, blonde ringlets I had decided to leave down and uncovered. Susan had tried to talk me into a veil, but the thin silver crown set with an emerald I on my head was perfect. A white ribbon, the same as Nyx's, was tied around my waist and reached all the way down to my train.

Auren came out behind us.

"Nyx, go!" she said. "It's time!"

The soft pipe music in the distance got a little louder. Nyx turned and walked across the courtyard, then disappeared through the gate.

"You ready?" Auren asked.

I reached out and fixed a crease in her long, sage green dress, then nodded.

"You look great," I said.

"I think this is the day everyone is supposed to be saying that to you," she laughed.

She laced her fingers through mine, and we walked out of the courtyard. My steps nearly faltered at the scene on the beach in front of me.

There was a huge crowd of hundreds of talking beasts, fauns, dryads, naiads, and humans split down the middle, leaving an open aisle. A spring breeze rippled across the sea, the sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon, pinks and oranges streaking across the sky. In front of them stood a beautiful arch of twisted leaves and vines that bloomed with delicate, lacy white flowers I had only seen in Narnia.

On my left, stood Susan and Lucy in the same color green dresses as Auren's. At thirteen, Lucy was already looking so much like her mother. Merryweather had fix her hair up in an elegant twist, making her look older than usual, but the wide grin was still the same. Susan, at twenty, looked every bit the woman she had always wanted to be. Her dark hair was up in the same style as Lucy's, only a few strands left to frame her face. Both had insisted upon not wearing their crowns for the occasion. They were beaming at me. Nyx had made it down the aisle and sat elegantly in front of Susan's feet.

To the right of the altar stood Edmund in a pale green tunic and white breeches. To his left, stood Oreius, his huge sword by his side.

But my eyes landed on Peter. The sun shone off his golden crown and ceremonial sword at his side. His tunic, coat, and pants were all the same rich white color as my dress, though embroidered with light green leaves.

My bare feet sank into the sand as Auren and I walked to the aisle. The closer we got to Peter, the faster I walked until Auren pulled my back on my hand a little to slow me down.

"Enjoy the moment," she whispered.

Everyone was staring straight at me, but I couldn't look away from Peter's eyes as they watched me, glittering with tears. I had been afraid I would cry, but no tears came. My smile just spread until I felt like my heart might explode. Peter's eyebrows went up, and he bit back a laugh as I reached him.

"Hi," I squeaked to him as Auren gave him my hand.

"You're glowing, love," he whispered. "Literally."

He was right. Light illuminated from my arms and hair.

It seemed like only seconds went by before he was sliding a thin silver band onto my finger. Finally, we kissed. The roar of cheers from the crowd was deafening.

"Narnians," Oreius bellowed. "I present your High Queen, Emma the Radiant!"

The cheers got even louder, but I heard Peter whisper "Emma Pevensie," in my ear. Chills went up my arms from the way he said it.

The fauns lit a bonfire on the beach as the sun disappeared, and the real party began. Naiads spun around in the water, dryads dancing in the wind. Fauns and talking beasts sang and danced all around us.

"Sister!" Lucy squealed as she almost tackled me in a hug.

She had already taken her hair down, then danced off with Mr. Tumnus. Susan and Edmund appeared and hugged us tightly.

"It's honestly about time, you two," Edmund said.

Susan walked away to entertain some of the dignitaries from Archenland, though King Loon seemed to have jumped right into the dancing. Peter squeezed my hand and kissed me again. My head was buzzing by the time he pulled away. He pressed his forehead into mine.

"I love you so much," he breathed.

I kissed the tip of his nose. "And I love you, my husband," I said playfully.

I took too much pleasure in calling him that.

He looked to my left. "It seems we may be throwing another one of these before too long."

I followed his eyeline and saw Auren and Thalen dancing together, staring into each other's eyes. A lively jig played, but they swayed side to side slowly.

I had noticed the two of them spending more time together, especially over the past year or so. Auren had taken her wedding ring off her finger and put it on a chain around her neck a few months ago. She had mentioned Thalen a few times, but I had not pressed. I was determined to let them grow together on their own.

It appeared they were.

I scanned the crowd until I saw Maris laughing with two dryads, her friends from the hospital. Susan was dancing with Edmund, her hair starting to fall, unnoticed by her. The Beavers sat at a table, eating and laughing with Nyx and a few fauns.

I didn't notice I was crying until Peter touched my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"This is never what I imagined when I thought about my wedding," I said. Another tear fell. "But it's so perfect."

Eventually, the guests sent us off, and Peter carried me into his bedchamber, the biggest one in the castle, the one we would share from now on. He touched my face lightly and gave me a gentle kiss.

"I feel like I should say something really romantic right now," he said, blushing a little.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Or you could just kiss me again."

And he did.

OoOoO

Almost a year to the day later, I stood in the Western Wood with Auren.

I would have thought that over a century would have changed the tree, but it looked much the same as it had in my memory. True, it was a vague memory, but it seemed almost eerie that the rowan stood before me now with only a bigger trunk and a few new branches to show for all the years that had passed. It was far bigger than any rowan tree I had ever seen, with branches tangling over my head so high into the air, I couldn't see the top.

I bent down and pushed aside some of the underbrush, revealing a small hollow.

"Strange to think you fit down there once upon a time," Auren said from beside me.

I snorted lightly. "This is all very strange," I said. "Are you sure this is where you want to do this?"

"I'm positive."

I stood and looked around at the small clearing. "I guess it's poetic in a way," I said. "The place where we were snatched out of time."

She took my hand just as I heard the others approaching.

"The place where we both got a second chance," she said with a small smile.

Peter stepped into the clearing and smiled at Auren.

"Ready?" he asked.

She looked to me.

"How do I look?" she asked.

I reached out and adjusted the sleeve of the simple, white silk dress she had borrowed from Susan. I smoothed down her curls one more time for good measure and smiled at her.

"Absolutely gorgeous," I said. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't let you kill him in the desert, huh?"

Peter called out to the others and soon Auren and Thalen stood in front of Peter as the other Pevensies, Maris, Nyx, and I all formed a semicircle around them. Peter led them through a simple ceremony and, as High King, pronounced them married.

They moved into Thalen's house a few miles away the next day, and I proudly kept my tears back until they were out of sight, then I let a single tear fall down my face.

"You okay?" Peter asked, hugging me from behind.

"I'm so happy for her," I said. "I'm just selfish."

"You're allowed to be happy for her and sad to see things change," he said. "It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Promise?" I asked childishly.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I promise, love. I promise."

Over the next year and a half, tensions with Calormen simmered down. We began trading with them more regularly and they even opened their borders for more travel. Archenland saw this as a great opportunity. King Loon wrote to Peter, suggesting we send a delegate to live in his court for the next year or so to help foster better relations among the countries.

After much discussion in the council, Susan volunteered to go. Lucy tried to convince the rest of us to send her as well, but we reminded her that someone needed to stay to run the hospital and orphanage with Maris. She accepted this, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Fifteen was too young to throw her into the ugliness of foreign politics. Susan left a few weeks later with an escort and Nyx as her foreign relations advisor. I was sad to watch both of them go.

Only a month later, Peter left for a voyage to the Lone Islands.

"No one has made contact with them since before Jadis's reign," he told me. "We have no idea if they are even still loyal to the—"

"I know," I said. "Go. Edmund, Lucy, and I can handle things here."

"You're not going to insist you come along?" he asked.

I laughed. "No. I'm getting better at knowing where I'm needed, darling. And right now, that's right here."

So, Peter left with Mr. Tumnus and two ships by his side.

"Six months is a long time to be gone," Lucy said as we watched the ships disappear over the horizon.

"And that's assuming he gets back on time," Edmund said. "You know how these sea voyages are always longer than you think."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Thank you, Ed," I said sarcastically.

As though I needed another reminder of how long he would be gone. I had already been sick to my stomach all week over this departure. I felt queasy even standing on the dock.

I tried to keep myself busy over the next week, which was not difficult with both Peter and Susan gone. Lucy handled things with the hospital, schools, and orphanage. Edmund and I were left to deal with security and more of the affairs of state.

We were riding out toward the Western Wood to meet with some of our border patrol when I had to stop suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked.

I tossed him my reigns and jumped off my horse. I sprinted behind a tree and vomited violently.

"Whoa!" he shouted, climbing off his own horse. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I called back.

Another wave of sickness hit me, then I wiped my mouth with a shaking hand and straightened.

Edmund stared at me wide-eyed as I walked back to him.

"You look awful," he said.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes at him. "It must have been the motion of riding."

He laughed. "Sure, or you're—"

My head snapped up. He stopped before he finished his joke. We stared at each other, neither one of us daring to speak for a long moment.

"Wait, you're not…" he said. "I mean, you couldn't be…"

Suddenly, everything came together in my head. I realized what the date was and counted backwards over the past month. How had I not realized it before?

"But I could, though," I said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!" Edmund shouted.

"I didn't know!" I shouted back. "Stop yelling at me!"

"Well, I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment!" Edmund said, still shouting.

" _You're_ a little overwhelmed?!"

"I'm gonna be an uncle, and Peter doesn't know, Emma!" he yelled.

I felt my eyes go even wider. "You're gonna be an uncle!" I said.

An incredulous laugh bubbled out of me, and I covered my mouth.

"You're gonna be a Mum!" Edmund said. He started laughing and pulled me into a tight hug. "I can't believe this! Peter is in for a bit of a shock when he gets back!" His voice sounded a little higher than usual.

"Yeah," I said, feeling light-headed. "He is."

Unfortunately, Edmund was right when he said sea voyages never arrive anywhere on time. Peter was over a month late when the trumpets on the guard tower blasted to announce the return of the king.

I was standing in the dining hall while everyone was rushing out. I wanted to sprint to the dock but running had become a bit more difficult lately. Lucy ran out, but Edmund hung back and walked with me. I wondered if he was even aware of how much he had hovered over me the past seven months. With Susan and Peter out of the country, and Auren not living inside the castle anymore, Edmund had taken it upon himself to make sure that Peter came home to a healthy, albeit greatly changed, wife.

We made it outside just as the ships were docking. Peter was already running to greet Lucy. He picked her up and swung her around.

"You must be a foot taller than when I left!" he laughed.

Edmund snorted. "So, he's noticing that some of the queens have gotten larger."

I elbowed him in the ribs, but he kept laughing. Looking at Peter, I could see that we weren't the only ones who had changed. He had a deep tan from being at sea, and his shoulders had gotten a little broader, but the biggest change by far was the beard he was beginning to grow.

I was suddenly nervous. I had no idea what I would say. It wasn't like I would get to tell him. He would know the second he saw me coming.

Edmund stepped in front of me just as we reached them.

"Brother!" he greeted people.

The two hugged each other.

"Now, where is my wife?" Peter laughed.

Then he saw me standing a few feet behind Edmund. I felt a strange wave of shyness come over me. I placed a hand against my swollen belly as heat rushed into my cheeks.

Everyone around us stopped and stared at Peter.

"Pete?" Edmund said after a moment. "You all right?"

"You're…" Peter gasped.

I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Pregnant," Lucy finished for him. "Just a few more weeks to go, so it's about time you showed up!" she laughed.

My eyes began to fill with tears. "Are you…are you happy?" I asked.

"Happy?" Peter rushed forward and grabbed my face before kissing me with all the intensity I was feeling. "I've never been happier than I am right now."

He kissed me again, and I started laughing in relief.

"We're having a baby!" Peter shouted.

"The baby's moving now if you want to feel it," I said.

Edmund and Peter both put their hands on my stomach at the same time. Peter playfully shoved his brother away.

"You've had your time!" he joked, then his face filled with wonder. "I feel it!"

I reached out to touch his beard.

"Like it?" he asked.

"I do," I said. "Look at us, all grown up with beards and pregnant bellies."

He looked back down at my stomach, then smiled at me.

"It certainly suits you."

Peter's excitement only grew over the next month. Auren came to stay in her old room three weeks before the baby was due, which turned out to be a good thing as I went into labor two weeks early.

I woke up only an hour or so after having gone to bed with a dull pain rolling through me. I sat up in bed and breathed deeply. After a few minutes, it faded, then began again. I grabbed Peter's shoulder and hissed his name.

"What?" he jerked straight up, his hair sticking out in every direction. "What is it? Is it time? Is the baby coming?"

He looked like a little boy roused too soon from his nap. I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Yes," I said through my laughter. "Yes, I think the baby's coming."

"Stop laughing! This is serious! I'll get Auren!" he said.

He tried to jump up out of bed, but a blanket tangled around his foot and sent him sprawling across the floor

"Auren!" he yelped as he landed.

I started laughing even harder as he ran out.

"See?" he said as he came back with Auren. "She won't stop laughing!"

Auren chuckled. "We'll see if she keeps the sense of humor in a few hours."

I didn't.

The first stage of labor lasted hours, then shifted suddenly. One moment I was in my bedchamber with Lucy and Merryweather helping me through contractions, the next I was in a boat on the way to mine and Auren's island.

She had talked us through Eshwen labor and delivery several times, but I still didn't love that I couldn't hold Peter's hand anymore. He stayed he safely behind the boulders a few yards or so away as Auren helped me through the worsening pain. The second fire started shooting everywhere, I was glad he had some distance.

I heard him yelp with surprise. "You're doing great, love!" he shouted.

I answered him with a half grunt, half scream.

"Okay, Emma," Auren said, kneeling between my legs. "Ready to push?"

"No," I gasped.

"One…two…three, push!" she commanded.

My whole body glowed, sparks spraying into the grass before going out. I don't know how long I pushed for. Time seemed to have little meaning anymore. The dark of night had just begun to fade to the grey before dawn when I gave one final push with the rest of my strength.

All the fire went out. I stopped glowing. I felt Auren pull the baby out of me. Suddenly, shrill cries filled the air.

"You have a son, darling!" she said.

"A son," I repeated, collapsing back onto the pallet.

"Peter, come see your son!" Auren called.

Auren washed the baby in the basin we had brought and laid him on my bare chest before covering both of us in a blanket. Peter reached my side just as I began to cry. I barely paid attention as Auren set about tending to me. I was too enraptured with the small, mewling thing on my chest.

"Look at his tiny fingers," I sobbed.

"He's perfect," Peter whispered, reaching out to cradle our son's head.

He was a healthy pink, his eyes mostly closed as he rooted around on my chest.

"I think he's hungry," I said.

"Already?" Peter chuckled. "He just got here!"

"Well, he just did the hardest thing he's ever done!" I said. I kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, darling, that was the hardest thing I've ever done, too."

"Do you have a name yet?" Auren asked.

Peter and I smiled at each other.

"Rowan," I said.

Just like the tree that took me out of Narnia and to England. To Peter.

Auren smiled. "It suits him."

Auren helped me get Rowan into the right position as he latched on, and I fed him for the first time. For a moment as I cradled my son and laid there with my husband and Auren took my hand, the world felt completely at peace.

OoOoO

After I had a son, I discovered the truth to the phrase "the days are long, but the years are short." Before we knew it, we had an energetic two-year-old on our hands. I celebrated my twenty-fifth birthday in the courtyard of the castle as Mr. Tumnus played his pipes, and we all danced.

Peter put Rowan up on his shoulders and ran by with him.

"Mummy!" Rowan called. "I'm tall!"

"Look at you!" I called back. "You're taller than I am!"

His light blonde curls shone in the sun as he threw his head back and laughed. His smile was all Peter, but his eyes were mine. Edmund ran up behind them and grabbed Rowan while pretending to roar like an animal.

"Attack!" he called as Rowan giggled.

Peter took my hand and led me into a dance as Edmund chased after Rowan. Soon, Nyx joined the game and let Rowan chase after her and sometimes catch her. Auren and Thalen danced by us as Lucy brought out a small cake just like her mother used to make for us.

"Steal you a piece?" Peter offered with a wink.

"I'm counting on it," I said.

The only person seeming to be out of the celebration was Susan. She had been permanently back from Archenland for a few months now and had been more withdrawn than usual. She kept watching me strangely throughout the day. The next morning, I discovered why.

OoOoO

Getting Rowan to take his midmorning nap proved more difficult than usual that day.

"Row," I said after almost twenty minutes. "Do you want to sit quietly in my lap or lay down in your bed?"

"No sleeping!" he yelled, building up toward a full tantrum.

"Rowan," I said firmly. "You can either lay quietly in your bed while I leave, or you can sit in my lap."

"Lap," he decided as he crawled up.

He was asleep within minutes. I wished it was always that easy. I laid him down and covered him with a blanket. He instinctively reached out for the little cloth cat Nyx had given him and wrapped his chubby arm around it.

I quietly closed the door and nearly ran into Peter in the hall.

"Oh! Hey Pete, I was—what's wrong?" I said.

There was a shadow across his face, and his mouth was set in a line. He took my hand and pulled me into our bedchamber, then closed the door.

"I just received a letter from the Tisroc," he said.

My stomach knotted.

"What did it say?"

He gently took both of my hands and held eye contact with me.

"Prince Rabadash wants to come to Cair Paravel," he said.

I pulled my hands away. "What? Why? Why would any of them want to—"

Then it hit me.

"Susan," I said.

Peter nodded. "Apparently the two met while she was in Archenland and got along well. He's asking permission to come here to meet with us and spend more time with her."

"Has she agreed to this?" I asked.

"I spoke with her as soon as I read the letter. She's been expecting it since she came home. She actually seems…excited about it."

"Excited?" I said in disgust. "Doesn't she know who he is? Who he comes from?"

"It's understand that you're upset, Em," he said.

"Don't patronize me!" I shouted. "Under _no_ circumstances are any of the Calormen royal family _ever_ coming here anywhere near me, Maris, or Rowan. Ever."

"Emma," Peter's voice was soft. He touched my arm, and I didn't pull away. "I know. I know this is unexpected, and I wish I could just say no, but I can't. Susan invited him, and relations with Calormen are fragile at best. Our best course of action is to accept the visit. There isn't much he can do on our own soil."

I pressed my palms into my face and took a few deep breaths.

"We'll need to send Thalen and Maris away when he comes," I said. "Auren, too. We can't risk them being recognized."

"If you and Rowan wanted to go with them, you could," he said.

I nodded. "I'll send Merryweather with Rowan. I don't want him anywhere near them, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Should we send them to King Loon?" Peter asked.

I shook my head. "No, they could stay with Nyx, I'm sure. She lives in a cave near Lantern Waste. It leads into a small system of tunnels. It's actually very coxy and has plenty of room."

Peter smiled softly. "I'm sure they'll be fine there. You know how much Rowan loves Nyx. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers will be nearby as well."

"But I'm staying here," I said again. "I need to see if this man is anything like his father and brother."

"He may not be," Peter said. "We have to trust Susan's judgement."

"I don't have a good feeling about this," I said as peter wrapped his arms around me. "I hope I'm wrong. I really do."

"There's every chance he didn't know about Maris," Peter said. "He was younger, then. He may not have been involved at all, and he may not have even heard of you. He could bear Narnia no ill will."

"It's possible," I said. "I supposed we'll find out."

Three weeks later, Rabadash and his entourage arrived. Rowan and the others had left the day before to stay with Nyx, and the goodbye had been painful. Rowan had never spent a night away from us, and I nearly decided to go with him. But seeing him grinning back at me and waving from Auren's arms relaxed me.

"I'll see you soon, love!" I called after him.

"Bye Mummy!" he yelled. "Bye Daddy! Go to see Nyx cat now!"

Peter and I both laughed. He had started calling her "Nyx cat" almost as soon as he could talk, and it had stuck.

I pictured his smile to calm myself as Rabadash and two Tarkaans, Calormen lords, approached the castle while the rest of the party began setting up camp outside the castle walls. I had insisted that, if we were to receive Calormen royals, they would leave as many attendants as possible outside the castle.

Peter, Edmund, and Oreius walked out to meet them and escort them inside. Susan, Lucy, and I all stood together in Susan's room, watching.

"I wish I could hear what they're saying," Lucy said.

"I'm sure we'll have all the conversation we can stand tonight," I said.

"Speaking of tonight," Susan said. "Do you think this would be all right to wear?"

She held up a beautiful, emerald green gown. Lucy and I both nodded.

"You'll look perfect," Lucy said. "I'll just be wearing my dress from the ball last month, the light blue one."

"And you, Emma?" Susan asked.

"I'm not sure, yet," I admitted. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Maybe your light pink one?" Susan suggested. "With your hair down and with the silver headband?"

She rattled it off so immediately I could tell she had been thinking about it.

"Not my crown?" I asked.

Susan waved her hand. "Everyone knows who you are, Emma! Who needs a crown?"

I crinkled my brow in confusion, then shrugged. "All right, then. It's whatever you want, isn't it, Su? This is your show, anyway."

She caught the edge in my voice. Neither of us had discussed Rabadash's visit until now, and it was clear the tension was building.

"Wear whatever you want, Em, why would it matter?" Lucy said.

"Yes, why would it, Susan?" I said.

I was daring her to say it, daring her to speak her mind.

"I just want you to look…approachable," Susan said. "You're intimidating reputation precedes you."

"I see," I said, then left the room.

I was standing in my undergarments that night as I stared at the pink dress hanging in front of me. I picked it up and fingered the silk. The color always looked good on me, and it was one of my favorite dresses, but Susan's words echoed in my ears. I threw the dress down angrily and reached into my wardrobe for another. I had just finished dressing when Peter came in. He looked me up and down, then smiled appreciatively.

"I always have liked that color on you," he said, then offered me his arm.

He led me downstairs, then we stopped just outside the banquet hall. Edmund and Lucy appeared around the corner. Lucy's eyebrows went up when she saw me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She smiled. "I think you look beautiful. I also think Susan may kill you."

The herald blew his trumpet and announced Edmund and Lucy. They strode into the packed banquet hall just as Susan came down the hall.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me. Her eyes took in my full, scarlet-red gown, my hair twisted high up on my head, and my largest golden crown on the top of my head.

"Why?" she hissed.

"Well, if my reputation precedes me," I said. "I would hate to let anyone down."

"But, Emma, I—" Susan began.

"If he turns and runs because the queen wore red, you may need to choose another suitor," Peter laughed.

"High King Peter, The Magnificent, and High Queen Emma, the Radiant!" the herald announced.

Peter and I marched into the banquet hall. He led me to the head table where Lucy and Edmund were already standing. Across from them, stood the two Tarkaans and Rabadash. Rabadash looked almost exactly like Avizeem, though he was a bit taller and not quite as muscular. He stepped toward me and took my hand.

"Your Majesty," he said, inclining his head slightly. "You are even more beautiful than described, and you have been described by many."

He kissed my hand then looked up at me. He looked up, and I saw the same glimmer in his eyes that I had seen in his brother's.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel," I said, wondering if he could tell how tight my voice was.

My grip tightened on Peter's arm as he led me to our seats directly across from Rabadash. The herald announced Susan, and she glided beautifully into the room to come sit on the other side of Peter.

"It is my joy to see you again, my lady," Rabadash said to Susan as he kissed her hand.

I hoped I was imagining the blush that spread through her cheeks. I barely said anything during the meal, but Peter, Edmund, and Lucy had no trouble keeping the conversation going. I made sure to keep my head high even when I could feel one of the Tarkaans staring at me. He looked older than us, probably in his late thirties. His dark eyes gleamed with resentment. The other Tarkaan was younger and seemed to actually be friendly. Why couldn't he have been the one to catch Susan's eye?

Peter kept a tight grip on my leg for most of dinner, showing me he was as anxious as I was. Every now and then I would squeeze his hand.

"I think I'll excuse myself," I whispered to him after everyone had finished eating and were beginning to move into dancing. "I don't know if I can do this much longer."

He nodded.

"If you'll please excuse my Queen," he said to the table. "She must attend to a few affairs of state before retiring."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Prince Rabadash," I said with the most genuine smile I could muster. "I look forward to continuing to know you better in the coming days."

He stood and took my hand again.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Emma," he said.

I gave him a curtsy and left the hall just as the dancing began. I could just see the door to my room at the end of the corridor when I felt a presence behind me.

I stopped. "It's a big castle," I said without turning. "I would be careful wandering around alone, Prince Rabadash."

I turned as he chuckled from a few feet away. "With so many people dancing, it wasn't difficult to slip out for a moment. And I wanted to speak with you privately, Your Majesty."

"I don't do well with political games, I'm afraid," I said. "I would appreciate it if you would speak candidly with me."

He smirked, reminding me so much of his brother that I had to blink a few times to see Rabadash instead of Avizeem.

"I heard you were bold," he said. "It's still strange to see you face-to-face after all these years."

I knew I could yell for guards and someone would come running, but for the moment he didn't seem interested in violence.

"Do you prefer to go by Emma or Yarra here?" he asked.

He watched me carefully to see my reaction but all I gave him was a small smile.

"Let's skip this dance, shall we? It's clear you know who I am and where I've been. The question is what do you plan to do about it?"

He looked shocked.

"Are you here for revenge?" I asked. "Or are you here to court Queen Susan? I am sorry to tell you that you may have trouble doing both. Though, if you're planning to kill me, I'm not sure how you're planning on leaving the castle alive. You don't seem like the sacrifice mission type."

"I wasn't sure until I saw you," he said. "But that scar…Father told me about the girl who killed Avizeem. I doubt there are many yellow-haired Eshwen running around with a scar like that."

"Well, considering how many of my people your father killed, I doubt there are many Eshwen running around in Calormen at all," I said.

"I would be careful labeling anyone a murderer," Rabadash said. "I've heard about you, witch. This will please my father greatly."

His expression turned to anger in a flash. He drew a knife from his belt and ran toward me. I side-stepped the attack and caught his wrist before slamming him against the stone wall. I kept one hand on his arm and pressed the other into the small of his back, letting heat pour into it.

"From everything you've heard of me," I hissed in his ear. "You still have no idea who you're dealing with, little prince."

I let even more heat into my hand against his back until it was nearly a flame. He grunted in pain and tried to pull away, but I pressed him even harder into the wall.

"I have already killed one of you, why on earth would you think I would hesitate to do it again?" I said.

"Emma!"

I looked up to see Susan running down the hall.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Let him go!"

I looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"She attacked me!" Rabadash cried.

I released him and stepped back, seeing the back of his tunic had blackened against my hand.

"Susan, get the guards," I said.

"No, get mine!" Rabadash shouted, going to stand next to Susan. "She tried to kill me!"

"Rab, I am so sorry," Susan turned to the prince. "She hasn't been well. I'm sure she didn't mean to—"

"What are you talking about, Susan?" I shouted. "He pulled a knife on me! He tried to—"

"I was defending myself!" Rabadash said.

"Please," Susan stood between us. "Let's all calm down. We don't want the rest of the party coming out here."

She looked to the prince again. "I'm sure there was a misunderstanding here, Prince Rabadash."

"I told you I was worried about this, Susan," he said. "I had heard of the high queen's hatred of Calormen."

The intimacy of using her name made me feel sick.

"Why, you lying son of a—"

"Emma!" Susan cut me off. "Please, just go. Rabadash, is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"

He looked between me and Susan, then sighed. "It's all right. I understand that tensions are running high. My party and I will leave in the morning. But, Queen Susan, if I may be so bold, I would still like to see you again. Perhaps in Calormen?"

I could only watch in horror as Susan nodded, and he kissed her hand again before walking away.

"Are you really that stupid?" I spat at Susan as soon as Rabadash had gone. "Can you really not see the devil that he is?"

Susan looked up at me, so furious I thought she might cry.

"You are blinded by your hatred, Emma," she said. "I see good in him. He isn't his father or his brother or anyone else. I believe he is a good man."

"You've known me our whole lives, but you believe that snake over me?" I shouted. "How can you not trust me?"

"I know how you can get when you're convinced of something," Susan said. "I know you judge people, and you hold onto those judgements and let your temper get the best of you."

"Wow," I said. "That's what you think of me?"

She didn't say anything.

"So, you'll go?" I asked. "You know if you go to Calormen, he'll ask for your hand."

"Perhaps he will," she said, not looking at me.

"And you would accept?" I demanded. She didn't answer. "Then you're an even bigger fool than I thought."

I turned and went into my room, locking the door behind me.

Rabadash and his entourage left at dawn the next day. Two weeks later, Susan and Edmund sailed to Calormen with Mr. Tumnus and their escorts. They would stop first on the shore of Archenland to collect Prince Corrin, King Loon's son, for the journey. Susan and Corrin had become good friends during her time in Archenland, though the prince was only twelve or so. King Loon wanted his son to experience Calormen culture, and Susan was more than happy to oblige.

She had not spoken to me since Rabadash's visit and had refused to listen to any council on the matter, even from Peter.

"You could forbid her from going!" I told him a few nights before. "You're the High King, aren't you?"

"I've tried to talk her out of it, love, but you know I can't stop her. That didn't work with you, now did it?" he said.

I hated it, but he was right. So, I watched their ship disappear over the horizon and comforted myself in knowing that Edmund was with her. Surely, he would bring her back. That same morning, Peter left to lead his men against the northern giants who had finally broken out in full rebellion against the crown. Auren and Thalen went with him, but I stayed behind with Rowan, who had been in the throes of a terrible fever for days.

"Lucy and I can handle things here, again," I told Peter. "You go take care of the giants, and I'll make sure Row can coming running to meet you when you come back."

He kissed me and rode away with his men, Auren turning to wave once more before disappearing in the trees.

Rowan's fever completely disappeared a few days later, so he and I spent some time playing in the ocean. As the sun went down, he called out "Mummy, fire!"

I smiled and obliged, sending a ball of flames out over the water before letting it erupt.

We spent almost every evening for the next three weeks like this, passing the time until Peter and the others returned. One morning, I received a letter from Nyx asking me to come intervene in some conflicts between dryads and naiads near her house, so I rode out just as the sun was coming up, leaving Rowan with Merryweather.

I spent the day straightening out a few petty arguments and burning away some underbrush before the conflicts were settled, and I could return home. Not every part of being a queen was glamorous. When I returned, I was surprised to find Lucy gone and Susan in her place in the courtyard. She was turned away from me and clearly didn't know I was there yet.

"So, you're back," I said.

She turned around, and I could see the tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Emma," she sobbed. "You were right about him, I'm so sorry."

I closed the distance between us and held her as she dissolved into tears in my arms.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound soothing. "What happened?"

I eventually got the full story between her sobs.

The longer she was around Rabadash in his own country, the more horrible he became until she realized that she was only now seeing the true man. When she decided to come home and reject his offer of marriage, it was clear that he wouldn't them go easily. She, Edmund, and the others had devised an entire plan to sneak out of the city and onto their boat. They had made it out undetected, but Rabadash was coming for her.

"He won't take no for an answer," she said, just starting to calm down. "It was all horrible, and now Edmund and Lucy had to take a company of soldiers to King Loon's castle to stop Rabadash."

"He's attacking Archenland?" I asked.

She nodded. "A Calormen boy overhead his plans and sent a talking stag ahead to warn us. Edmund left to help King Loon fend off the attack." She started crying again. "If anyone gets hurt, it will be my fault."

"Shh, no it won't, Su, this isn't your fault," I said. "You made a mistake, but you were allowed to say no to him. You're not responsible for the prince's actions. I'm so sorry this happened."

All the anger I'd held toward her dissolved into pity. She truly was Queen Susan the Gentle. She wanted to believe the best about people. She wasn't built to see villains.

Within a few days, Edmund and Lucy had returned victorious from the fight. Peter returned soon after, and the banquet hall filled with noise as everyone recounted their tales.

Rowan sat in my lap and happily soaked it all in as he watched Edmund dramatically recount how King Loon and Prince Corrin had found the long lost Prince Cor, Susan as she comically explained the horrors of sneaking out of Tashbaan like criminals, and Peter as he told of his victory against the giants.

I, for one, was ready to settle into some peace and quiet for a while before any of us went charging off anywhere again.

OoOoO

A few months went by without incident, and Edmund decided that it was time the five of us had some fun.

"I don't know, Ed," Susan said at breakfast. "I'm not much of a hunter."

"Oh, don't be a wet blanket!" he said. "Oreius said it's the biggest stag he's seen in Narnia in years, non-talking, that is."

I looked at Peter, and he smiled at me.

"Count us in," I said. "I was planning to drop Rowan off with Auren for the day, anyway."

"Oh, fine," Susan agreed. "I'll come if Lucy does."

Of course, Lucy was game. We all saddled up and headed to Auren's first.

"Aury!" Rowan exclaimed as soon as he saw her.

I jumped off my mount and set him on the ground just in time for him to run to her.

"How are you bigger than you were last week, Row?" Auren laughed as she scooped him up.

"Well, he is almost three, you know," Peter said. "The future king of Narnia!"

"Does that make you too old for my fireworks?" Auren asked Rowan.

"No!" he shouted. "Fire!"

"You two try not to burn down the house, okay?" I chuckled. "Can I have a kiss?"

Rowan leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too, darling," I said.

I hugged Auren. "Have fun!"

They both waved to us as we rode away. We rode all the way to Lantern Waste, the last place the stag had been spotted.

"There he is!" Peter shouted suddenly.

We all broke into a gallop. I looked at my husband leading the way, thinking he looked so different than the last time we had been in this part of the woods together.

The thought caught me off guard. Why did this all seem so familiar?

I looked at Lucy and Susan, sometimes seeing the beautiful women they were, but sometimes seeing the children they had been so long ago. Edmund rode beside me laughing. He seemed to be changing from the tall man towering out of his saddle to a child in a too-big winter coat.

I pulled my horse to a stop. The others noticed and circled back around to me.

"What's wrong, then?" Lucy asked.

"I…uh…just catching my breath," I said, blinking furiously.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate!" Susan joked.

"Sorry, love, the stag is long gone, now," Peter said.

"Sorry, I…" I started.

Then I looked up. "What's this?" I said, sliding off my horse.

Everyone followed my eyeline to a tangled mess of vines around some type of metal before us.

"Like it's from a dream," Lucy said, joining me. "Or a dream of a dream," she murmured.

"Spare Oom!" Lucy proclaimed and took off into the trees.

"Lucy!" Edmund called, going after her.

We followed, Peter taking my hand. Suddenly I felt sick. Something was wrong.

"Peter," I gasped, but we kept going.

Everything was spinning. He trees suddenly changed from the leaves of fall to sharp pine needles.

"What's this?" Peter complained as we all kept going.

My heart was thundering.

"Wait," I gasped. "Please stop."

I couldn't breathe, but we kept going as though another force was dragging forward.

"These aren't branches," I heard Susan say. "They're coats."

I lost Peter's hand in the confusion as it felt as though we were stumbling forward.

Then we all fell out of a wardrobe and onto the floor in the Spare Room of Professor Kirk's house.

"No," I gasped softly.

I looked up at Peter and watched the years leave his face until he was no longer my husband, but the boy he had been when we first stumbled into Narnia all those years ago. My wedding ring was gone, my Narnian clothes transformed back into the skirt and jumper I had been wearing.

"Peter!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet. "We have to get Rowan!"

I ran back into the wardrobe…and hit the wooden back.

"Peter! Help me!" I screamed. "Rowan is still in there!"

I began clawing at the wood, barely able to see through my tears. I could feel someone grabbing me, trying to pull me away, but I kept hitting the wood. I tried to call fire to my fingertips to blast it away, but nothing happened. I barely noticed the blood running down my hands as my nails broke against the wood.

"Rowan!" I sobbed.

Peter finally managed to drag me out of the wardrobe.

"Emma, what is going on?" he shouted. "Who's Rowan?"

I stared at him in horror for a moment. How could he forget our son?

"He's…" I started but couldn't think of how I was going to end the sentence.

"Em, are you all right?" Lucy asked. "We're back in England, that's all. Aslan must have sent us back."

"But…" I looked back at the wardrobe in a daze, but I couldn't remember why I had been so upset.

"Yeah, I guess we are back in England," I said. "Back to our proper ages, too."

The more I tried to think about Narnia, the more unfocused the picture was as though the air of England was clouding my thoughts, everything fading into a blur of battles and fire.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Peter asked.

Heat rushed into my cheeks at how closely he was holding me. I stepped back.

"I'm fine," I said. "I think I was just disoriented."

With another deep breath of England air, my heartbeat went back to normal. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all walked out of the room, but Peter kept staring at me.

"You seem a little upset, still," Peter said.

I stepped forward to fall into his arms, then stopped, unsure of why the thought had even occurred to me. Sure, Peter and I hugged occasionally, but…

"I'm okay," I said. "Promise."

He nodded then turned to leave, still looking concerned.

I looked back at the wardrobe again with a nagging feeling that I was forgetting something. As though it was from a dream, words echoed in my head as I stared at the wardrobe.

" _With Narnia captive in ice and snow,_

 _the witch's handmaiden's flame again glows._

 _The third daughter of Eve to reinstate her line,_

 _ **but the king she loves, she leaves behind**_ _."_

 **A/N: That's all, folks! Well, until Part Two, that. If you plan on hanging around to see how I write myself out of this mess, feel free to follow me as the author as I will be posting Part Two as a separate story. Please leave a review and let me hear your outrage of how mean I am to my characters. Thanks again for finishing this story! Now, on to the next!**

— **Liv**


End file.
